What I can learn from you
by ShootingStarOnTheHorizon
Summary: Clare Edwards is a student. Mr Goldsworthy is an english teacher. You know where this is going...a little dramatic,but I wouldn't have it any other way.
1. Chapter 1

**What I can learn from you**

**Chapter 1**

******Teach me**

**Okay, so Wow! I can't believe I woke up at 6 in the morning to write this. I can't believe I wrote this,period. Right now,this is just me getting out my feelings for an old crush that I may of ran into late last night at the super market,who surprise is in teacher's college. Yah,it was one awkward conversation,and I barely got through it alive. Haha...funny where my inspiration comes from...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi,and that's pretty much it.**

"He's gorgeous." I walked into a room full of hushed whisperers. I was late for class,I was hoping nobody would notice. "Ms Edwards,glad you finally decided to show." The teacher said,putting a checkmark on a newly typed attendance sheet. I blushed in embarrassment as everyone stared at me,and a kid threw a paper airplane to the front of the room. "Mr Fitzgerald do you want to pick that up?"

The teacher gave him a stare,and smirked when he picked up the airplane. "Alright,so welcome to grade 10 English. My name is Mr Goldsworthy ,Do not call Mr Goth,and please do not call me Mr God damn hottie,because my girlfriend doesn't appreciate that very much. I mean,don't get me wrong,I know I'm the shizz." He smirked again.

The class let out laughter. He's so full of himself.  
Something about his smile sent chills down my spine. I giggled loudly. I probably shouldn't of done that. "something amusing you,Ms Edwards?" I nodded. "It's just you look a little young to be a teacher..." I said softly.

He snickered and walked over to my desk,looking at me. He had some beautiful green eyes there. "Well not in vampire years." He smirked,looking at my English paper. "You going to need to dig much deeper than that,to get an A in my class." He said huskily. Ally hit me on the arm. "owgh." she laughed.

"You're totally checking out Mr Goldsworthy." I rolled my eyes. "am not,I just find him interesting,that's all." I found him interesting,yup that's true. No reason to deny that. I also found him really hot. I shut my eyes to try to pull myself out of my fantasy.

"Alright,first assignment..." He picked up a marker and walked over to a white board. "Ms Edwards?" He walked down the isle and stood in front of my desk. "If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?"

"Uh..." I don't have an answer for that. "Cat got your tongue?" I shook my head,nervously. "It's kind of personal..." He huffed. "The way a relationship ended,perhaps? The way..." I stopped him. "That's really none of your business." He raised his eyebrows at me. "What you write,is my business." He smirked and picked up the paper on my desk.

"A night of bloody ecstasy." He raised his brows. "That is not an English assignment." I attempted to snatch the paper from him,but to no avail. "Nuh uh uh,not so fast."

I fiddled my book cover nervously. He laughed,and skimmed through my paper. "Well,hate to break it to you,but it's..." He didn't have an answer. "filled with hyperbole and genuinely sloppy?" I asked. He went over to his desk and tossed an apple in the air,catching it in his hand. He took a bite of the apple. He walked back. "yes,but the title is centered."

I gasped. "Guess you've never seen a vampire eat before." He put the paper back on my desk. I glanced at his hand,his muscular hand with black nail polish covering each nail,a series of black onyx rings adorning each finger.

"Ms Edwards,though it's enjoyable,that'll I'll admit...You're not going to get by in this class writing dirty stories about vampires." I just nodded,wanted to ring his neck for embarrassing me in front of the class. I blushed and it was noticeable. "Please let the bell ring" I said under my breath.

"Don't look so glum,I can mentally will it to go slower. It's a vampire thing." He glanced at the clock. He's getting on my nerves now. I smiled through my embarrassment,as the bell finally rang. "Don't forget to take your permission slips for tomorrows trip to Queens!" The teacher yelled over the noise. I quickly rushed into a crowd of people.

"He is so ugh! I'm never going to be able to pass this class!" I hit my head against a locker. "I get it Clare,you're in love with your teacher,many girls have that problem.." She quickly got distracted. Ally stood wide eyed staring at a senior boy. "I just need the right setting to talk to him..."

I rolled my eyes and pushed her in front of the bus, so to speak. She fell right into him. Then I walked off. "Did you get your permission form?" My friend Jenna asked. I shook my head. I didn't really want to face that teacher again. I thought about transferring out of his class.

"The trip and the assignment is worth 40 percent of your grade." I rolled my eyes and headed back to the classroom. I stopped,shaking on the door. It slowly opened,and there was Mr Goldsworthy and some gothic princess frolicking against his desk. "Ms Edwards,don't you knock?" He asked aggravated. I shook my head,as he quickly buttoned his shirt up and retied his tie.

"Um,sorry. I forgot my permission slip." I stuttered as I looked at the black bra under my feet. I picked up the permission slip and hid my eyes. Wow that guy has abs. I rolled my eyes,mentally telling myself to focus. I walked quickly down the hall.

"Ms Edwards! Ms Edwards!" I didn't stop. There's no reason to stop. "Clare!" Clare Edwards!" I walked out the school doors to the bus stop. "Ms Edwards!" He's not giving up. I turned around,and looked at him. "What!"

"Look,I'd really appreciate it,if you didn't tell the school board about this. Believe it or not they have a rule about this sort of thing." I rolled my eyes. "Really,that's absurd!" I said sarcastically. "You should of thought about that before you knocked boots in your high school classroom." I spat,and for some reason he found it funny. "right,what do you want? What will it take for you not to tell anyone about this?" I smirked back at him.

"I'm not into bribery. I have this thing about right and wrong. And frankly,Mr Goldsworthy you kind of bug me." He smirked. "That's what my girlfriend says." He answered,bluntly. "Okay,look I won't tell anyone about your after hours whatever the helk that was,and you just don't single me out in class,okay?" He smirked again.

"I make no promises,Ms Edwards." He said that kind of suggestively... I rolled my eyes again. He left and walked into the parking lot towards a vintage hearse.

The next day, I strolled into English class with my permission slip. "Okay,Ms Edwards. We have everyone! Permission slips on my desk!" I set my permission slip down,as everyone stood up and walked out of the classroom to the parking lot. Mr Goldsworthy gave me a stare. I don't really know how to describe it,something like "don't screw this up." That kind of stare. I boarded the bus with Ally.

"Here we are the museum of Shakespeare" Wow I must of fell asleep somewhere in there. I sat up,as the bus came to a stop. Then everyone stood up,and proceeded to leave the bus. We all got off the bus. Ally and I linked arms as we entered the museum. Somewhere in the crowds of people,we got separated.

I was really lost. I walked past a bunch of exhibits,trying to find someone who looked like a student in my class,no use. I was lost. "Ms Edwards,have you given any thought to the question you were asked in class yesterday?" I turned around slowly. "Mr Goldsworthy." I muttered. "Romeo and Juliet,one of my favorites." I didn't answer. I was disgusted by this man.

"No,I haven't. I mean you were so quick to assume that it was a relationship I'd change. I mean,did it ever dawn on you,something personal could mean my parents?" He sat down on a bench. "No,it didn't. I'm sorry." Was that a genuine apology?

"My mom and dad don't get along." I said. I don't really know why,but I trusted him. He was a teacher. "Well,then write about that." I shook my head. "It's personal." He nodded. "some of the worlds best authors are too. You know what they say,write what you know." I nodded.

"I personally think that's your excuse." What did he just say? I rolled my eyes. "Excuse me?"

"excuse it means a reason for not doing something." I nodded. "yes,Mr Goldsworthy,I know what excuse means." I rolled my eyes again. "I'm just saying you care too much about other people think." This guy is really...  
"I don't think that's the case." He smirked. "Then prove it."

"Excuse me?" I asked,bewildered. "prove means to..." I rolled my eyes. "yeah,I got that. How do you suppose I do that?" He looked around. "Scream,Scream at the top of your lungs." I stood there,dumbfounded.

"No way! We're in a museum." I yelled in a whisper. I didn't want to back down from the challenge. I attempted to scream,letting out a pathetic ahh." He shook his head.

"That's the best you can do?" He said like _'give me a break.'_ I got upset. I stood up,straightened my skirt and screamed really loud. He flew back.

"Wow you've got yourself a set of lungs there." He felt his ear to make sure he didn't go deaf. "Okay,your turn.." He looked at me. "Not my style." I laughed. "Oh! So you can dish it out,but not take it yourself?" I rolled my eyes,as he stood up from the bench and walked away backwards. "You have to do it,you just made me publicly embarrass myself!" I ordered.

He laughed. "No,I won't because it's not something I'd do." I put my finger up,as he backed up against a pillar. "you have too!" I stopped. He grabbed my wrists,and looked into my eyes for a brief moment. I gasped,as he let go,putting his hands up in defense. I walked back awkwardly to the bench,as he leaned his back foot against the white pillar. The only thought going through my head. What just happened?

...

I'm intrigued in a good way. I rolled my eyes and mentally kicked myself. "No,not good Clare. He's a teacher. He's like 26 years old. He has a girlfriend." I went through all the reasons why I shouldn't be having dirty dreams about him. That didn't work. I had the common crush on a teacher. It's common,nothing to be a ashamed of. It's not like I'm actually going to do anything about it. He's a teacher. He's there to teach me,and nothing more.

The next day, I put my assignment on the teacher's desk. I tried to avoid him,stare at the clock,my shoes,my pencil anything to distract me from him and his black lined green eyes. I watched him read the assignment,and motion for me to go to the desk. I stood up and walked up to the desk. "This is really good." I didn't say anything,just sort of stood there awkwardly.

"I've entered you in the young writers symposium." I gulped. "uhh,no,no that's not necessary,please don't do that." I only thought about my severe fear of public speaking,and the personal essay. He didn't seem to change his mind. I was risking my grade,arguing about it. I quietly returned to my desk. Moments later, I found myself standing outside the school auditorium where there were teachers,students,janitors...

I gulped. "yeah,Mr Goldsworthy I can't do this." I got up to leave. "This is your chance to showcase your work,tell your parents how you really feel about their fighting." He insisted.

"no,I can't,I'm sorry,flunk me,really. I just..." I walked out of there. I mean it was a cowardly thing to do,I just couldn't do it.

I sat in my house,nervously waiting for my mother to come home. When she did,I wasn't prepared for what she was going to tell me...

"One of your teachers read your paper. What happened?" She asked,confused. "Mom,I couldn't do it. I saw all those people and my mouth went dry. I just..." She smiled. "I wish I could tell you what's going on Clare,but I can't." I shook my head in disagreement. "yes,you can!" My mother said no. "You're just 16,and you don't need to worry." I rolled my eyes. "yah yah,whatever." I walked off and went outside to get some air. I stopped to shut the door that has a way of sticking. I turned around quickly,when I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Mr Goldsworthy? What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" He smirked. "Hello Mr Goldsworthy,How are you? Fine Ms Edwards,thanks for asking. And emergency medical card." He handed me the paper.

"right" I said slowly and confused. "Okay,I just wanted to apologize." I raised my brows. "What for?"

"I'm sorry,I shouldn't of pushed you into that."

"Well you read the paper,and my mom heard every word." I can't believe he read it infront of all those people.

"It deserved some form of recognition."

"You're a talented writer,and I really hope you don't stop,writing. I promise not to interfere again." I walked over to him. "Mr Goldsworthy,you can interfere every once in a while,but I'm still going to do whatever I want." He smirked,as we realized our hands were touching. "wouldn't expect anything less...than an A from you" He got in his car,and drove off.

I smiled,watching it leave. "Well I'm screwed" I said,smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**What I can learn from you**

**Okay,so I'm still a little rusty. It's been a while since I've flirted with a teacher,or one has flirted with me... So bare with me haha. I'll try to update this as much as I can,cause I'm super shocked to see 9 reviews. I didn't think I'd get any. So yay! That's awesome! **  
**Clare might go a little out of character. I haven't established her religious views yet. I think she's about to lose them though.**

**Chapter 2**

**Romeo,Where for art thou Romeo?**

Mr Goldsworthy wrote down the homework assignment on the board. He has the most beautiful cursive writing. "Focus,Clare,Focus." Ally poked me. I picked up my pencil and started taking notes,trying not the stare,as the teacher spoke. "Alright so yesterday's field trip,you saw all the great displays of Shakespeare. Your job is to split into groups..." The class cheered. "That I will assign." The class quieted down.

"and change one thing about these great tragedies,and then perform a scene in front of the class. Mr Fitzgerald,meet Ms Edwards,your English partner. Mr Shoester,meet Ally Bendarri,your English partner." I looked at the tall scary guy in front of me. "Here are the information packets! There a no rules,but please do not take your clothes off! We don't want a repeat of last year , Mr Fitzgerald."

My eyes rolled as my new English partner smiled at me. That scared me a little bit,cause he was missing some teeth. I guess he must get into a lot of fights. I looked at the information packet,catching myself gasp in horror.

"Uh,Mr Goldsworthy you can't be serious?" I must of said that a little too loudly. "Though,I'm known for my sarcasm..." He bent over my desk. He is so sexy.  
" worth 20 percent of your grade,serious enough for you?" He winked. I rolled my eyes. "Do I really have to kiss him?" I asked,afraid.

"Did Juliet kiss Romeo?" I nodded. "Then that's your answer." He smiled,satisfied. "Mr Goldsworthy,you have a call at the office." Mr Goldsworthy stood up,as Mr Torez walked in. "Take over,it's Shakespeare,Adam."

Mr Torez walked towards the board. "Okay" He looked like he was out of his element,of course he was. He's a science teacher. "Alright,so Shakespeare..." He rubbed his hands together. He raised his eyebrow at the packet.

"yeah,I failed Shakespeare in high school." He went to the board. "The important thing to remember though, is that if you see a bottle with a skull and cross bones on it,don't drink it! It may be tempting,but don't drink it. It's not some kind of emo drink,or a soda you'd get at a hot topic store. That's the mistake Romeo made,otherwise all this trouble could have been prevented." He took a marker and drew a skull and cross bones with an anti sign over it.

I turned my lips in,trying to hold back laughter. "There are many types of poisons out there,but they are all bad,poison is not good. It's very bad." he held his finger up in warning. "Remember, poison is not our friend."

The class nodded,as Mr Goldsworthy walked in. He looked upset. He looked mad. He walked over to the board. "Thank you for that wonderful lesson on types of poison,Mr Torez" He sneered,sitting at his desk.

"Class dismissed!" He said exhausted. "Whoa,Whoa teach did something monumentally bad happen?" A student asked. Mr Goldsworthy nodded. "and if you don't want something monumentally bad to happen to..." Mr Torez held him back. "Eli,don't threaten the student." He whispered,as the whole class got up and left. I sat in my seat,organizing my papers.

"Chop,Chop Ms Edwards,you don't want to be late for twilight on TV." I rolled my eyes. I picked up my papers and quickly left the classroom. I stood by my locker. "What do you think,that was about?" Ally asked. I really didn't know. He looked really upset. Ally gallivanted off with the students,and I stayed behind to eeves drop,because it would eat me alive if I didn't have some idea as to what that phone call was about.

"Pull yourself together man!" Mr Torez said. I heard something hit a desk. "She broke up with me. We were supposed to get married,we were supposed to have a life together,but she dumped me. She won't tell me why!" Mr Goldsworthy said forcefully. It's okay,it's her loss. You're a great guy." Mr Torez tried to console him.

"nope,just a miserable one." I heard Mr Goldsworthy say. I quickly stepped away from my locker. "Is he okay?" I asked Mr Torez as he left the classroom. He shook his head. "Just expect me to sub for a few days." He replied and walked in the direction of the office.

My english partner,Mark caught up with me in the school hallway. "Did you want to start that assignment now or later?" I nodded,and followed him. I knew he wasn't going to go away. "So,I'll be Romeo and I guess you can be Juliet."

"Right" He's not the sharpest tool in the shed. I nodded,as we walked to the park. "So we're doing the balcony scene?" I nodded. We rehearsed the scene for about an hour. "I have to get going" I stood up,and walked towards a late bus. Mr Goldsworthy was walking towards his car with a bunch of papers. He pulled on his door and swore when it didn't open.

"You okay?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing that concerns you Ms Edwards." I nodded. "it just looks like you locked yourself out of your car." He smirked. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Ms Edwards. I don't suppose you have some experience in breaking into automobiles?" I shook my head. "Thank you you've been very helpful." He spat sarcastically.

"I didn't claim to be an expert,but..." I unclipped the clip from my hair. I twiddled the clip into the lock ,and heard the door pop. He stood there in disbelief.

"Your welcome,Mr Goldsworthy." He smiled. "Well thank you Houdini,I'll remember to have my locks changed." He said. "Not that it's any of my business,but I overheard you talking to Mr Torez..." He shook his head,interrupting me. "You're right. That is none of your business." I hit a nerve,darn. He got in his car. I cleared the way,as he drove off.

I rolled my eyes and moved to the sidewalk.

"Clare!" Ally ran after me. "Guess what!" I jumped up,mocking her excitement. "The Gothic Rockets are in town tonight,and guess who's brother scored her two tickets?" I smiled. "The jail bait club." I looked at the ticket. "you have to be 21 to get in there." She nodded. "yes,but we're not going as Clare and Ally,we're going as..." She waved the fake id's in front of my face. "Clarissa Espenoseha" I rolled my eyes. "right,no one's going to think that's a fake name." I said sarcastically.

"Alison Smithsonian." My eyebrows went up. "I couldn't afford a more legit name,sorry." I shook my head. "Ally this is a stupid idea!" I put my hands up. "rumor has it Mr Goldsworthy loves them." She had me at Mr Goldsworthy. I caught a slight smile. "I don't really care. I'm not looking for that kind of extra credit." She laughed. "keep telling yourself that." She linked my arm and pulled me towards my front door. I guess she'd know I'd give in.

"Okay,so just tell your mom we went to the all night library." Ally always comes up with the best lies. *sarcasm* "Mom!" I yelled. She was no where to be found. I found a note stuck to the fridge. I picked it up. _"Clare,went out, be back later. Dinner in fridge..." _I smirked. "Alright Ally let's go see the Gothic Rockets." She cheered as she pulled me up the stairs.

"Tonight,you're no longer little Clare Edwards,you are 21 year old Clare Espenoseha!." I stood in a shimmery blue dress. "It's a little revealing" Ally nodded. "It's perfect." She insisted. She grabbed my jean jacket and a pair of 3 inch heels. "I look like a street walker." Ally laughed. "You're just not used to showing this much skin." Hell no! I'm 16. I'd be out of my mind to dress like this. "maybe I should try the white one." Ally shook her head at me,and pulled me down the stairs. We went out the door and caught a cab.

We arrived at the club. The lines were outrageously long,and there were guards checking everyone's ID. I watched the guards throw 2 other sixteen year olds out. "I can't do this." I stood in the line. Ally held my hand as the line moved quickly. "ID's?" I tried not to shake too much as I handed the man my ID and smiled.

The man raised an eyebrow. "yeah,I don't think so" I bit my lip,embarrassingly as I saw Mr Goldsworthy step out of the club. He let out a snicker,when he saw us. He glanced over the guys shoulder. "Clare Espanoseha,Ally Smithsonian,wow! I haven't seen you since high school!" He said happily. I smiled awkwardly. "yeah,it's been a really long time." I said,playing along. He laughed at the guard. "I can assure you they're not underage." The guard shook his head. "Sorry about the misunderstanding ladies." We're in. Oh my God! I tried not to giggle or look too excited.

"I didn't peg you as the rebel type" Mr Goldsworthy said. He sipped something and looked at us. "And you out drinking on a school night. You should be ashamed." I said playfully. I laughed and walked onto the dance floor with Ally. "Ladies and Gents welcome the Gothic Rockets!" This is my guilty pleasure,extremely poetic rock music. I laughed as Ally and I danced to the guitar riffs. I could see Mr Goldsworthy out of the corner of my eye,checking me out. I smiled,and checked him out too. Ally laughed. "Wow that wasn't obvious at all." I walked over to the bar.

"So what's you drinking?" I smiled. "Cherry tonic" Yeah I know a thing or two about drinks. This impressed Mr Goldsworthy. I think. He walked over the bar. "Didn't strike me as the vodka type." I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for what you did out there,it was really cool." I said. I sipped my drink,handing the guy a 5 dollar bill. "refill?" I shook my head. "nope,have to drive tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you typically get this drunk on one sip?" I nodded. "I'll pop that cherry" Mr Goldsworthy said,handing the bar tender a five dollar bill. Did I hear that right? I choked on my drink. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded. The bar tender handed him a drink identical to mine. "So what exactly happened today?" He smirked. "You broke into my car,I said thank you." He didn't say too much. I rolled my eyes. "I mean you rushed out of the..." I saw people listening. "office just like freaking out." He nodded. "I overheard you and Adam talking." He smirked. "Give Nancy Drew a run for her money,why don't ya?" He said smirking. He sipped his drink and licked his lips.

"yeah bad day at work. I'm sure you've had them." He said, winking. "Oh yeah,all the time" I answered. I sipped my drink again,pretending I was an adult. "I'm dizzy" He laughed. "It's called buzzed, Ms Edwards." I put the drink down. "So yeah thanks for um reading that um paper to my mom um." I'm umming a lot. "Your welc um." He mocked me. He looked down,like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"So you playing dress up tonight? Or is this your typical out of school attire?" I looked around awkwardly as the music pumped up. "Wouldn't you like to know" I said. He smirked at me.

"Do you want to dance?" Did he just ask that? He must be drunk. I looked so freaked out. "uh isn't there some kind of rule against that?" I let out a loud burp. I blushed,covering my mouth. He laughed. "probably,but I'm too drunk to care." He said,slamming his empty glass on the bar counter. He led me to the dance floor. "besides I look like every other goth in here tonight. Pretty girl like you,could of danced with anyone of them." I smiled,as I made it to the dark dance floor.

"Did you just flirt with me?" He smirked. "no,not at all." That was sarcasm. I can tell. "So what other bands you like?" He asked. I smiled. "um fried ham,heartbreak trial,Goons...lots of em."

"Also my favorites." He yelled over the music. I'm dancing with my teacher. I should feel ashamed. No,what do I feel? Oh yeah,turned on. Wow I'm so headed to hell. We're dirty dancing,but it's too dark and nobody can see. Besides,I Clare Edwards would never be caught dead in a club,dressed like this,grinding a teacher. It's not like no one will ever know. Great,now I have a secret life.

The next day,

I was surprised to see Mr Goldsworthy at school. He drank pretty heavily last night. I sat in my chair,shaking nervously. I would have to kiss Mark in front of the whole class. I stared at the clock. Mr Goldsworthy looked board out of his mind as Ally and Wesley Shoester kissed awkwardly.

"Okay,that was just..next" You could tell he just wanted it to be over. His eyelids were droopy and he had dark circles under his eyes. He kept reaching for a bottle of Advil.

"Mr Fitzgerald,Ms Edwards you're up." I nodded and got up from my seat,terrified of public speaking.

I fiddled the script nervously,drawing a blank as Mr Goldsworthy stared at me with heavy eyelids. "Any time now,Ms Edwards"

"parting is such sweet sorrow,but I'll say goodnight till it be morrow." The only line I could remember. Mark looked at me like what the hell,because he knew it wasn't the scene we worked on. "I'm really sorry" I mouthed.

"A sip of poison ,yes" I nodded. "yes,poison is bad." I could feel my knees shaking,as the students stared and laughed at me. "Romeo!" "Juliet" Then Mark inched closer to me,giving me a kiss,and Mr Goldsworthy rolled his eyes. He stood up from his desk in a sudden rage.

"No! No! That is not right. This is pathetic. Romeo and Juliet were so in love with each other that they took their lives to be with each other in another life, where they wouldn't face ridicule,wouldn't have to deal with their parents. They were that in love." He threw his hands up.

"You can't kiss her like you'll see her again tomorrow,because Juliet didn't see Romeo again after that,he died! She was heartbroken. Then she stabbed herself!" I felt my heart race,as Mr Goldsworthy grabbed the back of my neck. He stood parallel to me.

"Look at her, she's beautiful. You have to grab her,look into her eyes,then kiss her with such passion and intensity that everyone can feel it,and that everyone can see how much you love her." When he said that,I felt chills.

I stood still,my eyes open like bottle caps. Was he going to kiss me? The bell rang,and I sighed heavily. He let go of me. "Let this be a lesson to all of you,before you blunder one of Shakespeare's greatest plays!" He said forcefully. I nodded,nervously,rushing to my locker.

"Clare what was that about?" Ally stopped me at her locker. "I don't know,but I can't breathe." I picked up my books,and started to walk off. "Ms Edwards?" I spun around slowly. "yes,Mr Goldsworthy." I answered. He motioned for me to follow him.

He pulled me into an empty classroom,and shut the door. "I'm sorry,again for signaling you out like that." I rolled my eyes. "Am I imagining things? You were,maybe you're just a natural flirt,or maybe you were very drunk last night." I shook my head. "yah,I'm obviously living off some kind of teenage girl fantasy. I'm sorry,really sorry." I rambled. He didn't say anything.

I turned to leave. He stopped me. "Ms Edwards,you're wrong. I'm immensely attracted to you." I felt my heart race out of control,as I was pressed against a wall. "Uh sorry to interrupt" Mr Torez walked into the room. He blew out a breath and looked at Mr Goldsworthy.

I stuttered and quickly went out the door in the hallway. I again tried to eeves drop. "You're not thinking right man. That's a 16 year old girl." He's stating the obvious,but please give me some credit. I'm wise beyond my years.

"It meant nothing,I swear" I felt my heart sink. "good" Mr Torez walked off. "You're not the first teacher to cross that line." Mr Torez turned back. "I won't cross it. I'm not you." When I heard that, I grabbed my books and ran out the door.

"Mr Mixed Signals" I muttered.

_**okay,wow that was a long chapter hehe. Hope you liked. I'm taking an original turn here and building it up before anything happens :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lesson number 3: Be subtle, be discrete & don't get caught**

I grunted as Mr Goldsworthy followed me around the corner of the school parking lot. "Clare,I'm really sorry." I shook my head. "for leading me on?" I asked. This ought to be good. "That's the only thing I'm not sorry for." He pulled my arm,turning me around to face him. "You heard the conversation yesterday." He smiled.

"Please stop that!" I said. I pulled my hands away. "You blow hot and cold,I'm so confused right now." I told him. I must have been yelling a little too loudly. He cupped his hand over my mouth. "Shh! Quiet down,you don't want the principal to hear." I rolled my eyes.

"I guess you're pretty messed up after your girlfriend dumped you,so take all the time you need,but please don't flirt with me then shut me down. I've had my heart broken enough,as it is. If you're just playing me like this to get some kind of school girl sex out of it,you can forget it." I felt empowered,telling him off like that. He smirked. "your self righteous moments are a turn on."

I rolled my eyes and walked off. "Clare,I was kidding,okay,sort of." I glanced at his green eyes,feeling myself being memorized by them. "It's not polite to stare" He whispered. I gave a shy smile,and brushed one of my curls behind my ear.

"Mr Goldsworthy." He smirked." Eli" He said,wow he has a first name. "Eli,I'm going to give you time to figure this out,okay?" His lips curled up into a smile. "Okay,fair enough." I started to walk off. "Hey Clare?" I turned around. "yes" I said slowly.

His lips grew into a smirk as he pressed me against the brick wall. We both gasped as we stood looking into each others eyes. He let go. "Time,right?". He repeated just sort of leaving me there,against a brick wall,confused. "Mr Goldsworthy,if you want to mess with me. I'll mess you up." He smirked. "really and how do you plan on doing that?" I batted my eyelashes. "ooh you'll see."

The next day,

I walked into English class,wearing a low cut top,a pair of Ally's heels,and some peaches and cream lip gloss. I was taunting him,and he was noticing. He ticked his tongue against his palette as he opened a drawer in his desk. "wow" He said out loud,as the class started walking in. He looked at his watch and at the clock. Yup he's falling right into my plan.

I dropped my pencil on the floor giving a slightly pathetic _oops _as I bent down to pick it up,squeezing my breasts together as I picked it up. He shook his head at me. I knew at that moment,that it was on.

He subtly picked up the red shiny apple from his desk. He huffed his breath on it,and rubbed it against his black button down shirt. He took a bite of it,raising his eyebrows. I could see him challenging me,his eyes saying your move

I smiled. I was going to win this round. I took out my lip gloss wand,biting my lip hard. I unscrewed the lip gloss and moved the wand past my lips in a slow seductive motion. I received a head shake. Ally pulled my arm away. She let out a low laugh. "You're so getting an A right now in seduction." I rolled my eyes. Mr Goldsworthy closed his eyes,and licked his lips.

"Uh teach?" damn. Mark walked up to the desk with his work sheet. "done" He said. Mr Goldsworthy smiled, awkwardly. "yes,and right on time" He smirked. "It's sloppy Joe day in the cafeteria today." Yah,don't make your flirting obvious at all. He so wants to spank me with that ruler. He looked away,reading his book.

He picked up the ruler and slapped it gently against the edge of his desk. yup,what did I tell ya? I smiled,as he stood up from his desk. "Ms Edwards, worksheet?" I looked down,seeing it wasn't finished. He knew that.

"You've got detention today." Something about those words sounded so dirty to me,but I laughed it off,and turned to my work sheet.

The class continued as normal,and then the bell rang. I left with the other students not to look suspicious. I stayed behind in the hallway. The students all left,and I headed into detention. "Here for detention" I said,dropping the slip on his desk. He bit his bottom lip. "Ms Edwards,what am I going to do with you?" I smiled.

"I warned you." He went over to windows and closed the shades,walked over to the door and locked it,and pulled the shade down as well. "I was right,you just want me for school girl sex." He stopped me.

"Mr Goldsworthy is in charge of this classroom now." I smirked,as I was for the 3' d time this week pushed against a wall,this time kissed intensively,and passionately. His tongue forced into my mouth,his hands running through my hair. Our eyes closed and his hands moving to my waist. I felt myself being picked up and sat on a desk.

We both gasped. "That was driving me crazy since the first moment you walked into my class." I smiled. "You make me want to break the law,Ms Edwards" He breathed huskily. "I'm not going to have sex with you." He was taken back. "I didn't think you would." He picked up my hand,examining it. "true love waits..." With my other hand I took my hand away. "It's a promise,not to have sex until marriage."

Mr Goldsworthy,Eli smirked." you know we can look at this as a positive thing. We don't have sex. We don't get arrested."

"but you're going to have to stop wearing those clothes,and biting your lips." I nodded. "You sure you're over your ex,because I don't want to be anybody's rebound.  
" I said firmly.

He replyed with a smirk,and then kissed me again. My arms instinctively fell around his neck. "We still have to be smart about this." I nodded. "absolutely Mr Goldsworthy,in class I hate you." He smirked. "Then I hate you just as much." We resumed kissing. This was a great detention session.

"I want to know more about you though,making out is fun don't get me wrong,but I want a relationship." He raised his eyebrows at my words.

"and you don't." Ugh! the look on his face. I jumped off that desk so fast. "I want you,I think that counts for something." He said. My disgusted look soon became a small smile. "Not yet Clare,but soon." That's probably the best response I'll get out of him. I nodded in agreement,as we went back to kissing. We both stopped suddenly,as there was a knock on the door.

"uh..." Eli looked around. "hide" I quickly ran under the desk,as he opened the door. "Yah,teach I have a question about this assignment...yah you're not Mr Torez..." I gulped,as I hid under the desk,hoping Mark wouldn't notice. He of course, noticed. "Hey Edwards,what you doing under the desk?" I gulped. "oh just looking for something..." He rolled his eyes. "I see what's going on here."

I had no idea what to say at that moment. I really hoped he was stupid,and wouldn't put two and two together. My ripped top and messed up hair was not helping my case. Deny,Deny it. The only thought going through my mind.

Before I could speak, Eli pulled Mark into the classroom. "Okay,what do you want?" He asked,and Mark just laughed. "hmm what do I want in exchange for not telling the principal you're macking with one of your students...? hmm.." He stroked his chin like a mad scientist. "I knew there was something wrong...when you were undressing her with your eyes" Mark laughed again,as Mr Goldsworthy went in for a death grip.

"Right,real smart just threaten a student." Mark said,challenging. Mr Goldsworthy let go. "What I want is simple. I want this to stop,and for Clare to be with me." I could literally feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "You want,what?" I asked,shocked.

"So how bout it Mr Gold?" We both looked at each other. "What do you say Clare,be my girlfriend or I turn Mr Sick Bastard in to the principal?" I shook at the thought of that ultimatum,and without thinking said "okay" Mr Goldsworthy just looked at me. "I'm sorry,I don't want you in trouble" Eli shook his head. "Well see you outside,girlfriend" Mark said,and walked off.

"I was going to deny it,but thanks for getting us in a black mail scheme." I said. Eli was not happy. I shook my head. "Oh my God...I'm so sorry." He put his hand up. "save it Clare." No,No,No... "I'll fix this,okay?" He rolled his eyes. "No,I'll fix this..." The look in his eyes scared me,maybe I didn't really know Eli that well.

He straightened his tie and went out the door. "Mr Fitzgerald" He said. "What do you want teach?" I slowly moved out the door and hid behind a few lockers,once again trying to eeves drop. "I'd like to offer you...a peace treaty"

I felt my hands shake,as he walked him out the door. "What's going on?" I shut the locker in front of me. "hey!" A kid yelled. "I'm so sorry" I walked Ally off to the girls bathroom. I quickly bent down and checked under all the stalls,making sure no one was in there.

"Okay,Mark Fitzgerald caught me um kissing,making out with someone and now he's blackmailing me..." Ally's eyes popped open. "Mr Goldsworthy,Clare you could get in so much trouble..." I nodded. "yah,I know that. Now I have to be Fitzgerald's girlfriend." Ally shook her head in disappointment.

"I really like Eli,I don't know what to do. One day together,and we get caught like this..." Ally smiled. We walked out of the bathroom,a near 20 minutes later. "Ms Edwards can I see you about your paper?" Mr Goldsworthy walked past me. I nodded,and went into the classroom.

The look on Eli's face told me something was up. My heart sank when I realized he had done something. "What did you do?" I stuttered.

"Don't worry,Fitzyboy won't be bothering us again." I looked up in terror. "and you're sure about that?" He smirked. "No,stop with the crooked smile,tell me what you did!" I demanded an answer. I stopped interrogating him,when I heard voices coming from the hallway. "Principal Sim it's not mine! I swear!" I watched two officers pulling Mark down the hall out the exit. I walked back in the classroom. "you had him arrested?" I said in pure outrage.

"What if he tells them about us?" He smirked. "His word against mine" Those words didn't seem to make me feel better. "Give me some credit Clare,he crossed the line,he should know not to mess with me." I shut the door. "No! We crossed the line,and he's ..." I covered my face. "not going to bother us again." He looked into my eyes. "if there's any other problems,I'll take care of them." He said soothingly.

"okay" I said softly. Clare Edwards what did you get yourself into?

_**to be continued...**_

_**I wanted the Fitz/Eli war going on. I want to stick with some of the themes that have happened,just switch it around a bit to if Eli wasa teacher,and not her english partner. review hehe :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**When ex's return**

**Wow! Wow! That's two wows right there :) I was so happy to see all those favorites and alerts. It was one of those "you like me,you really like me" moments :) So thankyou so much! Hope you enjoy chapter 4 :) xoxo**

I literally had to keep myself from falling asleep in history. _"So then the war ended...but thousands of soldiers died..." _My eyes flicked open,as the bell rang. I straightened my skirt and walked to English class. "Dead girl walking" I heard Alli say. I rolled my eyes. "I get that after your perfect family portrait fell off the wall,that you need something,but Clare as hot as this is...

This is going to get you in some severe trouble." I shook my head. "Nobody will know,and you just need to shut up." I said infuriated. Wow after school detention is rubbing off on me. Mom doesn't ask questions anymore. She blames the fighting on my slow failing academic excellence. "No joke,are you okay?" I nodded,because I didn't really want to hear what she would say about the whole Fitzgerald thing. He hasn't been to school since Last Friday.

"You're being really naive Clare,who knows if you're the only one." I tucked the hair behind my ear. "I trust that..." I stopped when other students walked down the hall. "We'll talk about this,later" Alli brushed it off,and walked into the English class,giving Mr Goldsworthy an awful stare. He glanced at the clock,pointing a pencil in the air,as I took the seat closest to him.

"Okay,so English homework..." I put my assignment on my desk,catching a glimpse of Eli. I quickly searched the classroom,probably paranoid someone was watching me and Eli. Everyone seemed to have had their noses in their books,and could care less about what was going on. I played it smart. I attempted to pass a note to Alli,one intended for Mr Goldsworthy to read.

"Ms Edwards there's no note passing in my class." He confiscated it,and read it,smirking. He lowered his eyes. "you can talk to Alli about high heels after class." He crumbled up the note,and threw it in the trash. Looks like he got the message. I stared at my book,most of the class, giving a little smile,a little hair tousle here and there.

Alli rolled her eyes at me,angrily. I don't know why she thinks it's her place to judge what I do,or don't do for that matter. Class ended,finally,and I stuck around after the students cleared out.

"Clare,I can't let you come over tonight." Eli said. I felt my heart sink a little bit,as I sat on top of my desk. "What?What did I do? Is it the Fitzgerald thing?" Eli shook his head. "You told your little girlfriend,remember the words _and don't tell anyone who has a big mouth?_ and that's not even the issue here Clare." I looked at him questioningly. "Then what is?" I asked,worriedly.

"I just don't want to be tempted to take this to another level,beyond your comfort zone,and beyond the law." He answered. I blinked,as my eyes were overcome with sadness,and something else a feeling of rejection.

"I understand,at least think about the dance..." He shook his head. "no need to think about it,cause I'm chaperoning it." This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. "okay,so then drive in tonight?" He nodded. "yup,pick you up at 8" I felt tingles. I smiled,and went out the back of the classroom,and into the science room,not expecting to run into Mr Torez,but it is his classroom,so I probably should of thought this one through a little more.

His arms were crossed. "Hi Mr Torez" I said in a friendly way. He shook his head at me,and grunted angrily. He went into the english classroom. _Eeves drop time..._

"Okay,what part of don't do it,don't you get Eli? You can go around sexing up your students!" He yelled in a whisper. "okay,she just had a question about an assignment." He snickered.

"You may think you've got everyone fooled,but sooner of later,people are going to find out. Her friends are going to brag about it,and her brother is going to beat you up. Then when you least expect it. She's going to get hit by a car,and then your life will come crashing down."

Eli was silent a moment. "I never took you for a fool Adam,but you're still hung up on what happened over 2 years ago. Okay,this is not the same thing." There was a thud as the door slammed close. "You're the one who isn't fooling anyone. So you shouldn't be fooling around with a student."

I shook my head,hearing the sound of a brief case lock,and feet dragging towards the other door. "Ms Edwards,you really need to stop hanging out in my classroom." I turned around. "Mr Torez,I'm really sorry" He sat down in front of the lab. "Ms Edwards,let me give you a science lesson,because you're a bright student." I dropped my mouth open.

"Now this chemical right hear oxidizes everything else. It gets rid of the shine in gold. It gets rid of the white coating this chemical holds onto,and slowly day by day it destroys it." He said in a powerful speaking voice. I turned my lips in.

"Tell me straight?" I asked. He looked around. "In other words you..." He picked up a test tube. "Eli..." He picked up another ,and then threw the two in a glass beaker. The two substances combined and then evaporated.

"That's quite a visual." I said,sitting my backpack down. "I've known him since high school Clare." He opened the door. "Now,hopefully this lesson has taught you something." I nodded. "So what happened to you?" He rolled his eyes. "You know what ask your boyfriend." He spat back. I walked out of there. I headed home,walking this time.

"Apparently,I'm fire and you're ice" "So you're following me..." I asked,watching the hearse trail behind me from the view of my compact mirror. "I just wanted to make sure you got home." I shifted my body,and stared. "You're making it really obvious." He pulled the car over,parallel parking in front of an apartment complex. He walked out of the car,stuffing his keys in his pocket. Then he pulled his hoodie up,and tied it,putting on a pair of black frames.

"There, now no one will know. I look like any other highschooler out there." I smiled. "So Adam talked to you too?" I nodded. "yup,and apparently..." He walked over to a bench. "Clare,Adam became involved with a student a few years ago. When she turned 18,he wanted to make it official,but she was hit by a drunk driver before he even got the chance. Then the girls brother blamed him for her death,and well tried to kill him. He was released on parole,some time last year,but Adam never got over Fiona." I smiled.

"I'll do my best to stay away from oncoming traffic." I said. "He told me he knew you since highschool,made it sound very dramatic and morally repugnant." Eli laughed. "yah,sounds about right. Adam always blows things out of proportion. We're being careful. We're taking this slow,and there's nothing to worry about." I felt comfort in those words. "okay,I believe you." I went to hold his hand,when we stopped suddenly. "oh shit!" He exclaimed. I stood up. "Oh my God is there a bug?" I searched myself for bugs.

"No,that's my ex" I looked up. "Don't look." He advised. "Please don't ask me to crawl under the bench?" He swung his jacket off and put his glasses on top of his head. "Ellie,look um..." The gothic princess crossed her arms and looked at the hearse parked in front of,her apartment. _Her apartment. "_You're parking in front of my apartment now?" I gulped. "I'm really sorry,okay" She looked around.

"Why now Eli? I left you for Jesse. We weren't meant to be together." Eli shook his head. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." I mentally rolled my eyes and walked off,hoping she'd think I was just another student walking home from school.

"parking in front of his ex girlfriends house. That was his excuse in following me home." I mentally reasoned,and started walking home,again. How could I compete with that gorgeous girl? I was simple. I was innocent. I was elegant. I sometimes borrowed clothes from my Grandmother. I rolled my eyes again,and kept walking,hearing the two argue every mile.

I made the final turn into my driveway,finding my mom getting out of the car. "how was school?" I raised my eyebrow,like "you've got to be kidding me?" I was thinking it,but I didn't say it.

"Clare this is attorney Dawson,she's going to..." "pleasure to meet you Clare." I accepted the handshake,and went up to my room. I stopped in front of my mom and dad's room. A whole pile of boxes and dress suits laying on the bed. I stopped,when I realized what this meant. "You hired a divorce attorney!" I ran down the stairs in a loud galloping sound. "Clare,your father and I have decided to go our separate ways." I looked around. "What do you mean? Just yesterday..."

I tried to keep myself from crying. When that didn't work,something else came over me. I ran up the stairs,finding an old private school skirt,a black long corseted blouse,normally I'd wear that under something,not separate. I put on fish nets and red lipstick. _I look like his ex._ I shut my eyes,putting a bathrobe over my new experimental wardrobe. "Who am I kidding,I can't compete with that!" I rolled my eyes and sent Eli a text,explaining he was better off with Ms Goth.

Mom went out with the divorce attorney,and I sat watching some episodes of friends and painting my nails red. I was stopped by a knock at the door. I glanced out,seeing a dark figure. "Clare" I heard a familiar voice. I opened the door. "You can't just show up at my house" Eli walked into the house,uninvited.

"What's this about?" He looked at the text on his phone. "I said,you have fun with your ex." He rolled his eyes. "Baby, Ellie and I never would get together again." I clutched onto my bathrobe. "baby?" I asked. "What I'm trying to say is you're my girlfriend now." I rolled my eyes.

"more mixed signals Eli! You say you want to be with me,but not have a relationship,now after 2 weeks you want a relationship?" He nodded. "yah,pretty much." I sat down on the sofa,muteing my friends episode.

"But I can't give you what other girls can..." I said softly. He smirked. "You don't need to! I'm sick of those girls and You can give me things that other girls my age can't; meaningful conversations,hours of laughter,steamy fan fiction...should I continue?" I smiled. "Then,I probably shouldn't of jumped to conclusions." I dropped my bathrobe. "Whoa" He said in a sort of sexy monotone.

"I'm really sorry." His mouth dropped open. "This is hot,don't get me wrong,but it's not you." I nodded. "So get changed for our date,I purposely parked 4 streets over." I smiled,and went up the stairs to change. I rushed back down the stairs. "Much better" Eli sighed in agreement,as we went out the door. I left a note on the coffee table,and turned the TV off. _"Went out with Alli,be back later.-Clare"_

"So what drive in movie do you want to see?" I laughed. "Your pick" I said. He smirked. "ladies' choice" I smiled again. 'The omen' He laughed. "Reading minds will get you so far in life." He said. He climbed out of the car and went to get snacks. He came back with boxes of candy and 2 tickets. "Got the double feature,dirty dancing and the omen." I smiled. "You remind me of Baby." I laughed. "and you remind me of Johnny."

To be honest,we made out during most of the movie,so I couldn't tell you anything about it,cept the girl carried a watermelon and then somebody had the time of their life,but you get the gist of it.

"Hey got you something,to kind of declare us a concealed, morally repugnant couple" I smiled. "for a lack of better words." He snickered,taking a plastic gumball machine ball out of his pocket. "A gumball machine ring?" I laughed. "Hey laugh all you want,but there's not much you can get at a concession stand..."

I smiled,excepting it just the same. I really liked it,a blue and white stoned bow ring. "Thank you" I said,giving a small kiss,that soon escalated into a full on make out session. We stopped suddenly,when we heard a knock on the window. At that moment,I think time froze.

...

I crawled into the backseat,hoping it wasn't an officer. Mr Goldsworthy rolled down the window. "Is there a problem officer?" I heard loud snickering,soon realizing that the guy at the window was Fitzgerald. "Why Hello Mr Goldsworthy,such a lovely evening,perfect weather for revenge.' I caught a breath,as the passenger's door opened,and Mark climbed in. "So where's Clare tonight? Is she tired after you fooled around all night?" He said in a rude way.

"Mr Fitzgerald,I believe you have it all wrong. Clare and I are not a couple." Mark rolled his eyes. "So then you have two movie tickets just for the hell of it,huh?" He turned around,and started searching for something. Oh yah...me!

"Edwards,come out, come out wherever you are..." I covered my mouth again,trying not to say anything,as he crawled in the back seat. "You know you're lucky,I wasn't a cop. You're little boyfriend here got me arrested,so I'm going to put him in the hospital,especially since he's out with my girlfriend..."

I clutched my hoodie,trying to go unnoticed,but he found me. "Wow,you camoflauge so well,I didn't see you there for a second." I sat back up.

"Tomorrow morning,I'm going to the school board about this..." I rolled my eyes. "Please don't..." He laughed. "He planted coke in my locker." Mr Goldsworthy laughed. "Actually it was sugar and flour." Eli exclaimed. I laughed. "You think this is funny blue eyes? I go to school with you for 3 fricken years,and you fall for your teacher? What does he have that I don't?" I rolled my eyes.

"um well for starters,he doesn't have a criminal record." Mark smirked,evilly. "Funny you should say that..."

I pressed my lips together. "Can you just leave,please!" He looked around. "not without my girlfriend." I shook my head. "I'm sorry" I said to Eli,as I climbed out of the car with Fitzgerald,who I guess had decided to make my life a living hell.

_**to be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Drama 101**

**Alright,inspiration struck me. I want to be out of the ordinary and give you completely unexpected plot twists haha. :) I have no idea right now how to pull off an Eli POV,and probably won't be able to get two chapters up at a time,but I will try. :)**

**Alright,so I have to give the credit to my friend Kelsey,who helped me find a way to get Fitz away from Clare,cause honestly I had no idea how,so thankyou Kelsey this ones for you!**

"Hold my hand?" I tried not throw up in my mouth at the site of Fitz holding my hand. "Look,this is just wrong!" I pulled my hand away. "You know what's wronger?" I rolled my eyes. "Wronger isn't a word!" I yelled,as he grabbed my free hand. "Right,well what's even more of a no,no." I stood on the hard sidewalk,hoping somebody would rescue me. "swapping spit with a teacher. That's really sick." Fitzgerald retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't ask you for an opinion,and certainly didn't ask you for any blackmail!" He laughed,brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty." His voice was one octave away from sounding serial killer creepy.

I cringed and sped off. "Where you going girlfriend?" He wasn't going to let me run. "okay,listen here Mark. I don't want to be your girlfriend. I didn't ask for you to walk in on whatever the helk you thought was happening,and I..." He pushed my arm down,and breathed heavily.

"I don't really care!" He expressed,taking my hand again. With the other he formed an imaginary telephone. "Hello,Mr Simpson...yeah I'd like to express concern about a teacher's mental stability." He huffed.

"yeah,not as dumb as I look,folks!" He announced as if he had an audience. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the front steps of the school,hoping he'd leave,but no he stayed nearly glued to my hand. "How did you even get out of expolsion?" I asked,infuriated. "Well,Simple...Mommy's the vice principal." I raised my brows.

"You can't make me your girlfriend against my will. That's not right." He laughed. "You know what's not right in a bigger sense?" He let go of my hand,giving a chaste kiss to my cheek. I felt such anger boiling up inside me,but I couldn't express it. I had to figure out a way out of this... The bell rang,and Mark finally let go of my hand,leaving it sweaty and cramped.

I gave a fake smile,and went into the school,trying to find Alli. "Clare,there you're! I tried to call you all last weekend,what happened?" I looked around,and then pulled her into the bathroom. Once again,checking under the stalls to make sure no one was in there.

"Spill it!" Alli ordered. "Okay,Fitzgerald caught me again,actually I think he deliberately followed us. He's like a stalker Alli. He was outside my window this morning,and I don't know what to do,cause he knows about what happened with Eli,and I'm scared." Alli grabbed me,pulling me into a hug.

"Okay,calm down." We pulled apart,as she gripped onto my shoulders for dear life. "I'm going to take care of this,okay?" She tried to instill confidence in me. I nodded,even though I thought that was an impossible task.

"We need to find something on him..." Alli took out her cell phone. "What are you doing? Who are you calling?" I asked. Alli smiled. "someone who can dig up some dirt on Fitz." She answered as her eyes lowered into a stare.

"The way I see it...no one is going to take his side. We need something..." I stopped her from finishing. "His mom works in the office. They find something they think is drugs in is locker,and he gets off with a little slap on the wrist." My face fell to my hands. "I have no idea what to do."

"Clare,I'm not going to let him get away with this..." Alli's eyes turned from their usual brown to a deep dark black. She shut her phone,and walked out of the bathroom. I followed,running into Fitzgerald,who was probably waiting in the hall that whole time.

"Ready to go girlfriend...?" I nodded,cause I really had no other choice. I walked off with Fitzgerald,turning around to see Alli walking into what I thought was the janitor's closet. I turned around quickly as Fitzgerald walked me into history class. About 40 minutes into history,I got a text from Alli. "Fitzy boy will be going bye bye..." I looked around for her,but she wasn't in history class. I sighed as the bell rang,thinking she probably ditched,and walked off to English class.

I sighed a breath of relief when I didn't see Fitzgerald in the classroom. I guess, I got there early. I looked over at Mr Goldworthy,who was focused on his cell phone,not really caring. "Everyone's at the pep rally,Edwards." He said under his breath.

I looked around the classroom again. "Keep staring,but nobody is coming to class,so I say we ditch." He suggested. It sounded so tempting. I blinked my eyes a few times.

The halls were empty. He walked over to his classroom,and shut his door. "Fitz wouldn't like it,if I ditched with you..." I said in a low tone,even though it hurt me to tell him no. "Yeah well last time I checked,he wasn't here..." He makes a good point. I caught a smirk on his part and jumped up from my chair.

"Did you have something to do with the surprise pep rally?" I asked. He snickered. "No,no it's not my fault this school has tremendous school spirit." I can smell sarcasm from a mile away. That's a yes. I laughed,as we went out the back of Adams..."Mr Torez's" classroom.

"So,I take it Alli talked to you,about Fitz stalking me...?" Eli shook his head. "Nope,but Fitzgerald is really starting to get on my nerves." He admitted. "So where can a student and a teacher go around here and be unnoticed?" He smirked. "I was thinking my place for a movie,some popcorn,and contraband kissing." I liked the sound of that...We snuck around to his car.

"So how did you pull off a surprise pep rally?" I asked,curiously. He snickered. "I don't share my secrets,Ms Edwards" He smiled in satisfaction,as the car came to a stop. "Well, remind me to thank you for getting me away from Fitz. He was scarring me." He smiled. "Well,I'm sure we can find plenty of ways for you to thank me." He put his hands to his chest when he said that. I leaned in and he did too for a secluded,contraband kiss.

"Alright back to my disguise..." He tightened the hood of his jacket and put on his dark rimmed glasses,as we walked across the street to an apartment complex. I stopped half way at the door,when I thought I saw someone parked outside watching us. "Eli..." I tried to get his attention,but the car sped off,so I didn't think much about it, after that.

We walked into the door,and he turned the lights on. "Oh my gosh wow!" I stopped. "You like my humble abode?" He asked,setting his leather jacket on a red and black tweed sofa. I nodded. "Make yourself comfortable."

...

I smiled,and got comfortable on the couch. He sat down next to me,putting his arm around me,going in for a kiss. We both stopped midway,when we heard something that sounded like water running. He looked around,flicking his eyes in a swift back in fourth motion. "hold on a second" He walked a few steps towards a bathroom,and knocked on the door.

"Uh.." He stopped suddenly when he heard a woman's voice answer. "Just taking a shower,my water got turned off." I rolled my eyes,and crossed my arms,thinking _oh, you better explain this. _"uh" I rolled my eyes. "She has a key" _Yeah,that's a great explanation_. *sarcasm*

I grabbed my jacket,and headed for the door,but he stopped me. "I swear,I didn't know she was here." I nodded,angrily. The shower turned off,and I heard slight humming as the door popped open. I jumped onto the couch,and covered myself with a throw blanket,trying to conceal my identity.

"Ellie...Can I have my key back? I don't want you showering at my place." Eli said. "Who's that?" The ex girlfriend looked over the sofa. "Just a friend" She laughed. "Right,you're bringing home drunk friends again,hoping to score sexually. Another reason we broke up,you just couldn't help,but sleep around" She said rather loudly.

"Key?" Eli asked again. I heard hard foot steps as the door swung open,and she made a dramatic exit. He pulled the blanket off of me. "Want to see how serious I'm about us?" I stood up,still disgusted. "Here,now you have a key to my apartment." He put the key in my palm and closed my hand.

"um thanks" I didn't really know what to say. I guess he really had no idea she was over there,or still had a key. I put it into the pocket of my jeans,and sat back down on the couch. "So,just a friend?" I questioned,still suspicious over the whole thing. "You know I didn't mean that,baby." I smiled.

"What did she mean by that?" Dare,I ask that? He smirked. "Ellie,she can be jealous and say things she doesn't mean. I can assure you,I never cheated on her. If anything,she was the homewrecker."

"So,can you promise me no more surprise interruptions?" He smirked,and captured his lips with mine. After about 5 minutes of making out... "What movie you want to watch?" I could tell he was getting bugged,that he couldn't get under my blouse.

I smiled,looking at the DVDS on his coffee table. "Undercover nuns?" I asked,curiously. "I thought it was appropriate." I cracked him one "Ouch,he feigned his hurt. "We could do other things..."

I looked up,pondering the thought,and resumed kissing him. Once again we were interrupted,but this time by a cell phone. I picked it up,sounding breathless. "Clare,it's Alli. Fitz was in a car crash. He's going to the hospital. We're waiting for the ambulance." I sat up shocked. "Oh my God!" I said. "He's asking for his girlfriend..." Those words she said made me cringe.

"Tell him,she had a family emergency." I hung the phone up and returned to making out,when a beep came through my cell phone. I rolled my eyes. "Alli" I said aggravated. I stopped when I saw a number out of the area.

_"Shame on you,for being so naive. Mr Goldsworthy is not who he says he is,at all." _My eyes showed concern,as I shut the phone. "What was that about?" Eli asked,kissing my neck.

"Fitzgerald was in a car crash." I broke away. As much,as I absolutely hated him. I had to see if he was alright. "oh" Eli didn't look too surprised to hear that. I stood up quickly. "I have to go!" I said. "You want me to drive you?" I shook my head,and walked out of the apartment,running into his ex with a laundry basket as I made my exit. She smirked at me,and shook her head with a chuckle. "Oh dear!" I exclaimed. "You're the new definition of teacher's pet." I gulped. There was no sense in trying to hide. I was just caught coming out of my teacher's apartment.

"Did you send this?" I immediately went back to the text,showing it to her. She shook her head. "Nope,but everyone knows that. You're in over your head,little girl." I caught a breath. "Eli said..." She stopped me,pushing her long red bangs out of her face,and rolling her eyes. "Yah,Eli says a lot of things..." Not the best response to hear.

"Yeah,I'm beginning to think that too." I snarled back. I made my way to the driveway,and tried to return the call or text on the phone,only to get _"The number you're trying to reach has been changed" _My heart stopped. I called information.

"Yes,I need a location for area code 646" I heard some typing and a ladies voice finally talk after the recording. "That area code belongs to New York City" I gasped. "Thank you" and hung up the phone.

I caught a cab in front of a near by restaurant to take me back to Degrassi. When I got there, Alli had her mouth covered,at the site of Mark's car smashed into a telephone pole. "Clare,the police are saying this wasn't an accident." She gulped.

"I know he's an ass hole and everything else,but nobody should of hurt him like that..." I turned around quickly to hug her. "What do you mean,hurt him like that?" I asked,quietly. She bit her lip. "Someone snapped the breaks,rendering him un capable of stopping...and he hit a pole!" I looked at Alli who was crying pretty hard.

The ambulance doors were open,flashing,lifting Fitz into the back on a stretcher. "Edwards! I'm going to get your little boyfriend for this,don't even have to think twice about that!" Fitz yelled,wrathful. A nearby officer investigating the scene heard this and stopped me. "What does he mean by that?" I swallowed. "I think he hit his head pretty hard. I'm the only girlfriend he's got." I walked off.

I just lied to a cop for Eli. Could Eli really be capable of something like this? I walked right into Mr Torez who was being cornered by a tall auburn haired guy. "Long time,no see Mr Torez." Mr Torez swallowed hard. "Relax,I have no plans on hurting you. I truly believe you're going to get everything that's coming to you,and so much more..." He said that in a deranged tone.

I bit my lip hard,as he turned around. I clutched Alli's hand. "Hey Sweetheart,You missed me?" Something about that didn't sit right with me. I clutched Alli's hand even harder. Mr Torez looked at us,signaling us to go. I couldn't run,I had a bad feeling about this.

"You're not supposed to be within 500 feet of me." Mr Torez said,nervously. The mysterious boy laughed. "Relax, I left my switch blade at home. You! Actually had the gall to put one of my best friends in jail!" Mr Torez held his brief case up trying to defend himself. The boy put his hands up. "Oh,okay then I'll just move over here. I can be within 500 feet of her,maybe even less" He smiled confidentally. I didn't know where to go. I tried my best to get the officer's attention,before he drove off.

_**to be continued...**_

_**Okay,hehe I know what you're thinking,but the guy cornering Mr Torez is not Declan. haha:) Sorry if it's getting too dramatic for you. I watched a without a trace marathon and thought it was perfect inspiration. LOL :) So, who do you think cut the breaks on Fitz's car?**_

_**-xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**The blame game**

**Wow! Ya'll are too good to me wow! :) Thankyou so much. It's almost the next day,so I think I made within the 2 chapters in one day deadline,hoping so...xoxo**

I watched the officer speed off. He probably had some other crime to investigate. "Didn't you miss me,Sweetheart?" I hated when he called me that. My ex boyfriend. He still really bugs the helk out of me.

"KC,shouldn't you be somewhere with that bubble blonde,you know the one you left me for?" He let out a low chuckle,and smiled a slightly pathetic smile. "Things aren't really working out." My eye brows went up. "Oh" I said,by now I had lured him away from Mr Torez. Mr Torez mouthed a simple thank you,and got in his car quickly locking the doors.

"Do you think it's funny in your twisted head, to go around scarring teacher's?" Alli asked,her tone sharp. "Hey,I enjoy messing with him. He got Declan arrested sophomore year. He was just trying to scare him,it's not like he was actually going to stab him. He stabbed the fricken wall. It's not my fault Torez freaked out from here to the moon!" KC yelled. I rolled my eyes. "I saw the news okay,and I think what he did was pretty twisted,so didn't surprise me that he got arrested,and expelled." I argued.

I tugged my hair frustratingly. "Seriously KC,I don't really give a flying fart in space about your side of the story. I'm not in a white room holding a lamp over her head, there's no reason to tell me anything." I walked off with Alli. "Clare, come on :)" KC cupped my face,and I looked away. "Out of all the girls,I dated and dumped,you were my favorite." KC said in cute little voice. Wow this boy doesn't know when to stop.

"I've got news for you KC,you weren't mine." Alli dropped her mouth open,as we started walking home. "You should of seen the look on his face." Alli applauded. I rolled my eyes,letting out a laugh. "Keep a secret?" Alli put her pinky up as I hooked mine with hers. "Sealed" she said. This kind of stuff goes in the vault.

"Mr Torez had a relationship with one of his students a good two years ago,and well she was hit by a car." Alli gasped. "I read about the accident in the paper,but seriously our Mr Torez,the awkward,klutzy scientist?" I nodded. "Yup,and then her brother almost stabbed him..." Alli was so shocked.

"So,I guess Mr Shall not be named told you this?" Alli asked. I smiled. "Alli,I just can't see Eli capable of something like that. I mean planting something in someone's locker,but it wasn't even drugs. It was just a decoy to get him to the cop shop." I looked down.

"I mean do you think who ever did it,that they wanted to scare Fitz,or..." Alli stopped me. "Yah,I don't know." She said quickly,and walked a few paces in front of me.

I stopped suddenly,when I saw Eli trailing behind me. Alli looked at me. "You can't be serious?" She walked off on her own. "What ever Ellie told you is a boat load of crap." Eli said,rolling down his window. I stared at the tinted window next to me,suddenly feeling one of those stranger's with candy moments.

"Did you cut the breaks on Fitzgerald's car?" I asked straight out. Eli shook his head. "Why,would you even ask me that?" I crossed my arms,stopping as the car did.

"I wouldn't resort to something like that. Besides he's not really a threat,nobody would believe him, Clare." Eli said calmly. I bit my lip. My chest raised as I tried to get a breath in,and started to speak. "I'm being told a lot of things about you,I mean your ex tells me you say a lot of things. Somebody is telling me you're not who you say you're. Mr Torez..." I tried to get out everything bothering me. He stopped me,reaching for my arm.

"Hey, They're wrong,Clare. I admit,I may of done some stupid things in high school,but in no way are they part of my life now,and I'll admit I never was really good at keeping a relationship. You're 16, if you want to go off with someone else I can't stop you, there's no reason to cut anybody's brake cables." He tried to give me an explanation.

I turned around slightly,watching Alli roll her eyes at me,_like how can you be so stupid,Clare?_ "Get in" Eli said. I looked around,as crazy as it sounds I believed him.

"I told you Fitz was stalking me. Why would I run off with someone like that? I'm going to ask you one more time,did you mess with Fitz's car?" He shook his head. "No" His rolled his eyes to the side,signaling me to get in the car.

My heart and my head suddenly felt like they were at war,and as stupid as it might of been,I went with my heart,and climbed into the passenger side of his car.

"Who, sent you that text?" Eli asked. I opened my phone up to read the text. "I don't know. It says it came from New york,and I don't know anyone there." He stopped,giving off a hmm,like he was in deep thought. I could tell it bothered him. He turned down the street,in a fast swift turn of the steering wheel.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "I wanted to make sure you got home safe." I leaned over to crack him. "Idiot,people will recognize your car!" He smirked,and parked 4 streets over from mine. "Give me some credit." He said,rolling his eyes.

He put his disguise on. "Eli..." I felt as if something changed. "Why are you being so protective?" He took my hand and started walking with me. "Someone's back in town,okay? Someone who has a grudge towards me and Adam." I flicked my eyes open,as if I was dreaming. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"What's going on?" I demanded an answer. "What did you do? What did Mr Torez do?" I swallowed. "That doesn't matter" He brushed it off. "Tell me you're not the bad guy here? Please..." I looked at his eyes,that were reflected through his glasses. "I'm not,I want to be with you,but in doing so I could put you in danger." I raised my eyebrows. "Is it Fitzgerald?" I asked. He shook his head. "Clare,Fitz is the least of our worries." My stomach turned. My face stood in a still expression.

"Clare!" Alli yelled,running toward me. "Fitz is telling everyone Mr Goldsworthy tried to kill him. Saying he confronted him about an inappropriate situation,and that he just yelled at him,threatening to kill him." I dropped staring at the phone. "That's not true!" Eli yelled. "I know,I believe you. he's trying to you fired!" I said angrily.

" Wait, who sent you this?" Alli closed the phone quietly. "Fitz is okay,he has a broken arm,and some stiches to his head." How does she know that? "Clare,I did something really stupid..." Alli started to cry. "Clare...umm..." I knew at that moment what she was about to tell me was really bad. "It's okay" I walked her away from Mr Goldsworthy.

"You can tell me anything..." I assured Alli,walking her over to the neighborhood bus stop. We sat on the bench,as I rubbed her back,and she cried. "Clare, Fitz cheated on me,okay? He black mailed you,used this against you,and I got really mad,so mad that I wanted to get him back,and scare him,that I went into the janitors closet, got some wire cutters. Then you walked off with him,and I went to his car,and cut something.

I swear,I was just trying to get the car to stall. I didn't mean it!" She cried. I hugged her. My mouth dropped open. "Did anyone see you?" I asked. "I really don't know." Alli cried.

"You have to tell someone,Alli." She shook her head.

"I already have one juvenile offense,Clare. Dad will send me away." I caught a tear. "It's alright." I comforted her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you I was seeing Fitzgerald. I know you don't get along,and..." I stopped her. "That doesn't matter now. You came clean,and now you have to clear Mr Goldsworthy's name." She nodded. "I'm really sorry" She repeated. I waved good bye to Eli for the night,and walked Alli home. I still think Eli was worried,some what, cause he was trailing behind us making sure we got home okay.

***24 hours later***

"So you owe me an apology..." Eli said,wrapping his arms around me from behind. I smiled. "I'm really sorry for jumping to sinister conclusions." He snickered. "You jump to a lot of conclusions,Ms Edwards." He stood parallel to me,brushing a curl out my face.

"But it's okay,I understand that I'm enough to make anyone go crazy" He whispered into my ear. "This is really risky,if anyone walks in here." He laughed,and locked the door. "It's the boiler room,and it's got two exits,so we don't leave together." He really thought this through. I returned the smirk.

"It's getting hot in here" I smiled. "Hmm cliche" I said. His lips hit mine in such a passionate way. I felt myself pushed against a cold stone wall. I deepened the kiss,somewhere along this I've become bold. We picked up the pace,kissing rhythmically in time to the sounds coming from the hot water heater.

I caught my breath as we let go. "Drive through?" Eli asked breathless. "Wait 10 minutes before you leave" He kissed me on the forehead,and went out of the boiler room. I'm hoping no one finds that suspicious. I waited, then went out the backdoor,running into my ex as I walked over the basketball court. "So,what were you doing in there?" KC asked. I bit my lip,trying to think of a lie. He knew something was up.

_**to be continued...**_

_**Alright,there you go,some of you saw it right away. Now I put something in here that will be hard to catch,but if you do it's a hint into the next chapter. Here's another hint into the next chapter. "Sometimes a good girl needs a little bad" So will Alli confess? Does Fitz really have anything on them? Who sent that text from New York? So many questions. I'll return to steering up drama later. Till then-review xoxo :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Roses are Red**

**Sorry! I watched that promo and got completely and utterly shocked,and watched it over and over and over again. Then was like "Damn" Then somewhere along there got writer's block,but I'm back baby with another chapter :) xoxo**

"Wow!" KC checked his basket ball and cradled it. "This ought to be good. Little saint Clare in the boiler room..." I rolled my eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter,please. I just took a sort cut" That's believable enough,if I can maintain this eye contact,without getting sick.

KC clutched the ball under his arm. "Say no more,I believe you" He said that in a devious way,and walked off when his buddies called him to play ball. I picked up my book bag that had fallen off my shoulder,breathing a sigh,as I started walking for the bus stop. "Alli..." Alli sat scrunching her white sweater. "I couldn't do it,Clare." My heart dropped a little. "What you did was bad,really bad,but letting the police investigate Mr Goldsworthy is even worse." Alli rolled her eyes.

"None of this would of happened,if you didn't flirt with a teacher in the first place. Clare,he'll get board of you. This will be all for nothing." I stammered through a thousand thoughts. "Your parent's fighting is really messing you up." She nearly yelled. I bit my lip.

"Tell what you know,or I will." I warned. She smiled,satisfactory. "Oh,you mean that you're dating a teacher who's 10 years older than you?" I bit my tongue,soon realizing I wasn't going to win this argument. "Do what you want,Alli." I shook my head,as we boarded the bus.

"If my mom calls tonight just tell her,I'm in the bathroom or something." I said,to try to get rid of the awkward silence between us. Alli raised her eyebrows. "You've got to be kidding me?" She rolled her eyes,and took the seat furthest away from me. The rest of bus ride was pretty quiet.

The bus stopped and we both exited. "I'll cover for you,okay?" She said,looking at me. "Okay,just try to be home by 10,okay?" She repeated. I nodded,and started walking in the direction of my house. Half way there Alli and I split up, I got this eery feeling someone was watching me. I grabbed my cell phone,gripping it tightly. I decided to run. I nearly made it to my house,when this strange sports car out of no wear flew past me. I caught my breath,and opened the door.

...

"What's going on? Did you guys just see that car speed past? It almost hit me!" I looked around. There were moving boxes on the floor. "What's going on here?" My mom patted her knees and sat up from the couch. "Your father is moving out." She said with a sharp tongue. I looked over at Dad,who was very upset.

"So your mother has to work,you can stay at Alli's tonight?" He got up from the chair and walked out. I nodded,feeling like I was being ignored. I went up the stairs and packed an overnight sack. I didn't go to Alli's though. I went into my jewelry box finding the shiny key. I slipped it in my pocket,and went out the door,picking up my phone.

"Can you pick me up?" I called Eli,and waited by the bus stop. After about 15 minutes he finally showed up in another car. "Nice set of wheels you got there" I said playfully. The car was a hot pink Volkswagen beetle covered in flowers. He laughed. "It's my sister's car" I got in the car. "So what happened,why you crying?" He asked. "My parent's are splitting up. You're being investigated,cause Alli won't fess up." I wiped a tear with the sleeve of my sweat shirt.

"My doors always open for you,and as for the investigation I'm not worried about it,cause I didn't do it." I found comfort in those words. "Eli some strange sport car tried to run me over,when I was walking home today." He gasped. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you see who it was?" He questioned me with an amount of concern. I shook my head. " I'm fine. It went like lightning,and then when I went in the house... My parent's didn't even see it. They're ignoring me,making me feel like crap. This what you meant by danger?" I caught another tear.

"Don't cry Clare." Eli said,reaching to wipe my tear with the cuff of his black hoodie.

What else am I supposed to do? Nobody cares" He stopped the car. "I care" He said. I stopped crying. "What are we doing here,Eli?" He looked out the window. "I thought you wanted to see a movie..." I nodded. "yes,but no. I'm talking about us." I turned to face him. "maybe we should slow this down,and be friends,you'd get in a lot less trouble,and we'll deny there was ever a relationship to begin with." I suggested. Eli rolled his eyes. I'm just scared,this is getting dangerous,getting already is.

"Clare,I can't just be friends with you." Eli said. I bit my lip. "neither can I" I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder. "Do you want to ditch this movie?" I looked up. "and what did you have in mind?" His lips curled into a smirk. "There's a book reading out of town,we could go there unnoticed..." I contemplated it. "Who's book?" I'm seriously thinking of going. "It might get out really late,though." I rolled my eyes. "Who's book?"

"Chuck Palahniuk" I smiled. "okay,let's get out of here" With that,he backed the car out,leaving a movie to play for no one to see.

"Won't your parents get upset?" He asked. I shook my head. "Sometimes a good girl,needs a little bad" I said in a sort of teenage rebellion type way. We hit the dark street in a pink beetle car with 70's style flowers all over it.

...  
The book reading seemed like it took forever to start,but I was learning more about Eli. For instance,he loves his coffee black,twisted disturbing novels...I mean I like the occasional twisted novel,and by occasional I mean edge of your seat bed time story. It seemed like this guy witht he microphone took forever to read it. There was a lot of stuttering and throat clearing. "Wanna ditch?" Eli asked. We left before the guy could finish,or attempt to read the book.

We walked by a tattoo and piercing salon. I smiled. "Hey do you want to get something pierced?" Eli laughed. "You trying to be a rebel,little Ms Edwards? Get a tattoo to make Mommy mad?" He teased. I grinned. "No, I wouldn't get a tattoo unless it was a rose,I love roses. But that's not important, I just thought a piercing would be fun." He smirked. "you find fun in pain? Why you little..." I playfully shoved him,rolling my eyes at his dirty mind. "Why the hell not!" He put his hands up and we went into the piercing place.

By the time we headed home it was about 2 in the morning...

"Breaking curfew, Ms Edwards,I guess I'm a bad influence." Eli said. I laughed,giving off a slight blush ."looks like it" I pulled his tie and gave him a kiss. I turned my lips into a smile. The road was pretty quiet tonight,and the neighborhood was dark. The car slowed down in front of my house,and I got out.

"Thank you" I said,and went for the door. I stopped,when the motion lights went on and my Mother stood in the door tapping her feet. "Clare Diana Edwards" I hate when she uses my full name.

"Where were you?" I smiled. "I went out with a friend" She gave me an angry stare. "It's a school night." I grinned. "yeah,would you look at that." I played with my watch,making my Mother very irritable.

"Good night Mom" I went up the stairs. "I'm not done talking to you! you had me worried! Your father was going to call the police! Your cell phone is off!" She started yelling. "I'm sorry! okay!" I went into my room,and shut the door. I didn't want to hear it. I was sick of the fighting,and verbal abuse. Now it's like it switched from my parents to me. I let out a frustrated scream in my pillow,and then fell asleep.

The next day,

I smiled at Alli. "Clare!" She looked at my nose. "You got your nose pierced?" I could tell this surprised her. "What ya doing,rebelling against your parents,now?" She questioned. I smiled. "Nope,just thought it would be fun is all." Mr Goldsworthy walked in. He pushed his bangs to the side,but Alli still caught a glimpse of a shiny eyebrow piercing. She looked at me,incredulously.

"You and ..." She didn't say it. "Yes,Alli." I smirked at Eli,and looked at my desk. Two people walked in with bouquets of roses. The first being Mr Torez and second being Mr Dawz. "Rose a grams." I watched Mr Torez sigh as he placed a red rose on my desk. Then Mr Dawz aww when another one was set on my desk,and then one more." Alli pressed her tongue to her teeth,and gave me a look like _you're not fooling anybody._

I looked at the cards. "KC,The rebel and blood..." I shrieked. "Oh dear" The teacher looked at the card. I guess she didn't read the cursive before. "Ms Edwards come with me" I stood up,as Eli started teaching the class. "Okay,so next Shakespeare lesson..."

Mr Dawz led me to the principal's office. "Do you know who sent this?" he questioned. I shook my head. "1 is my boyfriend,um Kc and I'm sure the rebel one is too,inside joke" I hoped I wasn't stuttering. "Clare,is there anyone who has some kind of grudge against you?" I shook my head. "I really don't know" I said. "Would your boyfriend do this as a sick joke?" I shook my head again.

_"Rose's are red,so is blood. You're dead now." _I breathed heavily. "are you okay to go back to class?" I nodded. I thought about the speeding car nearly hitting me,and Eli saying the words danger. The dark words, a death threat,_an actual death threat_. I saw Mr Torez in the hallway.

"Please tell me you know who sent this?" Mr Torez stopped. "They already want to question me,about who I sold it to you,and I didn't sell it to anyone. Eli sent one rose,Clare,okay? KC sent one. I know,because he bought it from me." I stopped.

"and maybe Mr Dawz or somebody saw who sent the other?" He looked around. "No,Ms Edwards,I'm sorry. It could be anyone or Eli might be messing with you. He likes dark poetry,you know?" He got up and walked to the office,his white lab coat swinging.

I stopped by my locker to grab a sweater. I opened the locker as a small piece of paper fell out and twirled in the air. I gasped,as I bent down to pick it up. "_You're not easy to kill,but I like a good challenge"_ My heart stopped,and I turned around,as a tall figure approached me,and I jumped.

_**to be continued...**_

_**So who's after Clare? Who sent that rose? Will Alli ever fess up? LOL Review if you'd like xoxo :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**By Candlelight**

**Here you go,about half of you won't see this coming...If you did you must be psychic or something :)**

I gasped. "Whoa,Whoa Miss are you alright?" I tried not to look suspicious as I picked up my books. "yes,I'm fine." The tall blue eyed guy walked off. I clutched my books,thinking_ he could want to kill me,and I don't even know him._ Wow Clare,you're getting yourself paranoid now, aren't you? I ran my fingers through my hair,and started back to the english class.

I nearly crumpled the note,but then I saw Eli standing outside his classroom trying to get my attention. I walked up to him. "Mr Goldsworthy,sorry that I missed your whole class." He looked around. "No,it's alright,Ms Edwards,you can make it up after school." His eyebrows went up,as he walked towards the office.

I caught a breath as the bell rang and a bunch of students ran through the hallways. I got lost in a crowd and made a 360 circle into the English room,closing the door. "Did you like my rose?" I smiled slowly. "did you send the death threat?" I asked. His eyebrows went up. "Clare,I don't think a death threat is that romantic." I watched his expression,his eyes. I could tell he was telling the truth.

"okay,well then someone wants to kill me." I said. I handed him the paper. "Whoa,did you see who...?" I stopped him. "No,it was in my locker,and it freaked me out." I stuttered. "Hey,calm down,if there's a problem,I'll take care of it. Chances are it's just Fitz trying to mess with us." Eli tried to assure me. I nodded quickly. "What about the person who tried to run me over?" Eli shrugged.

"It's nothing,it's going to be okay" He tried to soothe me. "I get this eery feeling like someone is watching us." Eli looked around. "I don't see anyone" Then he threw me with a surprise kiss. "Why, Ms Edwards you have make up work to do. " He tapped his watch and I laughed.

"I'll get you for that Goldsworthy." I mouthed,and sat down to finish my paper. I breezed through it. "Done" I said "Good job you earned some gold stars." I giggled. "What did you have in mind?" I asked. "You know me so well." He said,and then there was kissing. "So,are you up for a second date?" Eli picked up a rose from his desk,and handed it to me.

I smiled,forgetting that someone wanted to kill me,and that roses were no longer my favorite flower. "Maybe,I could get you a lily." I laughed. "It's okay,I love it. It's sweet." He smirked,and raised his eyebrows in approval.

"So second date?" I got to admit,I love this romantic side of Eli. "You know it's pretty hard to top nervous book readers." I teased. "I was thinking romantic music,an abandoned roof top" Eli weighed his hands. I raised my brows. "I could go for that" He smirked. "I'll pick you up at 8 in my Barbie mobile." I giggled,putting the rose in my bag,and going out the classroom,smiling.

The halls were empty,aside from some rose petals and sad freshmen going through _"he loves me,he loves me not"_ I rolled my eyes and went outside,trying to catch a late bus. Well,guess I missed them. I took out my phone to call a cab. Sorry,but someone wants to kill me,so a 5 dollar cab ride seems like a better idea. I waited for the cab. It finally showed,and I headed home. I walked into the house,using my key.

Not surprisingly,my parents weren't there. I went up the stairs up to my room. I finished my homework,watched some movies. It soon turned 7:47 at night. I looked out the window,and my mom,yeah still not home.

I opened my closet,searching for the perfect thing to wear. I finally found it a blue chiffon dress. I went light on my makeup,and grabbed my purse. I can't remember the last time I was this into my appearance. I guess I just want to look pretty for my um boyfriend? Wow,I don't think we've discussed this. We kiss, we make out,we go on dates...

He didn't want a relationship at first,now he wants one,and I'm wearing a pretty dress about to sneak out my window to meet him,and have him take me to dinner on a roof. That sounds pretty boyfriend like to you,doesn't it? I fluffed up my pillows and put an old Halloween wig down. Oldest trick in the book I know,but hopefully my parents,rather my Mom won't get too suspicious.

I grabbed a pair of heels,and opened my window,trying to be as quiet as possible. I snuck out the window,and closed it gently,running across the street when I saw two headlights blink at me.

I stopped,seeing he had his hearse. "This is risky" I said through the window. He laughed. "Sister needed her car,don't worry nobody will see us,it's black it blends in with the road." I sighed. "well that's reassuring." I said sarcastically.

"You look way to pretty to be one of my students." He said. I smiled,and opened the door,getting into the car. "So how did you sneak out,the old pillow trick?" I laughed. "You know me so well" I said,as the car slowed down,and made a turn down another street.

"What are we doing?" He smirked. "Parking,Edwards,shocking I know!." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. The car came to a stop,in front of an old music hall. "Where are we?" I looked out. "Welcome to my secret getaway,and my job on the weekends." He twirled a set of gold shiny keys through his fingers,opening my door.

"After you" I smiled,as I stood up. "Well looks like I'm dressed for the occasion." He snickered,and took my hand leading me to the doors of the old music hall. He turned a key and opened the door for me. I stepped in. The floors were wooden like a dance studio,covered in scratches. The walls had a lot of smoke damage,and the carpets were full of ash.

"What happened here? I mean I'm guessing a fire..." Eli smirked. "very observant" We started walking. I stopped in front of an old ballroom. It was beautiful,a baby grand piano sitting on a small stage leading to a small sitting area,with crystal chandeliers."

"It used to be a down town club in the 40's" I stared at the piano. "Looks like someone's been playing here." Eli smirked. "probably just ghosts" I playfully shook my head. "Do you play piano Mr Goldsworthy?" I said that so eloquently. He smiled. "You're good at this." He stretched his fingers out and cracked his knuckles. He walked over to the piano. "This is where I go to play" I smiled.

"Well play something" I encouraged. He sat on the bench and started to play what a wonderful world. I got so lost in it. The way he played,laying his heart and soul on that keyboard. I sighed. It was beautiful. He stopped when the song was over. "Not the most impressive,I know." He doesn't give himself enough credit. I smiled. "No,it was really fantastic." I said,and nodded nervously.

"So yah,follow me?" Eli stepped off the stage,and shut the piano cover. He took my hand and brought me to an old time elevator. "Does it still work?" He pulled a few wires out of a box and put them together. "Yup,it's a little faulty." I stepped into the elevator,holding my jean jacket. "It's like the tower of terror" I said,kind of nervously,as a gold arrow stopped around a half moon shaped dial. The elevator stopped on the top floor. He opened the metal gates,pushing them apart. We climbed out.

"hmm,right up my ally then." He smirked. We went through a door,and up a series of stairs. He turned another key,and pushed the door open. "This is amazing" I said. The view from the roof was incredible. Eli smirked. "keep a secret? I'm a total romantic." I laughed. "The rose should of ticked me off." I commented. We walked towards a small round table with a white table cloth on it,two white tapered candles,and...

"hamburgers?" I smiled. He reached in his pocket,taking out his ipod,and set it in the speakers in the middle of the table. "Romantic music as promised." I blushed. "Let me get that" He pulled my chair out,and I sat down. I scooted my chair in. "So,everything to your liking?" I looked up at the starry sky,and the view of lights. I smirked,looking in his green eyes.

"Id say,So tell me how you found this place?" He smiled. "My great grand dad opened this place a while back,and after my dad passed on. He left it to me." I crossed my hands,and lowered my elbows off the table. "I'm so sorry about your Dad" I said. "don't worry about it" He said,and reached for a napkin. "So how long you've been playing piano?"

I enjoy making conversation. "since I was 16 believe it or not." I smiled,and took a sip of my water. "you even got plastic champagne glasses,you really went all out." I sounded so giddy. "This is the first time I ever have for a date,for some reason Clare you make me nervous." He blotted sweat off his forehead and I laughed.

"Well likewise" I looked down with a blush. "our food is probably going to get cold" I said. I bowed my head and said a quick little prayer. Eli bowed his head also. "That was respectful." I said. He reached for his hamburger,as did I. A few minutes later,15 to be exact we finished our food.

"Did you want desert?" I laughed,as he picked up two hostess cupcakes. I picked up my knife and fork,and he just laughed,and shoved the cupcake in my face. I then did the same. "You don't have to be so prim and proper,it's me you're with." I smiled.

We stood up,and looked over the roof. He held my hand and gave me a sweet little kiss. "You don't have to go through all this trouble for me" I said. "you're worth the trouble" I smiled at his comment.

"I should get you home." I smiled again,taking out my cell phone and snapping a picture of him,his green eyes against the night sky. He closed my phone. "You know,nobody can see that,right?" I looked down. "yah,I know. I just wanted to capture this moment. Thank you Eli,this was really sweet. You're really sweet" He smirked. "Aww shucks" I laughed as we made it to the door and descended down the stairs. When we made it to his car. He stopped me,and pulled me in for a kiss. My foot popped,like one of those old black and white films. I blushed,embarrassed.

I made it home,and crawled into my window,dropping my heels on the floor and flipping onto my chair. "That's gonna leave a mark" I dusted myself off,and closed the window,locking it. The room was pretty dark. I stopped suddenly when I saw a shadow in front of me. "Clare" It was Alli. "Clare,Fitz threatened me,and I really don't want to be home right now." I grabbed her into a hug,seeing she was crying and distraught. "Clare,I'm pregnant and he said if I didn't get an abortion,he'd kill me."

My eyes stood open. I turned a light on. "It's okay,it's going to be okay." She sobbed. "I'm really scared,I think he might be the one threatening you too." I resumed hugging her. "It's okay,I don't know how,but were going to get through this." She sat on my bed. "So why are you all dressed up?" I smiled slightly. "I just got back from one of the best dates of my entire life." I reached for a set of pajamas and handed them to Alli.

"Clare,I need your help. I can't return home like this." I felt my heart sink. "Okay,just stay here as long as you need. I'll talk to mom in the morning." I slipped my nightie on,and laid on my bed,hoping Alli would stop crying.

The next day,  
I sighed,waking up. "Clare,I can't do this. I'm scared." Alli said scarcely. I yawned,and sat up. "I know you're scared,but you don't have to..." She stopped me. "Yes,I do. That's the only option. I have a reputation,and my family will send me away. Please you have to help me,you have to go with me." Lots of things went through my mind. Why didn't she use protection? Why is she still with Fitz? Does Fitz know she almost killed him? Why was Fitz,if he was the one after me,trying to kill me?

I sighed. "Even though,I don't believe in this,and this hurts me to see you do this. But, I will be there for you." She found comfort in those words,and pulled me into a tight embrace.

...

I linked arms with Alli as we got onto the bus. I didn't want her to have to face Fitz alone. According to his latest text,he was cleared and coming back to Degrassi,hopefully not to kill someone...

We stopped in front of the school,and went in the parking lot. "I'm skipping a whole day of school." I took out my phone and sent Eli a text. "Have to bail today" I took a breath as Fitz pulled into the parking lot driving a rental car. He wasn't happy. "Sup Edwards?" I rolled my eyes,and clutched Alli's hand. Fitz threw a book bag over his shoulder and shut his car door.

"You remember the agreement my sweets?" Alli nodded. I could tell she felt inferior towards him. Fitz got up and left heading for the school. "he's not going to take you?" She walked me over to the public bus stop. We waited,got on the bus and headed out of town.

By 2 o'clock Alli was crying hysterically and hugging me. She cried the entire time home,and I just held her,comforting her. The bus stopped in front of her house,and she got out and walked towards her front door. I stayed on longer and walked a few blocks back to the school. It wasn't easy. I was paranoid the entire walk.

I walked into the school,just as classes were getting out. I spun into the English room and shut the door,making sure no one saw me. "How's your friend?" Eli asked,cleaning the board. I frowned. "She couldn't do it. Fitz threatened her life,and..." I fiddled with the note. "and possibly mine."

"I'm really sorry,Clare." I nodded. "well thanks. I don't know why drama is attracted to me." I laughed. "am I said drama?" Eli asked. I shook my head.

He smirked. "I can't stop thinking about our date last night." I smiled. "one of the best nights of my life" I said. We broke into a little kiss,and stopped quickly.

There was a knock on the classroom door. Eli straightened his jacket and went to answer it. "There's a make up test going on right now." Eli said to the stranger. Eli suddenly went numb.

"Hi,I'm your prospect. The new student teacher. I'm here to learn everything you can possibly teach me about being an english teacher." I recognized the voice immediately. "Mr Goldsworthy are you alright?" He asked. The guy looked at me and smiled. The same guy that ran into me in the hallway the other day.

"Uh,we'll start Monday." Mr Goldsworthy quickly shut the door,as the tall student teacher walked away. "What was that about?" Eli let out an exasperated whistle. "That's the guy who tried to kill Adam" He said breathy,looking like he was about to attack something,or someone. My eyes popped. "Whoa,you can't be serious?" _Please be kidding,please be sarcastic. _"I wish I wasn't" he said. Then the paranoid thoughts came back up,and I was suddenly sick to my stomach.

_**to be continued...**_

_**xoxo-review only if you want too :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**So much at stake**

_**I'm adding some twists here,and this one no one will see coming. Ha ha and if you did,then pat yourself on the back,cause you're officially reading my mind. bump buh ba!**_

I couldn't make it to the bathroom in time. I ran for the science lab covering my mouth until I made it to a sink. "Hey,Hey you alright?" Eli ran in,and saw I was sick. He shut the door that connected the two classrooms. He held my hair back as I leaned over the sink. _Gross, I know the science labs one yet._ "Do you know him?" Eli asked. I wiped my face and took a breath.

"That's the guy that bumped into me in the hallway. I thought he was just a random person,actually no I got scared thinking he was going to kill me right then and there. I mean I had reason to, it was shortly after I found the note in my locker." I rambled on. Eli's eye brow went up kind of like _what?_

"I don't know why the student teacher would want to kill you." I rolled my eyes. "Well why did he want to kill Adam?" yeah take that thought in why don't ya? " He uhh,I don't know why anyone would want to kill you,you're like a ray of sunshine." I smiled through my fear. He changed the subject,but I think he's just upset. "Well,all I know is that,that guy held a knife on Mr Torez." I said that in a terrified whisper,and rather quickly.

"yeah he did,but he didn't hurt him. He claimed he was just trying to scare him,though nobody knows why..." Eli sat on a chair in front of me. "Don't look at me like that!" I snapped. "You're scared too,you should of seen your face when you opened that door,and saw who it was. What if he's back for revenge or Mr Torez?" My eyes widened,and Eli rolled his eyes. "Baby,that's really paranoid." I took a breath,as he gently stroked my hair. I pushed his hand away.

"Let's look at what else is at stake here..." Eli started. I sighed. "Oh you mean my life" I stopped once again,when I felt like someone was watching me,_again._ "Well,that and us. We're going to have to be even more careful now." I nodded. "Don't worry Clare,If he is the one threatening you,I will take care of it." He stroked my hair again. Then we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Adam" Eli said,getting up from the desk. Mr Torez gave a disgusted grin and grabbed his brief case. "Guess you saw who's back in town?" He mumbled to Eli. "Yeah,my new student teacher. How did he even get in the program?" Eli asked,outraged. Adam shook his head. "beats me,you know I guess no one checks transcripts anymore." Mr Torez rolled his eyes angrily.

"You better watch her ,Eli" Mr Torez then walked off. "What did he mean by that?" Eli rolled his eyes. "Like I said, Adam can blow things out of proportion."

His scowl soon turned to a small fake smile. "I'll see you tonight for movie night? My place?" I smiled,as Eli left the classroom. I stopped suddenly, my phone beeped when I got a text. I opened it,seeing it was a blocked number. I felt some strange chills and didn't open the message,afraid it would upset me even more. I shut the phone and continued out to the late buses,where I ran into...

_Fitz._ "Edwards,so I take it the abortion was successful? Cause well...you know what that could do to my future?" I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know you had a future." I walked off in the direction of the buses. Fitz grabbed my wrist. "Funny,so you up for a date tonight?" I took a breath,and tried not to clobber him with something,anything I could find in the parking lot.

"No,because Alli is your girlfriend,which means you don't date anyone else. Also, I don't like you,frankly I think you're emotionally disturbed." He started laughing as he pulled something out of his pocket,a razor blade,and not the kind you shave with either.

"You might be right about that,Edwards" He's just trying to scare me,don't even blink. He petted the blade like a small pet. I swallowed. I stood my ground,and didn't let it fathom me. He smirked and walked off. "She got it done,okay,so you can stop hassling her,stop hassling me!" He smiled a satisfied grin as he climbed into his rental car. The only thought going through my mind. _Protect your best friend._

I hate having this eery feeling like someone is watching me. "beep beep" I'm not looking at that text,nope,uh uh. I shut the phone again,deleting the messages. Then my inbox started getting flooded by anonymous messages. I did not open any of them,and when there was a call from said anonymous number.

_"Clare Edwards you're on my list"_ The growling voice of a man that sounded disturbed and like one of those killers from a movie like scream. I took a breath. "I'm sorry you have the wrong number" I shut the phone. There was no way,I was going to end up like a girl in a horror film. So I took another cab home.

When I got home,I wasn't surprised to find no one was home. That's when it hit me. No one was home. There could be a killer in the house. There could of been a murder. I grinded my teeth in fear,and went to the kitchen to check if the phone lines had been cut. This whole "_I want to kill you_" thing was really freaking me out.

I glanced out the kitchen window to see moving trucks and boxes outside. I guess we're getting new neighbors. I sighed and picked up the phone. I let the breath out when I heard the dial tone. I leant back onto the wall and then the phone started to ring,and I freaked out.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?" _"I'm watching you,and I know you're alone." _Of course. "Sorry,the party you're trying to reach is currently unavailable,please try your call again later." I tried to imitate an answering machine. I hung the phone up,and slid down the kitchen wall. "Get a hold of yourself,Clare" I really couldn't though. It was not Halloween,it was nearly the end of January. I picked up my phone,calling Eli.

"Eli,I'm really freaked out." I went up stairs and packed an overnight bag quickly and ran down the stairs. There was a knock at the door,and then a door bell. I mean you think they'd pick either or. I rolled my eyes and looked out. "Eli,okay" I said,opening the door. He walked in pulling his hood off and sticking his glasses behind his ears. "What happened?" He asked. I gasped.

"They know I'm here,and they know I'm alone." Eli rolled his eyes and walked over the phone. "yes information,I need the number of the last incoming call." He nodded,asking for a pen and paper. He wrote down the digits and put the phone back on the kitchen wall.

"Okay,well the phone call came from the school payphone." I gasped. 'okay' I was nearly shaking. "Alright,come on let's get you out of here." Eli said. He pulled his hoodie up again,and put his glasses on. He looked like a gothic dork. I picked up my jean jacket and my bag and followed him to yet a different car.

"I borrowed Adam's car,for some reason my hearse keeps stalling." He explained. I climbed in as we headed to the apartment. "You don't have to be scared" I handed him my cell phone. _"Roses are red,I'll strangle you blue." _Eli's mouth dropped open. "Wow,that's some bad poetry right there." I nodded. "I mean,you said danger,I had no idea you meant murder." He rolled his eyes. "Thing is,I didn't mean murder,but when you got the first text saying I wasn't who I claimed to be. I thought the danger was around me." He sounded bothered by that. "Whoa,Whoa wait a second,how did you know about that text?"

Did I tell him this? Then I realized something...The ride home the first time I received an anonymous text,the first time I was in apartment. I hadn't told him I got that text. He just asked out of the blue...Who sent you that text? I stopped suddenly. "Eli,what aren't you telling me?" He bit his lip in frustration.

"Okay,after you talked to Ellie. She told me you showed her a text from an out of the area person,and I just wanted to know if you knew who sent it. When you said it came from Newyork..." He said. I shut my eyes a second. "Oh wow,Who do you know in New York,Eli?" I asked,crossing my arms.

"Someone's 3 year old son" Eli said,and turned down the street by the apartments. "You mean he had a kid with his student?" Eli nodded. "Not exactly,but when the parent's found out,they didn't tell Adam. He didn't know until they asked him to sign custody over to them,after Fiona died." My mouth was open. I was shocked. "Wow" I said. "Yeah um thing is Adam can't have children,so it wasn't his son..." My eyes shocked open. "Oh!" Eli looked at me for a brief moment,taking his eyes off the road. I turned back to see a car in front of us,and us headed for it.

"Eli,look out!" I yelled. He hit the break,and that did nothing. The car kept going about to plow into the car in front of us.

"Someone cut the brake cables!" Eli yelled. He tried to grab the steering wheel,and that wasn't working. "Okay,I saw this on a show called what should you do once." I thought. "Yeah I know you pull the emergency break!" Eli said. He did and the car came to a stop just before we hit the car in front of us.

"So someone's trying to kill Adam now?" Eli nodded as we caught our breath. "Okay" I said,picking up my over night bag and shutting the door. Eli looked out,examining the car trying to find something anything unusual. He finally did.

_"Next time don't ignore me!" _He picked up the paper that was stuck to the back bumper. I gasped. "So,we've officially entered the danger zone." I shut my eyes,trying to not have another freak out.

_**to be continued...and you're probably cursing at your computer screens that I left it there,huh?**_

_**So... Why is someone trying to kill Clare? **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The danger zone**

"We should go to the police" I said,holding onto to Eli's hand rather tightly. "We can't,cause then they will find out about us." Eli warned. "Why do they want to kill me,Eli?" Eli raised his eyebrows. "I don't know witnessed any crimes lately?" He asked. I rolled my eyes,as he turned the key and we went into his apartment. "Let me see that"

Eli grabbed the phone from me going through a bunch of texts. "This one is so original,and some of these are from horror movies." He put the phone down. "here,you need to get the number changed,and don't give it to anyone" I nodded,and went to call information to get the number changed. Eli sat down on the sofa,stretched out in thought.

"Yes,Clare Edwards 555-1212..." I waited. "I have been receiving harassing calls do you mind changing the number?" I was placed on hold,and waited and waited,pacing back and fourth past the window,the curtains closed,nothing but a shadow could be seen outside. Eli looked frightened. "What's wrong?" I asked covering the receiver to my phone. I stopped when I heard the sound of an incoming text. "_You can change your number,but I'm still going to call you."_ I dropped the phone on the floor.

"Eli,they're tapping it." I gasped,as my biggest fears we're realized. I was indeed in a horror movie,and someone wanted me dead,and I had no ,pardon my friench fricken idea why! I was too scared too go home,too scared to move. I just laid against Eli's warm embrace,hoping I could calm myself down. I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning,

I was woken up by a ring on my phone. _"Welcome to..the network with the most"_ I rolled my eyes and closed the phone.

"Wrong number?" Eli yawned,soon realizing his arm was around me. "Guess so" I said,sitting up. I looked at my watch,gasping as I realized it was nearly noon. "Eli,we over slept" I shook him,trying to keep him from falling back asleep. "Whoa" Eli said rolling his words. "It's...Thursday..." His home phone started ringing uncontrollably,and his cell phone followed shortly after... "Yeah,Adam I over slept,uh no she's not here..." He stepped into his room and shut the door,guess he didn't want me to hear,or rather Adam not to hear me.

I caught my breath,picking up my over night sack. I went in the direction of a bathroom. I closed the door and turned the sink on,getting the sleep out of my eyes. I squinted,and searched for a towel to dry my face,but I couldn't see with my eyes closed and ended up dropping the soap dish on the floor. I opened my eyes and bent down picking up the dish,hoping no one heard me.

"Damn" I muttered,and started getting dressed quickly. I finished up in there,and went out the door quietly. Eli was twirling his car keys. "Here's what we're going to do...you're going to stay here and not let anyone see you,I'm going to go to class and if anyone asks anything about you, I just say she's absent today. Watch TV,take a shower, whatever,but don't go outside of the apartment!" He said sternly.

I nodded,not really caring anymore about my perfect attendance record. Eli picked up his buckled bag and went out the door. That's when I proceeded to lock every window and every door,well almost all of them. I picked up my phone calling Mom,having no idea what to say. I know she would of checked Alli's house,and I know if she found out she would make me move away...so I needed a lie,and a damn good one at that. I closed my phone,and set it on the coffee table.

"You're alone in your teacher's apartment,what do you do?" I smiled to myself and turned on some music. Then went into the kitchen and under the sink,looking for cleaning supplies. If I can't go to school,then I'm going to clean. I mean,I couldn't chance messing something up,and Eli thinking I went through his things.

*light bulb* I'm curious... I set the cleaning supplies on the coffee table and walked to the dark black door down the hall. "All Violators will be towed." I rolled my eyes,and turned the door knob slowly,afraid of what I would of find in there. I pushed the door open slowly,and peered in.

I turned a light on and skimmed the room with my eyes. A dresser,a huge bed,a window,a lab top,a TV,a ceiling,a closet... Seems like a typical room to me. I walked over to the window,checking,making sure it was locked. It was,thank God! I walked over the black carpet and turned the TV on. As soon as I did that. I covered my mouth and turned the TV off. "Whoa" He has porn on his TV...school girl porn. My mouth dropped open,as I saw a velvet box on his nightstand,and my curious mind opened the box,finding a diamond ring. I gasped,and put it down.

_"Curiosity killed the cat,and you're in the wrong room."_ I turned around. "So who are you? His girlfriend?" The dark haired boy asked. I smiled. "yeah,guess so" The only thing going through my mind,_act like you're 25_. "You look kind of young to be 25,and I'm almost 100 percent sure you're not." He said. I smiled. "You got me, I'm 22." That's a good lie right? "Who are you?" I asked. The guy laughed. "The fact that I'm in his apartment didn't tick you off? I'm Eli's room mate,and his best friend's brother Drew."

"oh,well nice to meet you. I'm Clarissa." Yah,that's sounds mature,right? He laughed. "Eli's room is across the hall,but I got a warn ya,he's a bit over compulsive." I smiled,sure he's exaggerating. "So how do you know Eli?" Drew laughed. "Went to high school together,went to college together,but I didn't want to be a teacher. I got scouted by a football team,and then damn broke my knee, had to have extensive surgery." I frowned listening to his story.

"I'm so sorry" I said. "No,it's okay,for now. Medical leave from work,and I still can't walk straight." Drew led me to a red painted door. "Here is it is,Eli's room,but I doubt you'll find any big secrets in there." He smirked,and limped off.

I caught my breath and turned the door knob,hitting the wall switch and catching myself gasp covering my mouth. The entire room was organized,really organized by color code,books in alphabetical order,laundry labeled... I turned into the room,not wanting to mess anything up. Clothes were stacked neatly in little piles,as well as socks and underpants. Then I noticed something strange. Eli's room was all black,red and gray. I opened the closet to find his shirts, ties,pants and shoes all in red,black and gray order. I blinked,thinking a second. "Wow Drew wasn't kidding."

The last thing I found really odd was,he had dates written on items ,dates from 15-16 yrs ago. I caught myself again,walking over to the bed. On his night stand, sat a list of phone calls and the duration of each of the calls. _What did Eli have? Obviously some kind of mental organization problem_ I heard a door open,and gasped trying to hide. I slid under the bed,and I wish I wouldn't of done that. I felt around the pitch black,finding marijuanna.

"Clare!" I crawled out from under the bed. "Edwards,I knew you couldn't resist the urge to snoop,brought you home some lunch,cause I knew you wouldn't call out. See you've met Drew?" Eli said,stareing at my exposed feet hanging out from under his bed. I slid out from under the bed,standing up. My arms crossed and a disgusted scowl on my face.

"You saw?" Eli looked guilty. I nodded,angrily. "What do you expect? I'm 26 years old." I nodded. "yeah,I know,it's just" I went out of the room,grabbing my jean jacket. "Don't leave,just you know what, I'll leave" Eli said. He put his hands up and walked out the door. I was too scared right now,not from what Eli did ,because lots of people did that. It was because I was being hunted by a killer,and I didn't even do anything to deserve it.

I rolled my eyes and laid back on the couch. I picked up the lunch bag,finding a turkey sandwich and a big chocolate chip cookie in it with a bottled water. I smiled,thinking that was really sweet of him. I finished up my lunch and laid down on the sofa,waiting for it to be 4 o clock and Eli to be coming home.

I was woken up by a crash,a loud crash like something hit a window and broke it. I stood up grabbing an umbrella to defend myself. "Drew?" I called. yeah,no answer. "Drew!" I called again. I turned down the hall way,and into his room. "Oh my God are you alright?" It appeared that he had fallen in his room. "Let me help you up!" I said,he pointed a shaky finger towards the closet door,that's when I realized the window was broken,and pushed open. I gasped,and that's when I felt two black rubber gloves cover my face. I mumbled and squealed,and kicked and bit,tasting the plastic in my teeth,and causing the person to jump back,and I was able to run. The person ran after me.

"I didn't do anything to you,you have no reason to want to kill me! So f**k off!" I yelled,and started hitting the dude with an umbrella. "I have enough problems as a teenager as it is. My parent's divorcing,my friend pregnant,and you trying to kill me! I mean,really!" I yelled really loud. The figure eventually got tired,and went out the window,speeding off in a sports car. The same one that tried to run me over.

I ran into the room to check on Drew. He had been beat up,and was badly bruised. I caught my breath. "Drew,I have to get out of here,I'm sorry,but a lot is at stake here,you'll be okay." I handed Drew, Eli's phone after dialing 3 numbers

"911 yes I need to report a break in." Drew said breathy. I grabbed my stuff and the umbrella,you know incase someone jumped me or something. Then fled out the door,covering my face with my hoodie,dangling my overnight sack in my left hand. I had to get out of there before the cops showed up,especially since this was my teacher's apartment. I just hoped the killer wouldn't try to kill me again.

I sat on a bench,waiting for a cab. My cell phone ringing uncontrollably. I opened the phone to answer it. "Hello" I said. "Clare,please,I'm really sorry you saw that." I rolled my eyes. "Eli,it's not that,it's just I didn't know how to react,and I was almost killed by someone" I tried to explain everything that just happened. "What?" He asked out of disbelief.

"Clare,hold on I have call waiting." He returned to the phone. "Wow you weren't kidding,that was the police telling me someone broke into my apartment and attacked my room mate. Did you see who?" I'm going to stop at nothing to protect you." I smiled. "No the man was dressed like a trash bag,and this is my own problem,I doubt the killer wants to kill me because of you." I said.

"Yeah,I'm not so sure about that." Eli mumbled. "Huh?" I asked,unsure of what I heard. My ears aren't playing tricks on me,right?

"See you Monday,girlfriend,still hopefully?" I smiled,_don't be stupid_. He changed the subject. "yeah,guess you will." I said kind of rudely. The cabber gave me a strange look. "School play." I covered. The cab took off and went in the direction of my house. I pulled in the driveway,seeing my Mother sitting in the living room very distraught.

I was about to open the door,then I heard another crash. "Oh no! Not again" I rolled my eyes,and pushed the door open,still holding my trusty umbrella.

_**to be continued...**_

_**So hope you liked :) 11 will be pretty scary,and romantic so LOL :) Your hint into the next chapter...well you know what I allready put it in this chapter... If you can catch something strange...LOL you'll see what I did there :)**_

_**hehe**_

_**:)**_

_**Review if you'd like :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Monday Morning**

**Here we go,one more time everybody's feeling fine...here we go now...here we go..oh..LOL Sorry Nsync moment,now feel free to read on...**

I strolled into school quietly sitting in my home room class next to Alli. "So how was your weekend,your number was changed? Your mother called me hysterically last night crying,and Fitz thinks I got an abortion." She whispered to me. Something about it had a sense of outrage. "I'm sorry about that,if it helps I'm grounded for 2 weeks,cause my Mom thought I spent the night at KC's,oh and I was almost killed by dark gloved murderer in Eli's apartment." Her jaw dropped,as the bell rang.

"Not only that,but my Mother suddenly has a taste for alcohol. I found her yesterday afternoon passed out on the sofa. She dropped a bottle of wine. I mean I hate to screw her up,even more than Dad did." Alli rolled her eyes.

"So you spent the night with your teacher? Did he give any lessons on love,or foreplay?" I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't like that. Stop looking at me like that." I snapped. She smiled. "I'm just saying,this whole murderer,prank call, texting, dark poetry thing could be a role playing game to satisfy Eli's sexual fetishes,you never know." I laughed. "I don't think so,Alli. This guy tried to kill me."

"and you went to the police?" Alli questioned. I shook my head. "No,because then I'd be in tons more trouble for dating a teacher..." I had to remind her. "well I'm pregnant,and that problem isn't going away,so I'm." I gasped,as we stopped in front of a set of lockers. "What do you mean?" She shut her eyes about to cry. "My mom is sending me to live with my aunt,just until the baby is born. Then there will be a closed adoption and no one ever has to know." I felt tears coming on.

"Alli you can't leave, you're my best friend." I cried. She fell into my arms. "I have to,Clare. I just don't have a choice anymore." The final warning bell rang,and we walked to our next class. I sat through all my classes that day,tolerating them.

I mean none of these classes challenge me in the way,I want them to. I rolled my eyes,as the final bell rang and walked to lunch. I made a turn into the cafeteria,when I heard someone whispering, motioning to me. I turned around slowly,that's when a hand pulled me into the janitor's closet.

"If we walk out of the janitors closet,it's going to look wrong." I said. I smiled,and was pulled into a cute spontaneous kiss. "So..." Eli stood holding a brown paper bag. "It's kind of like eating lunch together...without actually eating lunch together" I smiled. "You're really sweet." I said. "So you're not mad at me,about the leaving you alone,and then you almost getting murdered thing?" I laughed,trying to giggle as quietly as possible.

"yeah you're kind of an idiot,for leaving me alone." He smirked. "I promise,not to do that ever again." He said. "and how are you going to swing that?" He laughed,kissing me passionately. We stopped. We heard foot steps coming down the hall,that's when I felt myself pushed out of the janitors closet and into the hallway.

"Just curious,miss why were you eating in the janitor's closet?" I gasped,the principal "Um,well sir,I like enclosed spaces." That's a good enough lie,right? The guy raised his eyebrows at me. "Okay,well I won't tell anyone then." He walked off. Damn that principal is dumb.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So,your boyfriend sneaking food to you,again?" I smiled. "Alli,he's just really sweet." She rolled her eyes.  
"and by sweet you mean...dark,hot,disturbed,trying to get in your pants?"

I put the big cookie on the table. "We'll split it." We both smiled. "No,I don't think he's trying to get in my pants." Alli rolled her eyes. "Clare,trust me every guy is trying to get in your pants. KC said he saw you walk out of the boiler room." I gulped. "yah,I did,I was taking a short cut that's all." Alli stared at me. "Don't look at me like that,please don't." She laughed.

"Eli knows how I feel about sex,and he's okay with that." Alli laughed. "If you were 18 or older,he wouldn't be." She giggled.

...  
Alli was cleaning out her locker,getting ready to leave,when Fitz approached her. "So you leaving?" I walked in between them. "Yah,she's leaving. Her parent's enrolled her in a gifted program,and..." Alli stopped me. "No need to lie Clare,that already went so well..." She said.

"I'm still pregnant,and I'm going to get out of here,have the baby,have a closed adoption,and you can keep your future." He looked disgusted. "Do what you want! Just don't expect me to have my arms open ready to take you back." Fitz yelled. Alli sighed.

"By then I will have come to my senses" She spat,holding the box,swinging her book bag over her shoulder. "So this is goodbye?" I asked,nearing tears. "Yah,but more like see you later. I'll call you every chance I can get." I smiled,giving her my new number. "I got a be careful with who I give it to,you're the only person I have so far." I stopped suddenly,sending a text to the last incoming call. _"So how did you get my number?"_ Alli and I hugged,cried and sobbed,as she went out the door and into her Mom's SUV.

The bell rang once again and this time it was English. I tried to collect myself,as I walked down the hall. "_You kind of left it unattended when you were sleeping..." _I laughed.

I strolled into English class,noticing something odd. "Class,this is Mr Coyne,he is a student teacher meaning he will be teaching you,or attempting to." I gulped,when I recognized the student teacher. Eli looked at me. "Miss Edwards is it,please take a seat." The guy gave a fake smile. I sat down terrified in my seat. "So let's talk about creative writing." Eli rolled his eyes,writing on a clipboard.

I tried to get through the class as quickly as possible,but time could not of moved slower. I looked at Eli,during silent reading time. The new student teacher seemed to have noticed. He gave us a look,and if looks could kill,we'd be dead.

"Ms Edwards,could I get your attention?" The student teacher,Mr Coyne rather snapped his fingers. "Yah,sorry got distracted." He laughed. "By Mr Goldsworthy?or hot sweaty vampire sex?" He whispered seductively,and that was creepy. He was suspicious. I had to defend it. "okay,ew. Secondly maybe you're the one distracted by him." I did just imply that our new student teacher was gay..yah I know.

He bit a pencil. "You have no idea." The way creepy student teacher,who could be killer said that was well really creepy,like serial killer creepy. Mr Goldsworthy caught wind of the conversation. "Is there something the matter here?" Eli asked. "No,we're all good,just looking at some papers." My Coyne fiddled through the papers.

"Looky here your grade point average is slipping." I rolled my eyes,_nice cover genius_. That's sarcasm by the way. "With all do respect,Mr Coyne that was not something you should of said in front of the whole class. That was rude,and .." He stopped me,and grinned.

"Well sorry if you don't like my teaching methods." He spat. "Okay,Mr Coyne Lesson number 1 do not get in a verbal argument with your students." Thank God, Mr Goldsworthy interrupted.  
"I'm sorry,I just got carried away a second." Mr Coyne tried to cover. I had a feeling there was something wrong here. Like maybe he was on drugs!

The class finally ended. I'm about ready to transfer I swear. I walked out of the class recieving a text. _"If you want to live,all you have to do is end it,then nobody gets hurt,and nobody finds out anybody's secret." I rolled my eyes. _"Who the hell is this? Eli if you're playing this game with me,then I will dump you!" I replied back.

_"Trust me,Eli isn't that clever,he was never a good mechanic just look at the piece of crap outside the window. Also he could never pull a murder off without people knowing about it 3 years later."_ I rolled my eyes,I'm having a conversation with a killer.

"Clare!" Eli ran after me into the parking lot. "Mr Coyne should not of behaved like that." I rolled my eyes. "Well that's evident!" I spat. "Eli,I'm paranoid 24/7 because someone is trying to kill me. I really like you,but..." I showed him the texts.

"Clare,I swear this is not me." I rolled my eyes. "Then what aren't you telling me?" I asked. "Clare,I...really like you,and we'll figure out who this creep is and get rid of him,promise"

He snuck a kiss,and that's when Mr Coyne stepped past us,clearing his throat, holding a hot coffee mug and brief case.

"Sorry to interrupt..." Eli and I both looked at each other. The student teacher let out a snicker,and pushed the automatic key chain,unlocking his car. _Great,if he wasn't suspicious enough._ He didn't say anything,just sort of looked at us like he had something on us.

"You just had to kiss me in the parking lot." He smirked. "Nobody's going to believe him. He was jailed for trying to kill a teacher,remember?" I nodded,wanting so much to believe it.

"Okay,so tonight I'm thinking the music hall,I want to show you something." I smiled. "Be outside your window ...11 PM?" "What if someone follows you,or something I'm grounded too." I'm nervous right now,stepping into a murder mystery does that to you. "That never stopped you before..." Eli answered.

"11 it is" I said. I nodded,and walked towards the late buses.  
...

"Clare..." My mother was angry. "What part of straight home from school do not understand?" I rolled my eyes. "Now our new neighbors have just moved in,and I volunteered for you to baby sit for them tonight. They should be out till 11:30 or so..." I smiled.

"That's past my curfew" My mother nodded. "But,they need a baby sitter,so why don't you go next door and introduce yourself,and take this casserole."

I grabbed the food and went out the door. I walked up the walk way to a white door,and used the door knockers. The door opened quickly.. "Hello,Ms Edwards" I gasped. "You're my new neighbor?" I tried not to look scared. "Come on in..." I set the casserole on the table. "Well I'll be going now..." He pulled my arm. "Not so fast." He smirked. "Small world isn't it?" He smiled deviously.

I nodded. "What do you want?" He laughed. "Nothing from you,don't worry." He looked me over. "I just need a baby sitter,and your mom was really fast to offer your services" I turned around,aggravated. "8 dollars an hour." I said. "Very well" He said. "This is my Son,Dustin. Dustin say hi to Clare." I looked at the little boy and looked at the student teacher,seeing something really familiar, a pair of piercing green eyes,and jet black hair.

"Say Hi Dustin." I smiled. "Hey Dustin,I'm Clare." I looked back up at the student teacher. "How old is he?" He smiled. "just a little over 3 years old."

That's when it hit me...

_*flashback*_

_"Okay,after you talked to Ellie. She told me you showed her a text from an out of the area person,and I just wanted to know if you knew who sent it. When you said it came from New York..." He said. I shut my eyes a second. "Oh wow,Who do you know in New York,Eli?" I asked,crossing my arms._

_"Someone's 3 year old son" Eli said,and turned down the street by the apartments. "You mean he had a kid with his student?" Eli nodded. "Not exactly,but when the parent's found out,they didn't tell Adam. He didn't know until they asked him to sign custody over to them,after Fiona died." _

_My mouth was open. I was shocked. "Wow" I said. "Yeah um thing is Adam can't have children,so it wasn't his son..." My eyes shocked open. "Oh!" Eli looked at me for a brief moment,taking his eyes off the road. I turned back to see a car in front of us,and us headed for it._

I stopped,suddenly. "Oh my God!" I said. "Does he know?" I gulped. The student teacher shook his head. "I really don't know,you'd have to ask him."

_**to be continued...**_

_**and the plot thickens,ha ha I've always wanted to say that :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Hey,sorry for the late update. I haven't been in a fanfiction mood after having to evacuate the house. Here's something to get you off the cliff hanger. I'mma finish this story and Shame in time,but updates are going to be less frequent :( xoxo**

**Chapter 12**

**Trouble,we're in trouble now**

That comment sounded almost sarcastic to me. I gasped as I lowered myself onto the couch. "It can't be,if he's the father,then who's?" I caught another gasp,you think I'd be used to this by now. I looked out the window,trying to see if I could motion anyone for help,if I needed too.

"Ms Edwards you're a smart student,figure it out." I went through a series of facts,going over every clue quickly in my head. I swollowed nervously. "Why did you try to hurt Adam?" The student teacher rolled his eyes.

"Whoever told you that lied. Adam wasn't who I was after. I never hurt anybody!" Of course,he's after Eli. My boyfriend,my teacher. Without thinking, out slipped the words "why?"

"Ms Edwards if you knew everything you'd be dead by now." Those words didn't reasure me. They made me shake in my boots.

"Mr Coyne,I'm already marked for dead, been almost run over by a car,brake cables cut on one,been attacked in Eli's apartment..so please tell me." I didn't know if I could trust Mr Coyne. He could be lying.

He could of lured me here to kill me. Tons of thoughts raced through my head. I found myself fijiting at the sound of his voice,trying to find something, anything to protect myself.

"I already warned you,sent you a text saying he wasn't who he said he was. Do you need me to elaborate?" He spat. I held my hands,trying to keep my wrists from shaking.

"Are you trying to kill me?" There's another one of those not thinking moments…

"Ms Edwards,I'm trying to help you. I have no reason to kill you,but everyone has a motive to kill Eli." _Great,he wants to kill Eli._

I tried to send a text to Eli,quietly in my jacket pocket. "Eli…" That was the only word I could type,before Mr Coyne snatched the phone.

"I'm trying to help you here!" He warned. I pursed my lips and started screaming.

"Shh! Keep it down,you 're going to upset Dustin." I gulped. "If he's Eli's son,then why do you have him?" Then Mr Coyne got angry,defensive and irratic. That's when I knew I was in trouble.

…

"It's not customary to ducktape a baby sitter to a chair,but you leave me no choice." I mumbled underneath the ducktape. "you're not going to get away with this,you're an asshole. You're a sicko." He put his hand to his ear like he couldn't hear me. I rolled my eyes.

"Now you're going to do me a favor and tell Eli you can't see him anymore." He took the phone off the coffee table and ripped the ducktape off my face,the pain stung on my lips and I flinched as he threw the phone in my direction.

"I won't do it,not until I get to the bottom of all of this." I said. That angered the already pissed off Mr Coyne and he got a knife. Probably the same one he threatened Mr Torez or Eli with. I really didn't know who to trust. "Eli,if you want your underage girlfriend to live,I suggest you get your ass over here." He said furiously into my phone.

Mr Coyne set the knife down on the coffee table. That's when I took the oppurtunity to snatch it. I slowly slid it past the ducktape ,breaking my hands lose. He didn't seem to notice. I turned the tables on him,and he didn't even know it. I clutched the knife tightly in my hands,and slowly walked away from the chair,his back still turned to me.

I took slow strides to the door,and opened it going out quickly and running. I ran into the middle of the street,where Eli stopped short when he saw me. "Clare,why are u running with a knife?" I didn't answer,and ran in the direction of home.

"What's going on? I don't know what the f**k is wrong with Declan." Eli said sternly. "Did Mr Coyne hold a knife to you,or Adam?" I asked. Eli shook his head. "Who told you that?" Eli spat. I rolled my eyes. "wrong answer" It didn't take a brain to know that he was lying.

I walked off,and he grabbed my wrist. "What did you do,Eli?" I asked angrily. He pulled me behind an old house.

"I met Adam's girl at a party. We had a little too much to drink. At that time,I didn't know she was underage. I didn't know she was with Adam. He never found out,and I'd like to keep it that way." Yah sure Eli…sarcasm again.

"You didn't tell me you had a son! Or that you were involved with another underage girl!" I tried to keep my voice down,but that was difficult to do. The texts, everything racing through my head.

"Why does Mr Coyne have your son?" I knew this question was going to slip out. "It had to be kept from the law and from Adam." I shook my head at his response.

"Answer me this,Why does Mr Coyne want to kill you? Why did he ducktape me to a chair,and ask me to stop seeing you?"

Eli shook his head. "Declan's a bit over dramatic,especially when it comes to his sister,and nephew." I'm sorry,but I have to know this... "Eli,did you know she was pregnant?" Eli nodded.

"2 months after we were together. She came into my classroom and told me she was. I asked her to get an abortion,because it would ruin both our lives,but she wouldn't. Her brother found out,and a few years ago I was shaperoning this dance,and I went out in the hall. That's when he pulled the knife on me,threatened to stab me,but well stabbed a wall.

It was just an over dramatic attempt to scare me. He was really mad at me,but we worked out something. He would take the child and say it was his nephew. It's not really a lie. For all anyone knows his sister could have been _with anyone_."

I listened attentively to the explanation. I nodded occasionally.

"and that's it,there's nothing else that you want to own up to?" I asked,still holding the knife for protection. Eli shook his head. "No." He said,and then tried to pull me into a hug. "Something I'd like to own up to,though…" We both turned around to see Mr Coyne.

"Why did you scare Clare like that?" Eli asked,giving Mr Coyne a shove. He pushed him into a barn door. His eyes furious,his fists curled and ready to strike.

"You really want to have a physical fight in front of your 3 year old son?" Eli lowered his fist. "Daddy" The little boy cried out and ran towards Mr Coyne.

"Dustin,go with Clare,and leave Daddy to talk to Uncle Eli. Clare give me that knife" I rolled my eyes,not really wanting to hand the possible killer a murder weapon. Eli sure has a way of twisting words. The child didn't even know Eli was his dad.

I swung around a porch,and sat the little boy next to me,watching him attentively so he didn't fall or eat something. My ears stretched as I could hear their conversation a few feet from me.

"Eli,I've been receiving threatening calls,messages,emails…Fiona's killer is back. I'm trying to scare Clare away,because that's the only problem here. Look at these texts. Obviously they have a problem with your relationships." Mr Coyne said. I listened closer,as Eli blew out a breath.

"Let me handle it" My heart sank at his words. Eli was going to do something bad.

"No!" I yelled. Mr Coyne picked up his nephew and walked towards his house. "Eli,you can't. This is putting us in too much danger. I don't want to do this,but we have to... " Eli stopped me. "That's what he wants us to do. I'm sorry to have dragged you into this." He said softly.

I fell against a brick wall,sighing at the thought of it. "Eli…it was fun while it lasted." I twisted the bow ring off my finger. "Surprised it didn't turn my finger green" I said,handing it to him.

This was it,this was the end. This was getting too dangerous. "Fiona was a mistake,you're not a mistake. You're the girl that gets me,and I don't want to lose that,because some psychotic killer is after me." Those are words you don't hear everyday.

"This isn't over" Eli said,and pulled me into a shed. "Eli…" I said. "We're going to fake a break up,because chances are the killer is watching." I contimplated it. "I hate you Eli!" I yelled,starting a verbal argument. "I hate you more!" Eli played along. "I never want to see you again,you're a jerk!" I yelled. He smirked in approval. "I'm done with you,you little slut!" I gasped. "sorry" Eli whispered.

"It's over!" I yelled. "Fine by me!" Eli followed. "keep it" Eli said,tucking the ring in the pocket of my jean jacket. Then we made out in the shed. I walked out first,giving him a minute to follow. He smirked,as we acted like we completely hated each other. Let's hope the killer bought it.

I walked home,using the house key, I popped the door open. My mom was not home. My dad no where to be found. I raced up the stairs to my room. I stopped suddenly when I heard something that sounded like police radios. I turned into my bedroom slowly.

"Clare Edwards" I stopped when I saw about 3 police officers in my room. One stood guard outside my door,and the other sat on my desk chair. "Ms Edwards. I'm Detective Chappers with the FBI." The man showed me an ID card. We need your help. We believe that either Declan Coyne,Elijah Goldsworthy,Markus Fitzgerald,Kevin Gunthrie or Adam Torez is responsible for a homicide that happened 3 years ago. You seem to be around these people a lot,so we need your help." I gasped as I looked at the police records in front of me.

"How did you ?" I asked stuttering. Slowly the closet door rattled open. "Hi Clare" My eyes stood open. "You went to the police?" I yelled. "I had no choice."

_**To be continued…**_

_**the plot thickens like brownie batter in a cake pan. Hopefully this will hold u over,till the finale,hehe a few more chapters to go don't worry,so questions? Who went to the police?**_

_**xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

****

****

Another late update. Now you might have to wait for the next chapters leading up to 25. Cause I fell on the ice and sprained my wrist,owgh. I'm sorry if this chapters comes up in dutch for you. I'm trying to fix it. :)

Chapter 13

Accessory to a crime

****

I bit my bottom lip, closing my eyes wishing that everyone would go away. "Ms Edwards you're not in any trouble here…" That didn't seem too assuring. "Your friend here has helped to re open a case, because of something KC Guthrie said to Mark Fitzgerald." I nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Don't worry Clare." Alli said. I knew what she was talking about, and was relieved to know she didn't tell them I was dating my teacher.

"What did Fitz overhear?" I asked. "That the night Fiona Coyne died, it wasn't an accident…" Alli said. I gasped. "I knew I had to go to the police, that's why I faked a pregnancy. That way Fitz wouldn't be suspicious about why I left. I had to Clare, I'm sorry." Alli cried, as she pulled me into a hug. I held her as I was suddenly overcome with tears.

"We need your cooperation,Ms Edwards. We already have your friend in protection" I nodded, feeling myself getting petrified by the second. "We know that Elijah Goldsworthy had a relationship with a student, Fiona Coyne?" I shook my head. "No,Mr Torez did, not Eli." I'm covering for Eli, nobody needs to know that. I probably shouldn't of used his first name.

"Ms Edwards, don't lie to us. We have a birth certificate right here, that puts Declan Coyne as the father of Fiona Coyne's baby." I bit my lip. "But the blood sample taken the day the baby was born was not a match for her brother. I have a feeling if we run the sample against one from Elijah Goldsworthy we'd have a match, right Ms Edwards?"

I gulped. "Look, I don't know how I can help. Mr. Goldsworthy is my teacher, and mentor. I baby-sit for Mr. Coyne." The detective nodded. "Yes,Mr Coyne has a history of mental illness, that I believe you're aware of." I nodded. "He acts a little skittish and out of control." I said.

"Precisly,Now Ms Edwards will you agree to help us? If not we can make it an order, saying you're holding information about a crime." I nodded, because there was nothing else I could do.

"What do you need?' I listened attentively as the Detective handed me a pen and paper. "We've been tapping your cellphone,as well as Ms Bendarri's." I gulped. "So you've seen my texts?" I asked. "The threatening ones yes, and they are coming from an unidentified number, meaning these calls are made to your phone from a pay phone out of the area. The other text messages are coming from a computer program, and are proven untraceable." I nodded.

"Now we believe that whoever killed Fiona Coyne is trying to kill you too." I stopped. "Really, hadn't noticed." Yah that's right Clare, be sarcastic with the FBI. "We're going to keep you and Ms Bendarri as safe as possible, but you're the only one who can get a confession out of the killer." My eyes looked up, and down at the paper.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked, scared of what the officers would say. Apparentally,KC heard from Declan that Fiona was hit by a car on purpose, but as to who did it, nobody knows. The police have their suspicions though. ..

The next day,

I asked Eli to meet me in a secluded area. It was difficult to find a place to meet, because the police were watching everything. I had no wire on tonight. "I can't put you through this, Eli" I said, rejecting every romantic gesture. He knew something was up. "We need to break up for real. The police are suspicious of our relationship" This is the only way I can protect him.

"What happened?" Eli asked confused. "Fitz went to the police about it, and my mom questioned me. I told her it was a horrible lie. This could get us in a lot of trouble, so I don't think we should see each other anymore." I have to protect him.

I hope I'm doing the right thing here. "Clare, you're lying to me please tell me…" I gulped, as the grip on my wrist tightened. "Eli…they think you were the one who had a relationship with Fiona Coyne,they know about the baby." Eli's eyes squinted and his voice rose to a scary octave. "What did you tell them?" I gasped.

"Nothing, they figured it out all on their own!" I answered frightened. "What are they psychic, Clare!" I shook my hand from his grasp. "Eli you're scaring me." He let go and put his hands over his face, as he let out an exaggerated scream. "I'm sorry, okay I shouldn't of blown up like that." I don't really know what to think. I gave him one long kiss goodbye.

I let myself go from his lips and started walking back to my house. "Clare!" He called as I wrapped my hoodie around myself and ran across the dark street. "You'll thank me for this" I said softly,I don't really think he could hear it though.

…

"Ms Edwards is there any reason why you're suddenly flunking?' Mr Torez asked,handing me back my F paper. I nodded. "I just didn't understand the material is all." He shook his head at me. "Then you're going to need a tutor,Mr Fitzgerald…" He snapped his fingers causing Fitz to stand up. "Yah Teach." I have a new tutor. I can not believe I'm wearing a wire right now. "What didn't you get Edwards?" I have no idea how to get a confession out of him over science notes. I'm going to have to gain his trust.

"It just was a complicated chemical equation" That works…

"Alright,so we'll figure it out after school." Fitz said. "Yah,after school um how bout the Toffee Coffee?" Fitz nodded, and then smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Think about what you're doing Clare, you're befriending Fitz trying to earn his trust…

"No" I snapped him out of his fantasy. "It's just homework" I picked up my science notes and my shoulder bag. "Okay, homework it is." He has other plans, I can tell. Now to do something I don't want to…

I saw KC on the basket ball court going for a lay up. He of course missed the basket and swore. "What brings you to the court, Edwards?" He asked checking the ball between his legs, trying to show off. "I didn't come here to watch you dribble. I…"

Don't chicken out you can do this. "I want to go on a date with you." not the best thing to blurt out. His eyebrows rose in shock. "This is sudden, so knowing you there's a reason, a motive, but what?" He stroked his chin in question.

"I want to give us another try…" Right Clare, after he cheated on you and broke your heart. I got a keep telling myself anything for Eli, anything to get him off the suspect list. Don't look at me like that! I mean I don't suspect Eli is involved. I'm lying to myself…

"Alright then let's give us another try. Though I'd like to question your sudden change of heart." I nodded, and gave KC an awkward kiss on the cheek. "see you at 7 then…La petite cafe" I walked off, leaving him to wonder.

So here we go time for homework help…

I turned into the Toffee Coffee and took a seat farthest away from the window. Last thing I needed was to be seen with Fitz. "Alright so you've got your silver and copper…" I nodded. I knew this stuff already, but I had to act clueless. "Can you repeat that?" I asked quickly. I nodded. "Yah I still don't get it." Fitz rolled his eyes, and then tried explaining it again. Then again and again. Somewhere in this conversation this slipped in...

"Did you know Fiona Coyne?' I asked. Fitz raised his eyebrows. "Where did that come from?" He asked,suspiciously. "It's just I hear a lot about what happened to her,but I don't think anyone said what it was..." I trailed off. "Well,Fiona was very popular,and extremely gorgeous. Rumor has it,she dated her science teacher and english teacher,her brother and my pal KC" Fitz said,picking up my notebook.

"Oh' I said scared of what I was uncovering. "So how did she die?" Fitz laughed. "Bitch was hit by a bus." I rolled my eyes. "I'm kidding Edwards. Fiona was amazing,but she wouldn't give me the time of day. Then she got pregnant with her brother. Guess It wasn't meant to be." I gulped. "pregnant with her brother,wow..." I quickly changed the subject.

"Maybe I need more tutoring. I just can't get it." I'm lying through my teeth. "Alright I guess after school tomorrow then." He agreed, and then I went to meet with KC.

"Hey babe" Kc waved as he cleared a table in the back of the La petite café. "Hey KC" He gave me an awkward kiss on the cheek. "So tell me really why did you want to give us another try?" I feigned a smile. "Well I just felt things ended badly with us." Kc nodded. "so you ask me out a year after it happened?"

"Yes, it feels like 3." I sipped my coffee cup, and he just stared at me. "yah it feels like too long" He answered, and reached for my hand. The same way Eli held my hand during our romantic dinner on the roof. I pulled my hand away. "You're giving me mixed signals, what exactly are you looking for Clare?" I smiled. " a boyfriend." That's a lie. I have a boyfriend, Eli. Well had a boyfriend…

"Were you around when Fiona Coyne was in school?" He smiled. "Why?" I smiled in return. "just making conversation." I said innocently.

"I would of just been starting sophomore year. It's terrible what happened to her? huh?' I sipped my coffee again. "What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Before we met …Fiona and I were together a while. She was my best friends sister. I mean it was bound to happen. We had tremendous sexual tension, and she…" I interrupted him. "you were with her?" I asked. "Yes Clare that's usually what the word together means." I smiled awkwardly.

"What you think you were the only girl I ever dated, or was with?" I shook my head. "I just wasn't expecting that. You were so close. I guess you were pretty heart broken by the news." I said softly.

Kc Laughed. "I don't know catching your girlfriend macking with her…" Kc rolled his eyes. "Never mind incest is too much for your little virgin mind to handle." I gasped.

"Whoa, he and her? Whoa!" Not like, I haven't heard this before. Kc snickered. "So what exactly happened to her? I mean the papers, the news never report anything" I paused, waiting for a response.

"She and I broke up" He said. "now, I'm here with you after breaking up with every other girl that pissed me off." I smiled scarcely.

"I'm glad you did" This is another one of those lies. He smiled, as we continued with dinner. Kc got up first and left me to pay the check. "see you later Sunshine" I don't know why he calls me that. He called me that the whole time we were together last year.

I paid the check and walked out of the restraunt,seeing a familiar black car parked across the street. I started walking home,and that's when it started following me. We got half way to my avenue and that's when I turned around to say something.

"You spying on me,now?" I asked. "I just need to know what is going on. ?Is this about Fiona?" I shook my head, knowing I was wearing a wire. "Mr. Goldsworthy, Please don't follow me it's creepy" Eli raised his eyebrows like he had no idea why I was saying this. "I didn't hurt anyone Clare. I was going to marry her after she graduated, but she never got the chance. Clare, please believe me. Take me back." It hurt me to see him beg like this. "Eli…"

That's when I took out a notepad from my bag, and a pen from the front pocket. "I can't see you like that romantically anymore. The police are watching me right now. I'm sorry." He didn't really know what to say. I didn't either.

"Good bye Mr. Goldsworthy" I said, and continued walking home. "I love you Clare" I stopped. I didn't hear that right. "Eli…" I could feel such desperation in his voice. He either didn't want to lose me, or thought I had something on him.

"I can't do this here" I said. Eli got out and slammed the car door. "You want to know about Fiona, Clare! Fine! Adam and Fiona,Declan,Fitz,Kc and I were at their family's summer pool party. I was Adam's guest. Adam and Fiona went upstairs alone, and I tried to distract everyone from seeing something. Fiona was one month away from turning 18,it wouldn't be illegal anymore. They could be together." I stopped.

"Eli, please don't tell me this!" I yelled. He was persistent. "No you have to hear this! So we can move past this!" He continued.

"After that, Adam came back down stairs. When he went back up to the room he found Fiona kissing KC. He was so hurt and upset. I didn't tell him that I had, had a one night stand with his girlfriend or that she had, had a son.

He thought it was KC's. KC and him got into a brutal fight. KC got his lip busted up. Fiona made a run for it, and that's when she came in contact with someone who had a little too much to drink." I stopped myself from crying, screaming.

This was about 6 words from being a full confession. I had to shut him up. I just had to. "Kc failed to mention he was with her when Adam was" I said. "If there was anyone more upset than Adam…It was Declan." Eli said I rolled my eyes, and ripped the wire out of my shirt. He stared at me dumbfounded.

"You were wired?" The look on his face was betrayel,and at that moment I felt really low.

_**To be continued…**_

_**There's the clues now tell me who's the killer,who's trying to kill Clare? hehe I'll shock u l8ters**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Someone will die**

** I thought it was time to have something horrible happen, thanks to my bff for writing that lovely gorey death scene. Oh warning: Somebody dies in this chapter,just so you know :D**

Eli's gaze turned from sad to furious in a matter of a minute. "You got what you wanted Clare, cause we're done" He said, before getting in his car and making a loud dramatic exit. "Eli!" I called, but all that was left was the smoke left from the rubber tires burning the road. "Ms Edwards" I ignored the faint voice in my ear piece. I was too busy feeling my heart breaking.

I shoved the wire into a near by trash can and started walking home. I felt every emotion a girl could feel at that moment, The cops had heard everything. Everything was out in the open. I can't believe I tried to go through with this.

I just lost someone I really cared for. I mean I'm suspicious of some of the things Eli did, or does now. I'm not too thrilled to hear he has a son, or that Declan was that dirty, that he let that child believe Eli was his uncle. I don't want to even go there.

The last person I'm supposed to try to get a confession out of is Declan, more formally known as Mr. Coyne the English student teacher from hell. I don't want to do that. I just want to end this.

I caught a tear as I walked towards my front door, and into the house. "Ms Edwards we've lost all communicaton,what happened we didn't get the last sentence?" The agent asked, pulling his disquise,his hoodie off his face. I nodded.

"faulty equiptment,threw it in the trash." I said. I sounded pretty upset. I made my way to my bedroom that was covered in recording equipment and spinning records that were tracing incoming and outgoing calls in the area.

"Can I just get to my bed?" I asked,aggravatively. Seriously, I've had enough for one day. "We still need your cooperation. We are this close to nailing Mr Goldsworthy." I shook my head. "Good night" I'm not even going to say anything. I don't want anyone nailing him, even if he's guilty of some kind of crime. I crawled under my covers as the FBI agents exited my bedroom.

The next day,

The most difficult. Eli was not in school. Mr Coyne had taken over the class for a short time, and I was doing anything just to get sent to the office. I did not want to be in the same room with that guy. He was psychotic. He tried to scare Eli, and then he tried to scare me with a knife…"Mr Coyne you're ugly!" He shook his head at me.

Ms Edwards, go to the office!" That made him irritable. I smiled, taking my slip and headed to the office. "Ms Edwards, this is the 8th time you've insulted Mr Coyne,may I ask why?" I shook my head at the principal. "it's always the same answer" I said, not caring to repeat myself.

"I'm going to have to suspend you, teach you to keep your mouth shut." I nodded. "Yah ya whatever" I took the suspension. In case you haven't figured it out yet… I'm not getting a confession out of anyone anymore. I'm just going to go on with life, acting like none of this happened. I didn't fall in love with my teacher. I didn't hate myself for setting him up like that. It didn't phase me. Now that's what you call a lie. I strolled out of the school with my book bag over my shoulder.

"Edwards, you skipping class?" KC asked. I really wish he'd stop holding that annoying basket ball. It's like he's trying to scream. "Ooh,look at me I have a basket ball! I'm so cool." Sorry, he bugs me. I'm kind of mad at myself right now. "KC Drop dead!" I walked off in the direction of my house. I didn't know how to explain this to my mother. Luckily, there was a problem with the recorded tape, so they had no proof Eli and I were ever together. I can thank Alli for ruining that tape.

"So here's something you don't see everyday…Your daughter coming home from school an hour early, because the principal suspended her for a week for being rude to a teacher…" My dad didn't look too pleased. I'm surprised to see him here. Guess Mom didn't want to take the part of the parent after the FBI showed up at the door.

"Clare, are you having an inappropriate relationship with one of your teachers?" I stopped, and laughed. "I don't think so…Dad, that's wow some question to ask your daughter." I spat. "Just tell me the truth Clare." I shook my head. There's no reason to tell him anything. He isn't being the dad. He's just trying to look like the better parent. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry ,but daddy I'm not that kind of girl." I went up the stairs. Everything was cleared out. I liked the quiet. The soft…temporary quiet.

"Clare you're grounded for a week. Take the trash out, clean the kitchen, get to bed early tonight." My dad insisted as he went out the door to one of his late night work sessions. I rolled my eyes again, dropping my pillow on the floor, and letting out a loud sigh.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I tied the trash bag and watched as my dad backed out of the driveway. I waited for him to leave, before I hauled the bag out the garage and down the driveway. I dragged it along. Gosh, it was heavy.

I stopped, when I realized I had run a tear in the bag, and the trash was starting to make a trail along the driveway. I let out an aggravated groan, and started walking back to get another trash bag. I could hear arguing coming from next door.

"Please, you don't understand. I just want to be with you." My eyes widened. I kept asking myself did I hear that right. Declan pleading. "Man you're sick. You were sleeping with your own sister." What! Why is KC? " I stopped in the middle of my question. "No, I never did. I only wanted you." I watched from my drive way, as Declan made a move on KC and KC pushed him away.

"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I'm not like that ,man. We are not like that." Declan sat down on the folding chair, letting out an emotional sentence. This must be what the agent meant by mental. "I was so jealous, not of Fiona with you, but you with Fiona. I wanted you to be with me…You were everything to me, but you wanted my sister!" Declan yelled,like some kind of soap opera. I stood there shocked.

"I really liked her." KC defended. "You were completely oblivious to how I felt!" Declan said angrily. He picked up a beer bottle and smashed it against the glass. He swore at the pain of his deeply cut hand. "Declan, calm down take your meds." Kc said softly, probably trying not to make him angry. "You got her pregnant. You hurt me and you hurt my sister." KC shook his head. "No, I wasn't the one to get her pregnant. I cared for her. I never hurt her." KC said.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe anyone anymore. You were everything, and now you're nothing." He picked up the broken beer bottle and then held the broken glass to his neck. My heart raced out of control. He was going to kill him. I had to do something, anything. I pranced up to the porch, in the dark they could not see me, but he had already pulled him inside the house. I stood outside the patio doors, feeling myself flinch, as I witnessed a horror show.

Declan Sliced Kc's throat, blood was running into his shirt,leaving him only a couple of minutes to live. He pushed the glass in deeper killing Kc faster then he had intended,you could tell. The look on Declan's face, a mixture of regret and sadness. He disappeared into another room. I took a deep breath as I held onto the patio door, trying to process what I just saw happen.

"Bang" I heard a loud noise that sounded like glass breaking, followed by a loud shriek and Declan scream. He actually killed him. I gasped, and ran really fast into my garage, as I ducked behind the stairs. I watched Declan carry a large blood filled towel and a large trash bag out of the door. He pulled the bag into the trunk of his car, and messed up his hair manically. He lifted Dustin into the passengers seat. "We're going to go by Uncle Eli for a few days." He said quietly. The little boy looked terrifed.

Declan climbed into the drivers seat and drove. I'm doing something stupid, I know, but I need to know. I grabbed my bike and followed in the shadows as the car went down the street. I followed it to Eli's apartment. I had a feeling, I also was being followed.

Declan got out of the car shaking. His fist jittered as he tried to knock on the door,turning around at times to see Dustin with his hand on the glass window of the car not knowing what was going on. I parked my bike behind a tree and watched as Eli opened the door to Declan.

"What?" Eli asked. "I need help. I did something bad. Remember how I helped you cover up your crime? Well now it's time for you to return the favor." Eli dropped his bowl of cereal and motioned for Declan to come in. I picked up my cell phone. I really hope I'm doing the right thing here.

I shook my head. The police might still be tapping my cell phone. I went over to the payphone and dialed an emergency number. "Hello, I need to report a murder." I gasped on the other line, as I felt the strong grip of a black rubber glove cover my mouth and pull me away from the pay phone.

I mumbled and bit again, tasting something, I think was toxic. I kicked the man in the groin, and was able to let out one loud scream, that Eli heard as he was going to close the car door,holding his son on his side. "It's okay,Buddy." I struggled as the man with dark gloves pulled me into a sports car. "Clare!" Eli yelled as he ran towards me. He saw my bike and my cell phone dropped on the road. The man stepped hard on the phone, as Eli ran towards us. Dustin cried. The man let go of me and I ran towards Eli.

"Are you alright?" Eli watched the car speed off. "No," I have to lie. "Eli, I had to see you. I love you." That's far from, I just saw Declan kill KC and followed him here, only to be almost kidnapped by the guy trying to kill me.

He stood in shock. "Oh Wow,Clare,um I…" I said the wrong thing. He knows something is wrong.

"love you too" He said it. I can't believe he said it. I swallowed my fears as he pulled me close to him,and tried to console the crying child. That's when I suddenly felt lightheaded.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Review if you'd like,if not that's cool.**_

_**amazing what u can do with some Aspircream and a day off :)**_

_**xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The truth will come out…or maybe it won't**

"Whoa easy there" Eli caught me just as I had fainted. "A little help here" He said, handing Dustin to Declan. "Are you alright,baby?" He asked. He called me baby. Almost as if things haven't changed.

I nodded, as his words echoed in my head, and the street lights nearly blinded me. "Come on, it's okay." I was so weak, so afraid. He carried my frail self into his apartment, and laid me on his couch.

"Eli, now is not the time. I have a situation we need to attend to, remember?" Declan said angrily,throwing his hands up in the air,and pushing Dustin in Eli's direction. Eli shook his head.

"I'm not cleaning up your mess." Eli said, and sat on the chair next to me. "I will tell them everything I know. I will tell them that you killed her on purpose that night!" I faked sleep.

"My word against yours" Eli answered back, leaving Declan angry. He stormed out the door and sped off in his car. Then I faked waking up. "Hey,you okay?" Eli asked softly.

I nodded, and slowly opened my eyes. "How much of that did you hear?" Eli asked. I sat up on the couch. "Enough to know that Declan has something on you." He's smart enough to know I wouldn't just take a bike to his apartment in the middle of the night,when a killer is after me.

"You can trust me" I said nervously. "I know I can Clare." He said. He picked up his son and carried him into his room. He shut the door and came back out. "One day, I'll tell you everything." He kissed me on the forehead, leaving me speechless. "I never meant for you to get involved in any of this"

He said in a assuring tone. Our foreheads touched as he looked into my eyes, rising the question is he going to kiss me?

He pulled away and I was taken out of the moment. I saw cardboard boxes stacked up in the room across the hall. "You're leaving?" I asked him. "Resigning from Degrassi,and from this…" My heart sunk. "What do u mean?' I questioned.

"You were right this is too dangerous, as much as I love you Clare. I have to walk away from this. I never thought a strong attraction to a student would cause this much trouble." I shook my head. I'm said, trouble.

"The police don't have anything Eli. Alli erased the tape. We can be together still." Eli shook his head. "in cognito,secluded from the rest of the world. I can't treat you like that. I can't have you look at me like I'm a criminal." I cried when I heard that. "I don't care what you did. I don't care about anything. All I care about is you" He might of killed someone,or Declan could be lying,being over dramatic. I really don't know. I cried and latched onto Eli's lips.

He kissed me back roughly. "No," He stopped putting his hand up pushing me away from him. "This isn't right" My heart broke, and I raced for the door, crying to my bike. I picked up my bike, wiping my tears away when I realized I didn't have my cell phone. I went back to the apartment to get it, that's when I was grabbed once again by two black rubber gloves. They tasted horrible. They reaked of something stronger than pine sol.

I struggled, and kicked, knowing not to bite the glove this time because it had some kind of chemical on it

I kicked the door and cried,mumbleing loudly. I reached behind me feeling the back of my captors neck, pulling the black mask off his face. He yelled at me. He was angry, pulling me towards a sports car. The same one that tried to run me over.

I kicked him hard, giving me a second to scream. "Eli!" I yelled. I was hoping he heard me. The grip on one hand tightened around my neck as I gasped for breath. I continued kicking and screaming, but I was getting too weak to fight.

"Hey!" I heard Ellie scream she dropped her laundry basket and ran towards me. I was slowly blacking out. The captor let go of me, that's when the girl ran towards me, and I hit the ground hard. "Hey Clare, wake up come on." She slapped my face trying to get a response out of me, but I felt nothing.

She picked up my wrist searching for a pulse, it was faint. I heard the dialing tone of a cell phone keypad and Eli yell as he rushed out of his apartment. "Wake up, Clare. Don't leave me." was the last thing I remember hearing. Flashing red and blue lights were the last thing I remember seeing.

_**This ends here…because well I'm working on a surprise for you… I promise you won't be disappointed :) 16 on its way!**_

_**Dun duh duh…**_

_**to be continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Some of you may hate Eli after this,some of you may hate me for this,but hey that's okay :) Most of the mystery will be revealed,and someone is about to get in over their head. Hehe xoxo**

**Chapter 16-Eli's POV:**

**Teach your students well**

If she dies in there. It's my fault. Mine! You know that, right? I just helped a guy who's black mailing me move the body of one of my students, his best friend of 5 years who he fell in love with and couldn't have. You want to know what he has on me? You ask. Answer,simple **a lot.**

When Fiona told him that I was the father of her baby. He wanted to have me put away. He wanted to kill me that night. If it wasn't for KC he probably would of sliced my throat outside that school dance.

I knew the risk in dating a student,_ Clare_ but I'm sorry she was everything I wanted. I was sick of those girls my own age. I did get Fiona pregnant,but I swear to you. I didn't know she was underage. I didn't know she was my best friends girl, and I was really drunk.

Surprised? Yah don't be. I have plenty of other opportunities to surprise you, and believe me I'm going to take all of them.

So here I'm in the bathroom of the hospital, washing my hands clean of any blood on them from moving a body. I know I said I wouldn't help clean up his mess, but he has a way of making my life a living hell. He's done that ever since I…

You know what, for now that's not important.

What is important is that Clare makes it. Otherwise this is going to be a murder. That's what the killer wanted to do, hence the word murderer. "What's going on?" Ellie,my ex asked.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that Clare's parent's were sitting in the waiting room about to tell me off for dating their underage daughter without their consent, or the laws.

_The look on her dad's face right now if only you could see it. _

"Funny thing Eli, that is your name correct?" I nod knowing I can't deny anything anymore. "She was outside your apartment when she was nearly strangled by a mad man!" I nodded. "She needed someone to talk to, after the separation. She looked to me as a mentor, someone she could confide in" Some of that good ol lying again. I almost believe it myself.

"Don't you lie to me, you smug bastird. I know that you were sleeping with my daughter." I smirked. "Sir, with all do respect. I have no interest in sleeping with your daughter." It's true. I really only want to kiss and hold her, wake up next to her, date her. The whole enchilada.

"I don't buy anything you're selling. As of now you stay away from my daughter." I nodded. "That's what I intend to do." That's another lie. I know you're keeping track.

Her dad gave a disgusted grunt and sat in the ugly waiting room chair. Her mother didn't look at me. Alli was crying pretty heavily in the other room. I got up and walked in there. "She better live" Alli said, blotting her eyes with a tissue.

"Why did they try to kill Clare?" She asked, her eyes hopeful, looking in the window covered in metal boxed wires. The ICU to be exact. Once again, my fault. Call it karma. Even if you do something on accident, it comes back to haunt you.

I didn't say anything to Alli,just shrugged and went out of the hospital. That's where I saw Declan standing by a sports car. "You're trying to run her over? You already put her in the hospital" Declan shook his head, and by the look on his face, you could tell he had no business with Clare over anything.

"I tried to scare her away, remember?" He reminded me of the text. The one that basically said if Clare wasn't with me, she wouldn't be marked for dead. The relationship Declan and I got going on here, is purely friendly black mail. He holds something over me, and now I can do the same.

You get used to keeping the conversation as light as possible and only saying things in a very ambiguous way, because you don't really ever know when someone is wearing a wire. So the night Clare asked me about Fiona. I had my suspicions. I felt betrayed. I felt used, but I'm a pretty honest guy, okay there you caught me in a lie.

I wasn't lying when I told her I loved her. I do. God! Do I love her. It sucks that I have to lie to her so much. I mean it only makes sense to pin a crime on your enemy, your blackmailer, especially when the police are listening. I knew the minute she called me, Mr. Goldsworthy someone was. I enjoyed feigning shock, when she revealed she was wearing a wire.

You learn to be a good actor, even though you hurt a lot of people. Ones you care about, and ones you could care less about.

I look like the bad guy here. I know. The thing is you learn there's always a witness. I thought it was Declan strangling my precious girlfriend tonight, but he denies it. I never thought he was capable of killing someone. Imagine the shock I got when he showed up at my door, telling me he did just that.

Imagine the look on my face, when he planted the body on my back porch. That's how he operates, and sucks that's no ones caught that by now. Luckily Adam has the chemicals to make that DNA disappear.

"Well sorry Shirlock,but sadly I don't own that much black clothing, or those large mad scientist looking gloves. I watched from the window though…" I could slap him.

"So, how long do you think Adam's known?" Declan laughed manically. "Well, it helps that I have a kid that looks like a mini version of you." I held my fist up, but stopped myself from decking him. There were enough crimes committed tonight.

As soon as I hear about Clare. I'm out of here. I've already accepted a job at another high school. There's no reason anymore for anyone to suspect me. You know, other than the fact that she was outside my apartment when someone attacked her.

"You're pretty twisted,Mr Coyne." I shook his hand, as if I was applauding his skills. "So then, a secret for a secret. Nobody will ever know." He said, returning the shake.

Of course one of those secrets has to come out. "I'm going to be taking custody of my son now." I'm not letting him raise my child. "See that's going to be a problem." That bastird. "Did you think of DNA,the police finding out about sageitory rape?"

"So then what do we do?" I asked. "Simple it's time for Mr. Goldsworthy to go back to Mr. Gold rod." Just one more thing I may have kept from everyone…

"So that's it?" Declan nodded. "Though if you leave town after your student gets killed, they might be suspicious of that." I'm hoping nobody is in the parking lot listening to this.

"Fine after the investigation I'm out of here" Declan laughed, and crawled into his car.

"Good luck with that" One of these days, I'm going to turn the tables on him. I smirked. It might even be today.

He sped out of the hospital parking lot. Then another car entered in a rental car. "Mr. Goldsworthy." Fitz. I faked a smile and a wave. He's one of those students you love to hate. 'Sorry to hear your girlfriend was almost killed." He's not sorry. I rolled my eyes. "Yah,well I appreciate the condolences." I said. He got up from the car and walked into the hospital. I don't think he can cause too much trouble.

I saw Alli from the glass windows. She waved at me, and walked out of the sliding doors. "She's awake" Alli said. She pulled me in the hospital, and into an elevator. It went up 4 floors. "You have 4 minutes, before her parents find out I messed up the room number." She said. I thanked her and went into the hospital room.

"You parents know. Everyone knows." I said. She smiled. "that you broke my heart. We are both involved here. If the police arrest you, then they can arrest me too" I closed the door, looking for any doctors or nurses. I slid the curtain of the hospital bed next to us. It was empty.

"I'm staying just until things cool down. If I run away, I'm going to look suspicious." She smiled. "hate to break it to you, but everything about you is suspicious." She smiled again. "You know what you have nothing to worry about, because you didn't kill KC." She gasped, as if she said something she shouldn't of.

"Edwards, What do you know?" She pursed her lips, trying to get herself to shut up. "Let me know, so I can protect you." I insisted. "Damn it, answer me." There was knocking on the door. "Clare, are you in there?' Damn it,Alli. Her parents wanted to see her.

"you better go" Clare said. I ran into the con joined room, scaring an elderly man watching TV.

"Sorry Sir, wrong room." I said innocently. I made it out of there, just as her parents had turned their backs and walked in to see her.

"I know KC killed Fiona." I stopped mid stride. "Alli," I pulled her into a room. "You don't know anything, and if you meddle anymore. Someone is going to shut you up permanently." She smiled.

"Eli, I have the police on my side." She said. That deserves a smirk.

"Yah,well they can't help you now." She smiled, letting me know she was wearing a wire.

_**To be continued…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Made you Blink**

"Alli,you're in over your head." I said, ripping the wire off her. "I'm not the bad guy here" I said. She didn't look too convinced. I picked the wire up and threw it in the trash.

"Then why did I see you wash blood off your hands?" That's not always the best observation to point out. Especially if you are unsure who the killer is. "Red paint" Alli shook her head.

"I followed you!" I rolled my eyes again. "You don't know who you're messing with." That came out a little too threatening. "I know what I saw." I shook my head. "I saw you cut the brake cables on Fitz's car." I tried to scare her. Alli laughed slightly. If she tries to go against me. I will make her regret it.

"He deserved it. If you tell them I did. I will take you down with me. Besides, Fitz knew too much." She pleaded. I smirked. "kind of like you do now" I spat.

"I followed Clare. I heard what you said to Mr. Coyne. I know he killed KC" I took a breath. "Let's just hope he never finds out, or you're the next one to take a ride in a hearse" Alli rolled her eyes.

"You should be thanking me for not telling Clare what I saw, because she loves you, and I'm not much for breaking hearts." I snickered.

"Let Clare make her own judgments because she's good at that." I went out, slamming the door. I made my way down the hall. "Is she alright?" I suppose she's asking about Clare. I looked at my ex disgustedly.

"Why do you care!" I sneered and went out to the parking lot.

"Cleaned the porch, the back of Declan's car…" Adam leaned against his car, looking at me as if he was waiting for me for a while.

"What does he have on you?" He asked, expecting an answer. "Adam, that's information I can't share." Mostly because it will ruin our friendship,my life just the basics... I asked him to move out of the way, so I could get to my car.

"You're on everyone's hit list you know that?" He said, prying me for more information. "Stop it" I warned as I pushed him aside and took hold of the silver handle of my car door.

"Adam, seriously this is too dangerous." I warned again. He started to make my blood broil, and that's when I pushed him out of the way hard. He stumbled as he tried to mantain his balance. "What the hell is your problem!" He yelled, drawing a lot of attention.

"Right now, you!" I got in my car,. His hands jumped from the side of the car as I sped off, leaving him to curse at the rubber burning the parking lot.

…

I straightened my tie as I walked into the classroom. This is where the acting skills come in. The principal was standing in front of my desk.

"Kevin Gunthrie,known as KC has been reported missing. He was last seen coming out of the La Petite Café with Clare Edwards. Now his girlfriend has not seen him in 3 days. If anyone hears from KC,or sees him somewhere, please let me or your teacher know." The principal finished and walked out of the classroom.

"Yes, please let one of us know" Declan interrupted. I nodded in agreement as I took to the back of the classroom with a clipboard.

Class went on as usual. Declan really knew how to bore people. I mentally willed myself to hold on till the bell rang and when it did, boy did I get a shock. The whole class cleared out and just as they did, someone else made a quick turn into the classroom "Clare" I dropped my books and stared at her.

"I have a doctor's excuse' She said. "My parents don't know I'm here" Declan turned to greet her and she gave him an evil stare.

"I need a minute with Eli" She insisted. Declan furrowed his brow. "Just get!" She said. You could tell Declan didn't like being talked to that way. "Whatever you have to say to Eli,you can say to me." He didn't give up. "Declan just go!" I said angrily. He went out the door quickly.

"You're welcome" Clare spoke, sitting down on the desk. "pardon?" I questioned. "The police think I was the last person to see KC before he went missing." I kept myself from smirking.

"Why would you do that? ?" I asked. "I told them that, because you have a son. Even though you hate to admit it, you're a damn good teacher, and you love teaching. Dustin doesn't deserve to have Declan as a father" She smiled.

"You had a chance to tell them what you knew, and you didn't take it?" I questioned, knowing she had this thing about right in wrong. One of the first things she ever told me.

"No, I did, but my information was useless without a body" I looked her up and down, asking myself if she was wearing a wire. She rolled her eyes, and ripped her top open. The buttons bounced onto the wooden desk. I caught myself in a gasp, as she revealed her brazier. She wasn't wearing a wire.

I couldn't keep myself from approaching her. "You can kiss me, because you are no longer my teacher, and I'm not longer a student of degrassi."

That's the green light. I picked her up from the desk, and crashed my lips onto hers. We kissed furiously onto my desk, essays and book reports flew everywhere. My hand grazed her thigh underneath her skirt, and that's when she pushed it away.

"Eli…my feelings for you haven't changed, and neither have my feelings about abstinence." I moved my hand away.

"So now what?" I asked. "Parting is such sweet sorrow" Clare spoke poetically. She tied her shirt and hopped off the desk.

"Help me put Declan away" I said stopping her at the exit door. She smiled. "How would I do that? He already wants to kill me." She said unsure of herself. "I have a plan" This could backfire on me. She looked around before she turned to face me, scooting the desk closer to me.

"I'm listening" She said. The first thing I had to do was get rid of the body permanentally. My family on my mother's side are morticians, that's where I got the lovely vintage hearse. There's going to be no trace of KC Gunthrie anymore. You understand what I'm saying, right?

I took care of this at the wee hours of the morning. I knew Declan drove out to the field every morning, so I had to do this quickly… I carried the casket in the back of my car. Would you believe that,that's what this car was orginally designed to do? I used an old key as I entered the funeral home.

The next day,

Declan called me saying that KC was not in the field. I acted surprised, telling him it was only a matter of time before the police came to question him. He got nervous on the other end. I smirked, knowing KC was gone, and nobody would ever find him. Phase 1 of plan complete. If only it was that easy…

"What did you do with it Goldsworthy?" I laughed. "Right,I think that would be a tad obvious, don't you think?" I acted innocentally. "Don't worry Declan there is nothing to tie you to any crime,anymore." I said confidentally. He paused on the other line. "I was planning on pinning it on you" He answered sarcastically. I smirked.

"We're like brothers" More like evil cousins,something you'd see in a horror thriller. I dropped the phone when I heard two loud knocks. I approached the door slowly,watching the knob turn by itself and the lock click open.

"Hello Eli" She spoke. I stopped quickly.

_**To be continued…**_

_**predictions? questions? LOL I don't expect you to know who killed Fiona,and Declan may be exceptionally evil,but he is not the one trying to kill Clare.**_

_**hmm u guys wanted a hint so here you go**_

_**The killer has the letter A in his or her name. When I say A I mean it is in the name, as A or a...**_

_**The guy trying to kill Clare is not the same person as the person who killed Fiona.**_

_**understood?**_

_**xoxo review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Bad Boys**

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Clare stood at the front door. "Hey Clare, How are you? Would you like to come in, yes Eli I would like that very much." She smiled, and stepped into my apartment. "I got another death threat Eli, in a new and interesting way." She took out a piece of paper.

"_Now there actually is a reason to kill you. If Eli kills you first, that makes my job easier. I will get you Clare Edwards" _I rolled my eyes. The paper was covered in magazine letters and reeked of some kind of motar oil.

"Wow" I said. "So what do you make of that?" She asked, making herself comfy on the couch. I didn't say anything. My past is coming back to haunt me.

"Well Let me tell you what I think. I'm guessing someone saw what I saw." She said. "Baby, I don't think they care about what you saw anymore. Besides that, the problem has been taken care of permanently.

She glanced down at the floor. "I denied having a relationship with you. I told my Mom and Dad I was seeing KC again, so they really have no reason to hate you anymore." I smirked.

"Let's keep it that way" I said. I stopped when I realized I had left Declan hanging on the phone. I went to the phone to find it beeping, and hit the end key. I sighed not knowing how much of that conversation Declan had heard. Cause knowing him, he'd use it against me later.

"I never meant to get you involved in any of this" I said. She smiled sadly and said "Too late" She kissed me softly on the lips. "So what's phase two of plan destroy Declan?" I smirked. "We have to get him to stop these annoying death threats" Clare looked up, her eyes hopeful. "If you're so sure it's him,then how do we do that?" She asked.

"Let it up to me, all you're going to have to do is call 911." The second phase of this destroy Declan plan was to catch him violating his parole.

"What exactly is this plan of yours, Eli?" Adam asked, nervously. I smirked. "Okay, so you're going to start a fight with Declan. Then Declan is going to try to kill you. Get a few hits in here and there, and then before he tries to kill you, hit him with the chemical, run out here, and we're going to call 911 anonymously on this prepaid cell phone. Then hilarity ensues and he gets arrested." Adam rolled his eyes.

"You want me to randomly start a fight? Put my life on the line, and you're going to be watching from that window in case it gets out of hand?" I nodded.

"So then you're going to get him arrested?" Clare asked. I love my genius plans. "You're sure about this Eli?" Clare glanced down, her eyes distributing worry.

"Yes, because the second he fights back. He violates his parole" Now let's put this plan into action… "Eli, what if I get suspended? Or…" I rolled my eyes.

"Adam you worry too much, just go in like we talked about. Start the fight, and don't fight back. Because you're the victim." Adam straightened his jacket, curling his fist hitting the door quickly.

I pulled Clare behind the house peaking out to get a clear view from the window. "Don't think like that. The second he violates his parole. Then he gets sent back ,and it buys us some time." Clare nodded, just as Declan opened the door.

"Mr. Torez…what brings you to my neighborhood?" Declan asked trying to sound cordial. "Uhh.." Adam gritted his teeth, right before shoving Declan hard into his house. Clare and I watched from the window, as Declan put his hands up.

"Whoa are you drunk? Are you out of your mind? What did I ever do to you?" Declan questioned. Come on Adam deck him. He hit him hard, and Declan couldn't help, but hold his face, as anger engulfed him and he fought back, leaving Adam to fall to the floor, as he covered his face to keep from being hit.

Human nature, can't blame him. He moved his hands away for a brief moment allowing Declan to come in contact with his face. Adam winced, as he proceeded to kick the shit out of him.

"Now Clare" I ordered, handing her the phone. "Hello, I'm on Northern Heights, there appears to be a fight of the graphic varity. House number 22. Yes I'll hold. Oh no they see me, come quickly!" Well done girlfriend. She shut the phone, and dropped it into a plastic bag. I'll destroy it later.

Adam covered himself as Declan kicked him hard. He reached into his jacket for the chemical and then held it over his face. Declan in turn passed out on the carpet. Adam flung for the door. Clare and I made a run for it. Adam stayed covered in bruises and scratch marks waiting for the cops to show. The look on Adam face said _"You owe me for this, Eli"_

I nodded back at him, and pulled Clare into my car. We sped off fast. "So you really think this is over now?" Clare asked, looking back at the house, and the bright blue and red lights that were making an appearance.

"Adam is beaten up, and well the cops are going to think Declan is drunk, and abusive. One parole violation down." I know I'm messing with someone I shouldn't, but I don't want anyone to keep me away from Clare. I can't have him threatening her life anymore. "I really hope this was worth this Eli, because we just messed with a killer." Clare said in a shaky voice. Yes I'm very aware of that, Clare.

"Let me handle it" I said, and turned down the dark street.

…

The next day, Adam walked into school on crutches. His head bandaged and his arm broken. "I took the blunder, just so Declan could spend a few hours down town." He said aggravated. "What?" I asked out of disbelief, pulling him into an empty classroom.

"He got off. He wasn't charged anything." Adam said louder. "I don't understand. It was a full proof plan…" I reasoned.

"Yah,well he's next door right now teaching your class! So not the best plan Eli." I wracked my brain trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Besides I have to talk to you about something…" I swallowed nervously. "Go ahead" I said, trying to shake my nerves.

"Dustin, Declan has_ her_ son. I want to know why." Just like Adam to pry. "Why does Declan have _Ellie's_ son?" I sighed a breath of relief.

I stopped when I realized I didn't have an answer or a convincing lie to tell. "Adam…I don't know how to tell you this, but…" I'm going to do it,come clean and tell him. I accidentally slept with his girlfriend inpregnating her a year before she was hit by a speeding car.

This is only going to be half of a confession, cause I'm about to lose my best friend.

"I had the kid with…" I paused in between words, right before I was about to spill my guts. "Eli!" Thank God someone stopped me.

"It's Clare!" Alli yelled. "Whoa,shh! Calm down. What happened?" Alli shook her head. "I can't find her anywhere. Look! " Alli shoved the note in front of me. A white piece of printing paper with a code on the back. Most of the note was in numbers on the back. On front the paper said. "I love you and I love Aly too." I read outloud. "_Aly_ that's not how you spell your name is it?" I mentally thought back to her essays,and attendence sheets.

_**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**_

_**1- 2- 3- 4- 5- 6- 7- 8- 9- 10- 11- 12- 13- 14- 15- 16- 17- 18- 19- 20- 21- 22- 23- 24- 25- 26**_

_5,12,9 … 9225...25514...1194141161654...208525 20 1 1159137 135 20 15 114 15 12 4 695124_

_1 31 13 5 18 1 9 14 13 25 4 12 15 19 5 20 7520 201165 _

_913 141520 239208 45312114_

_I love you, and I love you too Aly. -Clare Edwards_

_P.S I apologize ahead for you're about to find me dead_

I crumbled the note. "She's been taken against her will, and these numbers are the only way she can get a message to us." I noted. "Here Adam , are these elements of the periodic table or are they just random numbers?"

I showed the chart to Adam. "I think they may be letters of the alphabet in numeric's." He concluded.

I nodded. "Okay, everybody we have a short amount of time to decode this." I sat on the stool trying to break the code.

"Got it!" Adam said. "Come on Alli!" I pulled Alli towards my hearse. "What?" Alli noted the scared expression on my face.

"We're going to need a weapon." I said, and pulled a knife out from under my seat. She shook in fear, as we drove out of the parking lot.

"What?" She looked like she saw a ghost. "I know where Clare is." She said, and pointed to an empty parking space. It took my brain a minute to process what she was thinking about. "There's only one person who spells my _name like that..."_

_**Wanna try to decode Clare's message hehe u will receive a hint, or a sneak peak into next chapter lol when I write it :) Till then review...**_

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

1- 2- 3- 4- 5- 6- 7- 8- 9- 10- 11- 12- 13- 14- 15- 16- 17- 18- 19- 20- 21- 22- 23- 24- 25- 26


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Death by Numbers**

**WARNING: THE KILLER WILL BE REVEALED,YOU MAY PEE YOURSELF. YOU WILL NOT BE PREPARED FOR THIS…BE CAUTIOUS OKAY DONE WARNING, READ NOW!**

"You sure she's with Fitz!" I mentally tried to reason. "Fitz wanted to be with Fiona, but she didn't like him back." I turned my body slowly to face Alli at the stop light. "Alli tell me everything you know!" I ordered, hearing cars come to a stop behind me as they pressed on their horns for me to move.

"Where did you get this note?" I demanded an answer. "Fitz, but please don't hate me. Please don't hate me." Alli pleaded. "Someone made me lure you here, someone who knew what I saw. There's another witness. He followed KC saw everything, and in exchange for his life…" I rolled my eyes. "

"No" Alli said softly. "More than one person helped to kill KC that night… I saw the blood on your hands." I looked at her out of disbelief. "I didn't kill him!" She shook her head. "I told him you did" That's when I felt a tap on my window.

"Shame on you Mr Goldsworthy taking out another underage girl. This time it's personal." Fitz's voice echoed in my ear. Alli stepped out of the car. That's when I turned my head to see a gun was pointed at my face.

"Where is my friend?" Fitz demanded an answer. The look in his eyes cold, sharp and threatening. "I don't know" I heard the click of the barrel. "Where is my girlfriend?" I retaliated, hoping to God that the gun was not loaded.

"You really going to shoot me in broad daylight? In front of your ex?" Fitz shook his head. That's when he pushed his hand through the window, and I tried to roll it up. A gun shot fired just missing me and hitting my dash board. That's answers that question. It is loaded.

"What does he have on you!" I yelled at Alli,who was now crying. "She knows everything!" Fitz yelled over me.

"Mr Fitzgerald this is not what you want to do. You're already in enough trouble as it is, put the gun down!" I tried to coax him out of it. "You're no teacher Mr G. You're not fooling anyone. I know where your girlfriend is, but right now she's about to suffer the same fate as Fiona, actually in about 30 minutes Eli, you remember how that night went? I can't believe you killed the girl of my dreams and my friend! You're a sick man, Mr. Goldsworthy. The way I see it. I'm doing the world a favor."

He raised the gun. I decided to take a gamble,distracting him while I turned the ignition on.

"Can I get some last words?" I asked slowly. He nodded. "Say Goodnight,Mr Goldsworthy!" He was wrathful. The ignition was on. I started to fake praying, as I switched the gear.

"Actually just one!" I said, and then I hit the gas as hard as I could, speeding out of there, leaving Fitz to fire at the back of my car. I was confident he used up his bullets. He didn't tell me where Clare was. I thought, searching my cell phone for Clare's number, instead a call came in. "Hello"

"_He's so cute, and sweet Eli. He's so innocent just like Fiona. He doesn't even know he's about to see his mommy." _I gasped on the line. "You don't touch my son. You don't touch my girlfriend or I will kill you!"

The voice snickered. "Just like you killed Fiona" Then the line went dead. The car swerved in and out, and my breaks were not working. I pulled the emergency break, but it was doing nothing. I found myself take cover as the car hit something hard. I watched the object bounce off the hood of my car. The glass smashed and the shards fell all over me.

I heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. The engine fried, could tell by the way the smoke fired from underneath the hood. I coughed, brushing smoke aside, shaking the pieces of glass off my leather jacket.

An ambulance pulled up along with a fire truck. Within minutes, a crowbar was pulling me out of my badly dented door. "Are you injured? Can you speak? Can you tell us your name Sir?" I nodded.

"Elijah, and for some reason my car plummeted into the other one." I said, as the EMT attended to my bruises and scratches. Wow, lucky that was a parked car.

"You have insurance?" Someone asked. I nodded. "I'd be stupid not too" I commented. "Look, I'm alright, really" I flinched as the EMT dabbed my cuts with some kind of ointment.

"I have to find my son" I said. I couldn't say I had to find my 16 yr old girlfriend,but I have to find her too. I stood against the ambulance,re examining the code.

ELI , I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED. THEY'RE TAKING ME TO THE OLD FIELD

,IN CLOSET IS CAMERA,GET TAPE

I'M NOT WITH DECLAN

I have a hard time believing that Alli would forge a code. I don't think anyone would be smart enough too. The letter, now that I'd expect, but the code was on the back of the note, meaning Clare wrote the code to get a message across.

"In closet is camera, get tape" She didn't say MY closet. She said closet. I mentally thought a minute. I picked up my phone, ordering a cab back to my apartment.

It took a good 20 minutes for that cab to show. In that time, I was okayed to walk away from the scene of the accident. I watched my beloved car being toed, as I climbed into the cab. I used my spare key to get in the door, then walked in the direction of the closet.

I went through all of them, trying to find the camera. I finally found it in the bathroom closet. _A video camera. _Inside that camera ,and written on that tape were the words. _"Eli you need to be careful about who you trust."_

I flipped the tape over and pressed play. That's when my heart dropped.

_Declan was talking to another male. "I can't believe he tried to get you to start a violent fight." Declan wiped his face with a large bath towel. "Always up for some fake blood and makeup"_

"_I knew he would. I mean you really went all out with those death threats, and Fitz did a lovely job cutting my brake cables as well as Eli's." Adam washed his face, and smiled._

"_We're this close to nailing Eli Goldsworthy. I can't believe he thought he could get away with this for this long. I mean he actually thought he could get away with it. Getting Fiona pregnant, and then a year later hitting her with his car, Ya and if we could just get that little nosey know it all away from him…. Let him feel how I felt when I lost someone I loved." Adam said angrily. Declan smiled proudly, lifting up his martini glass._

_Declan, Fitz and Adam all smiled around a table. "Can't believe you switched the bodies." Declan mentally applauded himself. "I knew he'd do something like that. Just one more person he murdered. Mr Goldsworthy. We can thank KC for that." They raised there glasses into a toast._

"_So what's the next step?" Adam asked. "Fitz shouldn't be too hard to get your little girlfriend to turn her back on the police and let Eli know we're onto him." Declan laughed. _

"_So then, what's the plan?" Adam repeated. "All three of us are going to stage a kidnapping of Eli's beloved girlfriend. Then he's going to rush to save her before we kill her. Alli will lure him to the abandoned field, and then the real murder can happen. " "He will pay for killing my sister." "My girlfriend" Adam said. "My friend" Fitz said. Adam smiled slowly. The tape got fuzzy as someone stood up yelling. "Hey! Who's out there!"_

I felt my hands curling into a fist. I couldn't control the feelings that came over me, as I closed my eyes trying to make the footage disappear. "Eli…" a soft voice spoke,

"Ellie" I shreaked,as I turned around to face her. "You saw this?" She nodded. "So tell me what happened, Eli? Tell me how it happened. How did you kill Fiona?" She asked, her green eyes staring at me coldly. I held onto my jacket, trying to keep myself from freaking out. I nervously started to defend myself.

"I ,I didn't kill her. I promise you that. I saw the car sweep up and hit her just as she was walking to her car. I ran to help her, but she was gone. The impact killed her instantly. I was the not the person driving that car. I might as well of been though, because we were arguing earlier about her giving Dustin to Declan, and she went to leave the party..." I got emotional.

She smiled. "I know you didn't do it, Eli." She said, sitting down on my sofa. "What do you mean, you know?" I questioned. She smiled grimly.

"It's good to know you're not lying to me ,And just think all this time you thought you were covering up for Declan, but he was not the person driving that car that night. I was."

I felt my blood pressure drop, my fingers shake. "Why?" I asked outraged. "Because Eli, I was mad when I found out you had a kid with her. I was jealous that she would be more to you than I ever was. I just wanted to talk to her, scare her a little bit, but there was an argument, and I was drinking pretty heavily that night. I knocked her down with the car. I don't even think that's what I meant to do." I held my chest, knowing I was going to scream at her.

"You! I mean out of all the people at that party. I didn't think you could ever do something like that, drunk or not! Now 3 guys are trying to kill me, my son and the girl that I love. I really hope you're happy." I took a step back. "I can't even look at you right now"

"I've lived with this guilt for 3 years. It's time for me to turn myself in. Here" She said and handed me a small note card. "What the …" I recognized it as being Clare's handwriting. "I did something bad, but I won't let anything happen to Clare. She's safe." Ellie said, and turned to leave.

"_Eli, Do not go to the field., Adam is planning on killing you, along with Declan and Fitz. Don't worry about me. Go find your son at Junior Elementary before Declan picks him up. Sorry I ever doubted you- Love, Clare"_

"You can take my car" Ellie said, tossing me the keys. "Thanks, but I still hate you" I said, and went out the door.

I climbed into the car, turning the ignition on, and finding myself gasp as I felt a hand cover my mouth. At that moment, I had no idea what to think.

_**To be continued…**_

_**bump buh ba!**_

_**review**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Show down**

"Shh! It's only me." I turned around to face the backseat. "Clare" I said softly. "What are you doing here? What happened?" She motioned for me to be quiet again. "Just drive" She said, and climbed into the passenger seat. "Adam has no idea I escaped." She breathed.

"Let's get Dustin and get out of here" She said, as I made the turn down the road of the Elementary school. "Nice Code work...Care to explain?"

"I ran to the apartment,and used the spare key to get in. I found Ellie there watching the tape on the video camera. I stopped when I realized it was the fight that went down last night. I asked her where it came from and she said someone dropped it in her mail box. I watched the tape through 2 times,before putting the code on the fake note. I hid the camera in the closet,and wrote you the note. Then Ellie told me to hide in her car,that I'd be safe there. She was_ pretty persistant _about it,so I did." I tried to calm her down.

"Who took the video?" I asked. She shook her head in response. "I really don't know." I turned my directional on,and made the turn into the school. I decided I would park behind the school,and walk around front.

"Stay here, I have a feeling they're expecting me" I said, reaching for the rather large knife out from under the passenger seat. I tucked it into my leather jacket, closing the door quietly. "Be careful Eli" Clare said. I made it to the office. "I'm here to pick up my nephew" I said, trying not to draw any suspicion.

"Dustin Gold rod" I said. The lady handed me a piece of paper to sign. "Schools just about closed. He's in latch key, I'll go get him." I sighed a breath of relief, as she came back with my son.

"Uncle Eli!" He stuttered. I smiled. "Hey Dusty, Let's get out of here" I picked up my son, and carried him out the school doors.

"Open the door Edwards. It's safe. There's no bad guys here. I think we outsmarted them." I teased her,trying to open the door to the back seat. She looked up at me seriously,nervously shaking. She figited with the car door,but couldn't get it open.

She shook on the handle again, pressing her hands on the glass, not speaking. She pursed her lips into a mumble. I walked over to her door, trying to pull the door open. She shook her head.

"Elli… There's a poisonous…gas!" She yelled,as the window started fogging up. I gulped. "Clare!" I again tried to open the car door. The door was not cooperating.

"Let it go Eli. You can't save her, and this is going to be all your fault. Just like Fiona." I turned to see Adam staring at me with cold and evil eyes.

"Put the boy down!" He ordered. I shook my head. "No" He wasn't happy with that response. He snapped his fingers together signaling for Declan and Fitz to grab Dustin. I reached into my jacket pocket, taking out the knife.

"Back up!" I warned, like a musketeer with a sword. "Get Back!" I yelled even stronger. Declan put his hands up and Adam shook his head at me.

"You're not man enough to kill anyone Goldsworthy." Fitz said, nearing laughter. "All this time, I thought Declan was the person driving that car that killed her. I've been covering up for him for years. He has made my life a living hell, and I'm sick of it!" My tone was horrifying and threatening, enough for Fitz and Declan to step back and my son to cry.

Adam on the other hand,did not move. "The love of your life is going to be dead in 30 minutes once that chemical comes in contact with her cute little lungs, so there's nothing you can do Eli." I shook my head. He's trying to scare me. He's trying to look like he's in control,but he's not I'm.

"You're wrong! I didn't kill Fiona. I cared too much for her. I tried not to, but after that night, and when she came to me to tell me she was pregnant. I was furious. But time went on, and I fell for her. So sorry about that Adam, but killing Clare is not going to get Fiona back. I love that girl and I would do anything to save her. So you're going to have to scare me with a lot more than a dangerous chemical"

My grip around my son tightened. "That should be my son!" Adam yelled, and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a birth certificate.

"I loved that girl, just like you love Clare. You took everything from me Eli, and you killed her. Declan's sister, My girlfriend and you have to pay for that." I shook my head. He wasn't armed. He was just a heart broken man staring back at me. He rolled his eyes at me, pulling out a large metal crow bar from behind his back.

"I've paid for it enough. Even though, I didn't do it, but I've been paying for it, for 3 years and I'm done. Step away from the car, because you're not destroying the two most important people in my life." I breathed heavily, as I approached the car, knife still in hand.

"You were my best friend, Eli." Adam said wrathful. I held the knife to his chest, making the crow bar dangle from his hand. His hand shook as he dropped it. The metal hit the ground, making a loud clang noise. "It's okay, Dusty you don't have to cry. Everything's going to be alright' I tried to comfort my son.

"I want to get down" Dusty cried. He started kicking and screaming. I let him down, and he ran in the direction of Declan.

I tried using the crow bar to bend the door open, when that didn't work I tried a different approach. "Clare, get down!" I yelled. She nodded, shaking as she covered herself. I then hit the glass window with all my might, breaking it. Clare let out a frightened scream,clutching her hands around the back of her neck. I reached my arm into the window laying it against peaked glass pieces ,unlocking the car. I pulled the door open. She ran out, crying heavily as she hugged me.

Adam just stared at me, as did Declan and Fitz. "You don't win" Clare said to them angrily and resumed hugging me. "He's not the guy you think he is" Declan said, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Edwards, it's true. There are things about Eli you don't know." Fitz added. "He doesn't love you. He isn't capable of loving anyone." Adam said,stareing at us with mischievous eyes.

"How do you know if Fiona loved you back? She cheated on you twice! With not only Eli, but KC." Clare looked around. Adam was nearing tears.

"I'm sorry for everything Ms Edwards" Clare let out an angry scowl. " Jesus will forgive you, but I won't." She said, and then held onto me for what seemed like eternity. "Eli, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me love you any less." She reassured me.

I hate to say this. "They're right though, Clare. I haven't been entirely honest with you." She let go of me. "What do you mean, Eli?" She questioned, her eyes full of concern. "For starters…" I took a breath. "Clare,I'm not..." I was stopped mid thought by the sound of sirens coming from down the street.

"Let's get out of here!" Adam motioned to Declan and Fitz. They all made a run for it.

_**to be continued...**_

_**…**_

_**Hmm anything you can find or think of that Eli wasn't truthful about? Here's a hint into the next chapter…**_

_**My past comes back to haunt me**_

_**But don't worry that doesn't have to do with a ghost.**_

_**"Eli,you can't be serious you killed him!" hmm wonder who he kills/killed/is killing next chapter.**_

_**Xoxo review :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**The past comes back to haunt me**

**WARNING: YOU WILL NOT BE PREPARED FOR THIS. READ WITH CAUTION…**

So remember I said, I'd take those opportunities to shock you? Well here's one of them, but in order for you to fully understand my past, and what Declan and Adam hold over me, we're going to have to go back a few years…

_4 years Earlier…_

"Way to go we're both going to be teaching at Degrassi." Adam smiled chinging the celebration glass. 'Can't believe all that hard work paid off. Now tons of college honeys are going to be begging to take a ride on the Adam track." I laughed to myself. "Mr Torez,that's like every girls fantasy" I returned with a smirk and a sarcastic comment.

"There's only one girl I want to try to impress tonight" I sighed reaching for my leather jacket. "Are you ever going to tell me who she is?" I laughed to myself. "She's not someone you'd ever see me with. She's a college freshmen and …"

"Alright well, just be safe and don't stay out too late. After all it's a school night." Adam teased. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be home by 10 Dad" I snickered to myself, and went out the door.

"Guess who?" A child like move on my part, putting my hands over her eyes. "Could it be my boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy?" She smiled, pulling on her soft ash brown ringlet curls. "Can I get you a drink?" She laughed to herself, and reached into her purse.

"I can buy myself a drink, but I won't because I have to drive tonight." I smiled, as she reached her hand out to mine. "But thanks for meeting me here, there's something I need to talk to you about…" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as she nervously fidgeted with her water glass.

"Eli…I'm not 20. I'm 16,if we're going to continue this relationship. I need to be honest with you." I laughed to myself.

"Seriously, cause you act so mature for your age." She smiled, seeing it didn't bother me. I mean it didn't, because it wasn't like she was my student. "So Mother is going to be moving us here to stay, or just until I finish high school. I'm glad this doesn't change anything, because I really like you, Eli." She placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, leaving me to blush. I cleared my throat. "Well we better wrap this up" I stared at the half eaten plate of food, thinking to myself_ I slept with an underage girl. This is so wrong, but I don't care._

"See you later" She giggled. "Walk me out?" She requested. I opened my wallet to pay the check, but she just winked and said... "Taken care, kind of a thank you dinner for last night" Hmm back to my original thought. _I slept with an underage girl…_

She laughed as we walked to her car. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Well I'll call you later" I broke from it. That was really hard to, in every sense of the word. She was a really good kisser.

I found myself getting caught up in it, ignoring the text on my phone. An incoming text from Ellie my ex. Our tongues untangled and she got in her car. "Well it's a good night,school tomorrow. Degrassi! Here I come" I gulped. "Degrassi?" I questioned, but her windows were rolled up and she was blowing me a kiss goodbye,as she backed out of the parking space and headed home.

"Wow Eli, you're going to hell for this one" I kicked a rock in the parking lot and went for my car.

Nice memory,huh? Well here's another one of those shocking moments. The entire time Adam was with Fiona…so was I, thing is I didn't know she was with Adam, until I caught them kissing the night of that party. Did you really believe, that I met her at a party and just hooked up with her? Sometimes good guys do bad things… I actually met her at a poetry reading the summer before my last year of teacher's college. Yah,well back to my past...

Here's another memory… "Hey Eli" Fiona smiled, walking out my bed wrapping herself in a sheet. I brushed my teeth smirking_. I'm sleeping with my student, and_ I know it. I didn't care though. "So, I know things have been crazy. I mean I didn't sign on for an exclusive relationship. I can't help if I like to mingle." She confessed. I rolled my eyes. "and sleep around" I muttered, spitting my left over paste into the sink.

"I want you to take time and chose who you want to be with, because I'm sick of being the last guy you call. You have Adam, and a fling with KC,and Fitz, and Declan" I said in an outrage,like a jealous boyfriend,cause well I was.

"Fitz is just a friend, and please don't believe those rumors that I'm with my brother, cause because truthfully I think he's gay,and you're starting to get jealous Mr Goldsworthy." I laughed. It was impossible to stay mad at this girl. "This is wrong" I tried to keep her from kissing me. I had no self control, though. "Shit!" Fiona stopped out of nowhere. "My brothers home, you have to hide, hurry!" She pushed me into her closet. "Hey Fi, Can I borrow your phone? I need to call tech support…whoa" Her brother stopped looking around the room.

"You have a guy here?" He asked. Fiona kept the sheet around herself. "Seriously Fi you're turning into a slut. Where is he? " Her brother got unruly, and started going through the room.

"Declan, please don't over react" She tried to calm him down, but his hand hit the door of her closet. He snickered to himself, as he opened the door.

"Fiona you're sleeping with your teacher!" He said in a menacing tone,stareing at me half naked in her closet. "I was just leaving" The only words that I could think of, grabbing my clothes and running out without a shirt on.

"You damn right, leave!" I ran through the echo's of her brother swearing at me from the top of their very large stair case.

Fiona and I continued to see each other, even though she was dating Adam. Adam was falling in love with her. I was too. I told her she had to choose. "Don't make me do that, Eli" I walked out knowing she chose Adam. I was fine with that just wanted her to be happy. "Eli, there's something I have to tell you. I already told my brother. He's really angry about it. Eli, I'm pregnant, and it's yours." My heart dropped into my stomach.

"What?" "Get an abortion, this will ruin everything!" I yelled out of anger. "No" She refused, and I pulled her against the wall. "Don't say no, just do it! Please" I tightened my grip on her wrist.

"No, Eli. I'm too far along anyway." I screamed. I swore and went to my car blazing mad.

That didn't seem to change things. In that time, Adam never found out,probably because Fiona took a surprise 6 month trip to Europe. Declan watched me closely. That brings me to the night of the dance. The year end dance.

Fiona had returned from Europe after giving birth to our son. I was chaperoning that night. Fiona and I were in the hallway and we got into a fight. She walked off mad. Declan corned me in the school highway with a knife, threatening my life. He didn't hurt me though, he just stabbed the wall. As you know, already.

Well here we are, the night Fiona died. Adam caught her on her eighteenth birthday making out with Declan's friend KC. She and I argued about the baby, and how she was going to give the child to Declan, and say it was his, so I wouldn't get in trouble. Fitz spiked the punch, and Drew, Adam's brother got hurt, so bad that he had to give up sports. Somewhere in there this happened.

"You cheated" I said waiting for her to respond. "No, Eli I told you we had an open relationship" She insisted downing a bottle of champagne. "You said you were getting help for that" I pried the bottle out of her hands. "You can't tell me what to do, you're not my father, you're not my brother. And you're not my boyfriend anymore." I rolled my eyes. "So what if we're over? I won't let Declan take my son." She rolled her eyes at my comment.

"We're still going to let you visit him. Eli please with the help of nannies, and Declan our life won't be tarnished." I reached out to hug her. "Don't touch me, please' Her eyes sparkled such sadness as she dropped the glass bottle on the ground, and it smashed into pieces.

"I need to know something Eli, because I'm going to tell you something." The way people express things they wouldn't is when they're drunk. Just for future reference.

"I love you Eli. I'm in love with you. I have been for a year now. I love you too much for your life to get ruined by something we did." She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I'm going to break up with Adam tonight. I waited till my 18th birthday, so I could be with you." I smiled at that, but it was not the easiest thing to take in. "Fiona, I've moved on. I'm seeing Ellie" All she wanted was a stupid I love you. But I couldn't even give her that!

She wiped her tears, crashing her lips onto mine. "Then I won't bother you again, Eli" She walked in the direction of her car, stopping in the middle of the road. "Fiona Wait!" I should of said. I love you too. I should of stopped her.

She shook her head at me, and walked towards the bench in front of the street lights. I returned to the party, thinking about what I was going to say. When I finally decided to tell her how I felt, it was too late. "Fiona!" I called out, as she was walking across the street.

"I …" I was cut off by a speeding car coming towards us. "Fiona watch out!" I tried to push her out of the way, but the car clipped her and sped off. I knelt next to her, trying to get her to respond. I watched her die,knowing there was nothing I could do. That's when I yelled for help, and Adam crowded around her." Somebody help!" The look on everyone's face said. _This is all your fault _and you know what? _It was._

Declan surprised me the next morning showing up at my door with a file. _A background search_. He laughed to himself. "Mr. Gold rod, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you pay for my sister's death." His tone was not friendly. It was scary.

"I didn't do anything." He shook his head at me. "You killed her for the money" He breathed evilly. "No, I loved her. I would never do anything to hurt her." Declan pressed the file against my chest.

"you owe a loan shark 200,000 dollars. Hence why you're under the alias Goldsworthy."

I rolled my eyes. "What was that for drugs, Eli? Cause you've been arrested for coke possession twice, as well as marijuana,e,and oh and you have about a dozen DUI's" He listed things off like a chart. "Also care to explain this,this letter that is offering you the amount of money you owe,in exchange for my life?" I shook my head. "I was never going to do anything of that sort" I defended. "I know my biggest enemy would love my head in a trophy case,but that doesn't mean you can kill me for cash." He grabbed my collar.

"You know Fiona listed if anything were to happen to her,that she left all assets that she was to come into at 18, to her son and brother, and her friend Eli…hmm friend. Surprise she died on her 18th birthday. That sure seems like a coincidence, doesn't it Goldsworthy?" What was he implying?

I shook my head. "I never told her. I owed anyone anything. I had no idea about that, or anything left to you or anyone else!. Where we're you during the party?" Declan laughed manically,not even careing I implied he killed his sister,which I was pretty sure of. "She may have been a slut,but there was no reason to kill her. You'll pay for it, in more than just money" He walked out of my apartment, and I shut the door and broke down crying.

"Hey Eli" Ellie walked over to me, carrying a box of my t-shirts. "yah" I tried to fight the tears. "Hey Eli, you cheating bastird. We are over!" She dumped the box of t-shirts on me ."How could you upset the order of them! They must be red,black,gray!" I yelled and scattered around.

"Because I knew it would upset you" I grabbed her and threw her against the wall. "You little bitch,get out of my apartment" I tried to get my shirts back in order, only to find she had ripped each and everyone of them. I screamed, and I could hear her laughing outside the door.

So it's gets better... At this time, Adam was my room mate. I went through his droors trying to find a glue stick, something I could put my shirts back together with, that's when I stumbled across an engagement ring. "Fiona Adam=Forever" Wow, shocking isn't it?

So where we're we?

Clare and I walked into my apartment. She made herself comfy on the couch. The whole ride was pretty silent,and I tried to dodge all her questions.

"Clare, I…" I had to get rid of this silence. She stared at me her arms crossed. "I'm not ready to tell you" She rolled her eyes. "I wonder about some things Eli. Like why your room is perfectly organized, and color coded. Why you labeled everything, including your laundry…" I shook my head.

"This is must worse, than being a maniac with over compulsive disorder… Clare my name is not Elijah Goldsworthy. It's Gold Rod. I um have kind of been hiding trying to pay back a loan shark, whom I borrowed a lot of money from…" She gasped. "What? You're in hiding?" She asked out of disbelief.

I nodded, as I squeezed the sleeves of my hoodie. She looked at me shocking. "Even though Adam tried to kill you today Clare. I don't think he's the one trying to kill you." I gulped, as I picked up the text from my phone.

"Roses are red, so is blood. Money is green, and so is someone who can't breathe-In for the kill" I tried to hold my composure, but instead fell onto the sofa, nearly collapsing. "Edwards,I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe." She shook her head at me. "I can keep myself safe,because you haven't been doing a very good job of it" She grabbed her jacket and went out my door.

_**To be continued…**_

_**bump buh ba! review :) only if you'd like =] I love to shock you :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright,so here you go Chapter 22 :) Those of you who asked about a sequel: thinking about it. Not sure how to pull that off :) Those of you who told me to stop writing, saying I was shit and for that lovely anonymous who told me to f myself: Wow,take your hate somewhere else,because this is a hate free zone. **xoxo...Here you go loyal fans this chapter is for you :)

**Chapter 22**

**Hello Mr. Killer, how are you?**

I sighed as my forearms hit my face in an overwhelmed grunt. Did I really just tell her that? I slid my hands off my face drying myself with a towel. No sooner did I do that, my cell phone started shaking in the other room. I put the towel down and went to get it, only to find a text.

"Checking your girl out as she's walking back. She's got a nice body, a really nice wrack" I shook my head in disgust, and grabbed my jacket, running out after her. I looked around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Guess the killer was bluffing.

"Clare" She stopped and turned around. "I'm not just going to let you leave. She crossed her arms probably thinking to herself _what could I possibly say that could make this situation better?_ I was taken back by her response.

"Why did you borrow all that money?" I sighed as I led her to the bench across from the street lights. "two reasons the first was because my parents were loosing their radio station, and needed funding desperately, but just couldn't get it. The second was student loans." She looked at me, like she was checking for any sign that I was lying.

"Okay, so now what?" She uncrossed her arms, giving me a small glare. "I sell my car, start taking my bike to work, get my old comics and records online, hope to win the lottery." She shook her head.

"That's a lot of money, Eli. You didn't use all of it, did you?"

I hesitantly nodded. "most of it. The rest was put in a private emergency account,and then I lost the key to the safety deposit box" I answered, honestly. "I have no idea how to pay that back. I'm going to have to think for a long time, Once I pay it back, then he won't bother us anymore" I shook my head. I didn't want to say this loan shark is trying to take Clare as payback for the debt.

"It's my problem baby, not yours" I kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "So that's it, there's nothing else you want to talk about? Nothing else to this?" I love how she wants the whole story.

I could tell her, I could pay off my debt by killing Declan, but would I really do that? I'd do just about anything to keep her safe, though.

"Clare, just don't give up on me. I have a shitty past, but I'm not the person I was back then." Her eyes shined as tears neared them "I know, and I don't easily give up." That gave me some comfort, as she pulled me into a tight embrace. We were interrupted by a text message. _"Hope you still love her, when she's dead like Fiona"_ I shut my phone and chucked it, standing up.

"Stop hiding behind these stupid messages and come out and face me! I don't think you're man enough to face me. I must threaten you in some way, or you would have come face to face with me already. You know why you don't because you're a scared little boy. I'll pay back the f-in debt just leave us the f alone!" That didn't draw too much attention. I watched as a car turned it's lights on ,nearly blinding us. The red sports car sped off down the street, leaving smoke to trail behind.

"That's the car that tried to run me over" Clare said. "I really hope he crashes and burns in hell" I muttered. I reached for her hand. "Come on let me walk you home" I tightened the hood of my hoodie,and put on my black square glasses. "I won't give up on you" There's that comforting feeling again. Wait a second...

_*flash back*_

"_I'm not this guy. I'm not a father. I'm not even 23." Fiona sighed. "it's not something I want you take on. Just let my family deal with it, Eli. I hope you're still coming to my birthday tonight." I nodded. "I wouldn't miss it, especially since your parents invited most of the PTA and facility" She smiled. "I won't give up on you. I can't, because I know there's something there." My eyes lowered to the ground. "That's the first time, I've ever heard that one." I sighed._

"Eli" Clare tugged on my sleeve. "You okay? you like drifted off a second" I nodded. "just thinking" She didn't press me further, just let me walk her home. The blue of her eyes reflected from the light of the street lamp. I brushed a strand of hair away from her face, cupping it and pulling her in for a kiss. "Good night, Edwards." I said, pecking her lips softly. Her porch light turned on, as she walked up the driveway.

"Clare!" Her mother yelled angrily. "It's the middle of the night!" I ran off into the shadows. It was almost a pleasant walk home. Not too many people out at this hour. I made the final turn to the apartment complex, stopping at the mail boxes up front. I used my key to open my mail box, inside there were bills, letters from Mom and Dad, and a cherry bomb. It wasn't lit, but attached to it was a note.

_"The only cherry you'll ever see pop"_ I rolled my eyes, and flung it in the trash. "Seriously" I tried to regain my focus, as I went up the stairs to my apartment. I walked past Ellie's apartment to find the door open, and empty boxes everywhere.

"Good bye Eli, goodbye Degrassi town, it's been a real joy" I crumbled up the note with my hands, stopping when I saw something in the box, a picture of Ellie and I at a frat party. I couldn't help the anger that built up, and flung the picture into the wall. The glass smashed and the frame broke.

I walked over to it, noticing a brown paper bag sticking out. I picked it up, and shook it. I ripped the envelope open pulling out a silver key. I couldn't believe it. It was the key to my safety deposit box. The one I thought I had lost. I stuck it in my pocket, and headed to my apartment.

I rolled my eyes, as I turned the door knob. "Hey Eli" My room mate Drew was back, and sitting with his brother. "Not really in the mood to chat" I headed in the direction of my bed room.

"Eli, I owe you an apology." Adam followed after me. "And why would I accept anything from you? You tried to kill my girlfriend. You tried to kill me! You had some kind of grudge held against me all this time and I didn't know it! I can't believe you have the gall to ask me for forgiveness!" I wanted to curse and hit my fists against the wall. I was so angry with him.

"I know you didn't kill Fiona, because Ellie told me she did." Drew interrupted. "I was the one who took the tape." I turned to face him. "Excuse me?" I suddenly got an eerie feeling.

"I've been secretly dating Ellie. I didn't want you to freak out, cause I know she's your ex." I shook my head. "Yah, you know what I'm moving out. I'm done with you guys. You we're supposed to be my friends." I couldn't believe it. I grabbed my jacket and went out the door. Time to take a trip back home.

"Eli man" I ignored the pleas and begging, as I put some contents into a black duffle bag. "I'm resigning. I'm through with you, and through with being a teacher" I said to Adam. "But Eli,you're a great teacher. If you leave..." I didn't let him finish. I shook my head angrily, as I slung the bag over my shoulders. "Good Writtins" I went out to my car, stopping when I realized I was doing what I do best, running away.

I moved my visor over, seeing a photo of Clare. "I don't want to leave her." I held her school photo in my hands. I stopped suddenly when I heard some harsh breathing. I averted my eyes from my rear view mirror. I saw what looked like a shadow behind me. I gasped. "Clare?" I questioned, hoping it was her." What if she were to leave you?" The voice spoke. A male voice that sounded familiar to me.

I knew at that moment I had to get out of that car. I checked the doors, that were now locked. I tried to pry the car handle open. It wouldn't budge. "Just drive Eli, we have some business to attend to." I freaked out, as a shiny revolver was brought into my view. "Face front" He warned, forcing me to turn on the car. "This is what you wanted Eli, now here we are face to face. Where's my money?"

_**To be continued…**_

_**Bump buh ba!**_

_**So hmm any guesses as to who is in that car? :) review xoxo**_


	23. Chapter 23

**So,since this story is over in 2 chapters,it's about to get unpredictable and knowing me dramatic. :) Just be warned,this chapter contains tears and screams into your computer,laptop or cellphone screens. You may cry in this chapter,and the end of this chapter you will be like 'huh?' How the hell is that possible? Let me just say nothing is impossible when you're ShootingStaronThehorizon xoxo :)**

**Chapter 23**

**You thought it was impossible**

"I should say my Dad's money. Too bad he's dead, so I have to collect the debt." His words shook me,mostly because he was serious.

"I don't have it" I just about cried out, hoping that the gun wasn't loaded. "Wrong answer, Elijah" He's merciless. He doesn't seem to care. I knew I had to do something. I slowly pressed the break, creating the illusion that the car was stalling. "What's happening?" My captor yelled angrily, gun still in hand. "The car is low on gas" I lied, as the car slowly came to a halt.

I opened the car door, and got out, thinking about making a run for it. 'Don't even think it" He warned, catching on and put the gun in his jacket pocket. I knew oncoming traffic would probably find this suspicious, and hopefully call and report it.

"Keep cool, we're just going for a stroll…that's all. Our car ran out of gas and we're going for a stroll" His voice was gentle, but you could tell it held resentment and anger. I was in some serious trouble.

I rolled my eyes. He held his jacket over the revolver as he led me into the park. Once again a public place, I was hoping someone would find a teenager holding a gun on an guy suspicious.

"Look, I'm working on getting it paid back" My captor shook his head at me. "Money is something my dad left me millions of, your cash is useless to me You killed my best friend! " I rolled my eyes, and tried to talk myself out of the situation.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, can we just find some kind of solution without the gun?" I rose my hands in defeat. "Alright,Mr Goldsworthy, you don't want no gun, then I'm happy to oblique. I have rope in my car,scisors in my school bag, a knife in my back pocket? Which would you prefer?" I tried to calmly talk myself out of it.

"Killing me is not going to bring KC back. I didn't kill KC,and if you kill me then you're no better than the killer." He shook his head. "Don't lie to me!" He sternly warned. That's got a draw some kind of attention right there.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, calm down." He took out the gun once again, ordering me to get on my knees. "Don't do this, please don't do this. I didn't kill anyone! I was just trying to help my family. I don't deserve this!" I cried. "You deserve to die" His words were cold and shuttering. "And to see the one person you love die. Like I had to watch when you hit Fiona with that car."

"Eli…Are you here? I got your note. Eli" _Oh God, Clare_. "Clare don't come here, go get help! Do not come in here! Fitz has a gun!" I heard the stop of footsteps as Clare ran out of the park and into the street. Fitz covered my mouth, as I mumbled.

"Eli!" I heard someone yell. "Real smart, leaving your hearse on the side of the highway. Eli where are you? Clare got in another car. She looked really upset. Did you two get in a fight? Oh Eli,you're still mad at me,huh?" Adam searched for me. I bit Fitz's hand hard, getting out one sentence. "Adam, He's got a gun!" I yelled" Adam turned around slowly, right before dialing on his cell phone. I watched him slip it in his pocket.

"Put the gun down, this is not the answer,Mr Fitzgerald. You need to put the gun down!" Adam urged,stareing at Fitz. "He borrowed money from my dad, and never paid it back. He killed my best friend. He hit the girl I wanted with a car. He got her pregnant. He sleeps with students. The world doesn't need him" Adam stood quiet,stareing at the gun. Then he said something,I wasn't expecting.

"We all make mistakes,Mr Fitzgerald. I slept with an underage girl. I fell in love with one. I helped Declan cover up a crime. I tried to kill his girlfriend, and tried to kill my best friend. See problem is Mr Fitzgerald when you screw up like me, there really are no other options left." Adam reached in his jacket and pulled out a pistol.

"Adam don't do it!" Fitz still held the gun on me. "I'm sorry Eli." He looked me straight in the face before he pulled the gun on Fitz. The bullet flew through the air and hit Fitz in the shoulder. He held onto his jacket and squinted in pain. His other arm flew like a reflex in the direction of Adam, hitting him in the chest. He went down,slowly clentching his jacket.

"Adam!" I yelled and ran to his aid. "Adam, answer me. Say something" He shook his head at me, as his eyes slowly blinked closed. His hand tightly held his chest, blood twinkled down his hands and in-between his fingers. "I'm so sorry for everything Eli. One day you'll forgive me. Hold onto her" He faintly spoke, as his hand fell from his chest.

"Adam!" I yelled again. "No!" I yelled. Fitz stood up and ran as sirens sounded. "Eli!" Clare yelled. "Eli!" I refrained from answering. "I'm so sorry" She blubbered holding on to me. I gripped onto her for dear life.

"Go" I said to her. "I don't want you to get in any trouble,Go,and remember I love you" I whispered, catching the tears roll off her blue eyes. She was everything to me. She ran home. I waited for the cops to show to give my statement.

Fitzgerald was going to be going away a long time for this. The police walked onto the stone floor. I sat on the bench, holding onto a blanket.

"He hijacked the car. Dragged me here, and then threatened to shoot me. My friend saw my car, he came to help, and then Mr. Fitzgerald shot him, and took off." I could barely get that sentence out, as the medical examiner came in, and a number was placed next to Adam's lifeless body.

I watched the medical examiner feel for a pulse. She shook her head, as a white sheet was placed over Adam. I couldn't help, but cry.

"Are you okay to come down the station?" An officer asked. I nodded as they helped me to stand. This is where the truth comes out.

"I borrowed some money a few years ago from Mr. Fitzgerald's father. His son came to retrieve it." I can leave Clare out of this. I don't want her to have to deal with anything more.

I love her, so I'm doing her a favor. "Ms Edwards was in the area is there any explanation for that?" I nodded. "No explanation, probably just a wrong place, wrong time kind of thing" I held onto my arms.

"He's still out there" I shook in my black combat boots, "We're doing all we can Mr. Goldsworthy to make sure he is caught" I didn't have words. "I…I.." I'm scared, but I'm not strong enough to admit that.

"We are willing to issue you police protection until he is caught" I took the offer. The next 48 hours were hell. I was scared to leave my house, knowing he was out there, had this built up anger and probably looking for me.

News of Adam's death had spread rather quickly. I mean when a Science teacher of almost 6 years is murdered, people are bound to talk.

He was one of the students favorites, and he was a good teacher. Even though he was quirky and unconventional and had jealousy and hatred built up after he found out about me and Fiona. I'm an English teacher, I should say Fiona and I. Sorry getting almost shot does that you.

I ate my corn pops and stared out the window. I'm not returning to work today. I'm staying here, where it's safe.

In the other room my TV was blareing,and giving me quite a headache. I went to turn it off. _"In recent news the body of missing Degrassi student Kevin Gunthrie was discovered early this morning, police are labeling this a homicide."_ I caught myself staring. My face was frozen and I could barely get a word out. "Oh God" I dropped my cereal bowl on the floor.

How could this be? I got rid of it. This is some kind of joke. "KC apparentally suffered a severe beating and appears to have had his throat sliced by a blunt object. The cause of death is still unknown. The body was well into decomposition." I held myself together, as two knocks on the door presented themselves.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I'd like to ask you a few questions" I nodded at the officer in front of me. "About last night?" I questioned.

"Come with me,Mr Goldsworthy" He grabbed my hand, and I quickly got my leather jacket off the coat rack, not even bothering to turn the TV off.

_**to be continued...**_

_**bump buh ba! Review :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Thankyou for being patient with me,as there have been many renavations. Hopefully this chapter will live up to your expectations...Here we go:) Thankyou so much for reading,favoriting and commenting =]**

**Chapter 24**

**The only witness**

"_Can you please stop getting yourself in these situations" _That's what I can hear Adam say at a time like this. I can't believe I have to deal with this. My best friend, gone. I know he did a lot of bad things, that I'm sure he'll have to pay for in the next life, if there is a next life. I just can't process right now. The detective over there staring at me with cold, concerned eyes isn't helping either.

I thought I took care of the problem. How the hell could I have got it wrong? Then it hit me…

_Declan, Fitz and Adam all smiled around a table. "Can't believe you switched the bodies." Declan mentally applauded himself. "I knew he'd do something like that. Just one more person he murdered. Mr. Goldsworthy. We can thank KC for that." They raised there glasses into a toast._

Declan got there before me. He planned on pinning this on me all along.

"We're still looking for Mr. Fitzgerald." That's a reassuring statement right there. "So the guy who killed my friend is out on the lose, that's just great" Sarcasm dripped from my mouth. I can't believe I still call Adam a friend. He proved to me,he wasn't one. "We're doing everything we can Mr. Goldsworthy, but that is not why we've brought you in for questioning…" My heart sank as his cold eyes looked through me. I knew what was coming next.

"Where we're you the night KC Guthrie was killed?" I tried not to roll my eyes. This is where my lying skills come in as well as my superb acting skills.

I looked the man straight in the eye. "I was at my apartment." He nodded, stroking his chin. "Did anyone see you?" I shook my head. "My room mate came home pretty late, so he probably saw me sleeping on the couch." The officer made a note of it.

I was really hoping…he was going to wave me off and let me go. He didn't. He picked up a yellow folder. _My record. _I'm a person of interest, that's just great.

"Mr. Goldworthy,if we can prove you were involved in this crime. You're looking at prison for a very long time" He waved his pencil in front of my face. "Now, If you're willing to cooperate with me, I might be able to help you." I rolled my eyes. "Am I being charged for anything?" I asked, knowing damn well he had nothing on me.

"There was a strand of hair found on the body. Would you be willing to take a DNA test?" Damn they might have something on me. I nodded. "I want a lawyer!" I stood up ,staring the man dead in the face.

"Alright,your wish is my command' He snickered it off as he went out of the room, and my fist hit the table angrily. With in minutes a man in glasses and a brief case walked in to the court room.

My mouth nearly dropped when I saw him. "Randy Edwards, Public Defender" He stuck his hand out to shake mine, soon his expression changed.

"You" He said in a sneered tone. I'm pretty sure he's going to want me proven guilty. "Mr Edwards, Look…" He stopped me before I could even begin to form an explanation. "Weather I like it or not,Mr Goldsworthy I have to defend all cases that come across my desk. So you need to tell me everything that you know, because if that hair matches yours, you're going to be charged with murder."

I lowered my brows, looking at a piece of paper he had dropped on the desk. "Sign it, and I will do whatever I can to prove you're innocent." I looked it over and grabbed the pen from his thumb and index finger. "Do you believe I'm innocent?"

"Do I have a reason not to?" That's a hell of a question. I shook my head. "Mr. Edwards" I spoke slowly, hearing some voices in the background, that were really disrupting my focus. "Ms Edwards, you can not go in there!" An officer said. "I don't care. I need to talk to my Dad" _Clare._

Before I could finish my sentence, Clare barged in there. "Daddy, Eli didn't kill KC. I know this, because I saw it happen, and I know who killed him" Mr. Edwards dropped the brief case on the floor.

"Clare, you do realize how serious this matter is , right?" She nodded. "You could get in a lot of trouble for lying" Clare continued to nod. "Yes, I know, I know. Daddy, our next door neighbor killed KC. I saw it happen." A million thoughts must of rushed through his head, as he took her hand and they stepped outside the room, and started arguing.

After a few minutes of arguing…Mr. Edwards came back into the room. "Alright,Now that my daughter is involved. I need more than his word against yours, Eli. I need a confession." I rolled my eyes, thinking about how impossible that would be.

…

I was not allowed to leave town. I was not allowed to speak to Clare. I had to do everything I possibly could to get a confession out of Declan, but that was going to be a challenge. I would have to be stronger and faster than Declan. I was going to have out wit him, trick him and then betray him. Easier said then done. He is always 100 steps ahead of me. My _opponent._

"Hey Eli" Drew walked into the room, wearing a suit of all black. He walked over to the refrigerator with a friend. "Hey Rye" His tall bulky friend sat down on the large tweed couch.

"It was a good ceremony" Drew said quietly and walked in the direction of the kitchen. I didn't really know what to express to him. He just lost his brother, who was really messed up.

"It's a real tradgity." Rye expressed, looking over at Drew. This guy was the total package,pretty,a jock, smart and talented. Ha-ha That's Declan's weakness. Rye got up a second, giving me a chance to talk privately with Drew.

"Do you still have that tape?" I changed the subject abruptly. I don't know why I'm still here, living with the guy who went behind my back and dated my ex. The ex who killed someone that at one time in my life, I loved. Oh, and get this Ellie drained my bank account,stole the contents of the saftey deposit box,nobodys heard from her, so much for that stupid little key.

I frowned as my eyes rolled into one quick head movement. "You know Declan was lying on that tape, correct?" I questioned, trying to test the waters seeing if he knew anything. I really don't trust anyone right now.

"I really don't know what to say about it, Eli. If I thought you killed your student. I would not be living here. I've known you for years. You're not that person" He walked off on his limp leg. I stood up quickly, as I caught up to him.

"I'm not mad at you. You couldn't of known Ellie was like that, or that she'd take off. I'm sorry you're hurting man." He nodded. "She even took the ring from my room." He said and shook his head in disgust.

"I'm sorry I was so blind, Eli. If there was anything I could ever do to make it up to you. I'd do it in a heart beat." I smiled at that comment, as Rye entered the room and a devious plan entered my head.

"You still studying acting?" I asked Rye, curiously. "Why?" He questioned. "Because…you're just someone's type…" I replied, picking up my phone and calling the detective.

It took a good two hours of convincing. "Let me get this straight. You want Riley here to hit on Declan, get him drunk and then stir a confession out of him?" I nodded. "But he's a killer…" Riley seemed to be having trouble saying yes. "Yes, he is…but you will be wearing a wire, and the police will be outside in a bread truck. This is the only way to clear my name." I reasoned.

"The minute I have a problem…" He started nervously. "You hit the panic button" I assured. "Eli, we have to be careful about this. Declan was brought in for questioning, and they couldn't hold him." I nodded at the detective.

"I'm taking matters into my own hands. We need a decoy, and we need that confession." I insisted.

"Okay, I'll do it" Riley finally agreed. "Only because next year I want to study criminal justice" I smirked at that comment. "Alright tomorrow night. Declan is going down" I swiveled my glass of whiskie and downed it in satisfaction.

…

I struggled to get to sleep. I stopped when I heard a faint tapping on my window. Probably just my imagination. I thought, but the tapping got too loud to ignore. That's when I walked over to the window, groggy and a little tipsy. "Clare" I whispered. My eyes are playing tricks on me. "Eli" She mouthed out. I opened the window and she stood smiling. "I had to see you" I grabbed my jacket and went down the hall and out the front door.

"We're going to get in so much trouble." I said, catching a tear off her soft ivory skin. "If for any reason we don't see each other for a long time, or something happens. I just had to let you know something. After all the lies and every dramatic thing that went on this past year. I forgive you, mostly because that's the kind of person I'm. I love you Eli. Please don't forget that…but…" This is where she tells me she can't be with me. I'm too wild. I'm imperfect. She's way too good for me.

She turned away, sucking her tears back. She didn't hide her emotions as well as me. "After this, my dad is moving us. They want to try to make things work between them, and I want them to be happy. I want to be happy. I'm happy with you, Eli. It's just…they aren't giving me a choice."

I grabbed her tightly. "I love you" So much for not crying, as 2 tears sweeped past me. I knew I had to let her go, as there was one heart stopping kiss. _goodbye_

"Till fate brings us back together." She whispered, and turned to leave. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, but I'll say goodnight till it be morrow" I walked back into the front door and into my room. I sat there and wallowed, until I eventually fell asleep. I needed to be rested. It was time to take Declan down.

…

"Okay, now the code word is I'm allergic. If at anytime you don't feel safe around him, say that, and we will get you out of there." Riley nodded, as the officer put the wire on him. I was dressed in my usual attire, as was Drew. There was a chance that Fitz would show up at Deccan's also. They already had a warrent for his arrest. I had a bottle of Declan's favorite bourbon and we were ready.

For once, we were one step ahead of him. "Okay, you guys ready?" The team of officers crowded into the bread truck. I let go of any fears as I took a breath, and approached Declan's door.

"Hello Declan" I smiled, picking up a pack of beer and some bourbon. "What are we celebrating?" He asked, his arms crossed. "Oh well actually. Tonight Declan we're celebrating you, because you've been way to stressed lately" I used my baby voice. "Let's party!" I smiled as we crowded into his house. "Dustin's sleeping" Declan said. "Oh we'll be quiet." I smirked. "This is Drew, Adam's brother ,his friend Riley…he's single" I whispered and headed for the couch.

"So what's your poison?" Drew asked. "Eli, knows I drink too much as it is." I smirked. "It's a boys night! To us!" I cheered as I picked up a glass. "To us!" Declan applauded and clung his glass to mine, as he downed it. "So who wants to play a game?" Declan smiled. "I would play flip, skip or strip, but I don't want to come off as slutty" He's getting drunk.

"Well how bout we play Truth Dare or Chug?" I suggested. "I'm game" That was almost too easy. He's going to be like putty in my hands.

"Alright Declan, truth dare or chug?' He smiled "Truth" I grinned. "Are you a virgin?" Easy question to start out. "No" I laughed. My turn. "Okay Eli,truth,dare or chug?" I smirked. "Truth"

"Why are you here?" I smirked. "Blowing off some steam" Let's lay his suspicions to rest.

"Have you ever slept with an underage girl?" I can't believe it. He's actually trying to out stage me. If I say no, he's going to know I'm wired.

I decided to fake drunk. "You have" I sighed as he snickered at me. "You ever got a girl pregnant?" I smiled. "too many too count" Sarcasm works…

"That's two questions, now let's give Drew a turn…" I looked over to him. "Is it true you're gay?" He asked. Declan looked around the room. He would never admit that. He laughed to himself and chugged down another glass. Only a matter of time, before we get that confession.

"What was the last thing you were ever arrested for?" Declan laughed, and took another drink. Doesn't take much to get him wasted. "You liking Riley?" Declan smiled. "Oh yah,he's one scrumptious piece of ass" I couldn't help, but snicker.

He is so drunk. He turned around quickly and gripped onto Riley. He pulled him into a kiss. "I'm sorry, not very gentlemen like, but I've wanted to do that, since you walked in my door." I rolled my eyes. I'm a genius. "okay, so my turn" Riley announced. "Declan, Truth dare or chug?" He laughed and chugged one down just for the helk of it. "Truth" He exclaimed, and started playing with Riley's curly hair.

"Have you ever committed a crime?" He winced his eyes, "many" Declan whispered. Drew smiled. "Tell us about them?" Declan laughed. "I could, but then I'd have to kill you. That's what happened to KC" There you have it ladies and gentlemen _a confession._

"Really? What?" Riley asked. "Yah,my ex _KC_ He wasn't into me like that, so I pulled a Sweeney Todd on him. I can't believe I killed him. I really loved him." He downed another glass, as Drew and Riley burst out laughing. My eyes turned into a satisfied stare. "You get to know your opponents weakness's." I muttered, as I opened the door for the police. "You bastird! You betrayed me!" Declan yelled angrily,and tried to jump me,but was caught by two large officers,who were reading him his rights.

…

"I don't know how you did it Mr Goldsworthy, but you got a confession out of a murderer. That and the strand of hair matching his,and Clare's testimony. He's going to be put away for a long time." I smirked. "Yes,Mr Edwards I'm aware of that." He shook my hand proudly. "So you'll be returning to Degrassi,then?" I smiled. "When I get out of here…I'm going to try teaching at the college level. Degrassi I've outgrown" I answered honestly. "When you took that polygraph. You answered a question about my daughter…" He started. I nodded. "Yeh,what about it?"

"You didn't sleep with her?" I nodded. "No, I would never take advantage of her. She's too sweet,kind,careing,beautiful,incredible,and I'm in love with her." I mumbled. I have no sense in hiding anything from her father, because he knows.

"She told me, everything. I do not approve of my daughter dating a 26 year old man, but she doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Oh well in a year she can do whatever she wants." He closed up his brief case and walked out of the room. I watched Clare walk past the glass windows and give me a shy smile. She turned back quickly, as she raced into the room. "You did it!" She said and hugged me. "Guess so"

"So this is really goodbye?" I asked, knowing I was about to cry. "For the time being. Just till I'm done with high school…" I stopped her.

"Find someone worthy of you, Clare. Someone just as caring and sweet and honest as you are. Someone who won't get you caught up in crime scenes, and death threats. Someone who's like you. Because I can't hold you back. I'm afraid that's that all I could ever do to you. You deserve the world, and I'd give you it, but…" She shut her eyes and looked at me angrily interrupting me.

"Shut up! Because you're my world." She said. She hooked onto me again, holding me for dear life. "Miss,he has to go now" She cried at the officer. "He didn't do anything!" She yelled. "Clare, I helped move a body. I lied to cover up his crime. I have to serve my sentence." Those were the last words I left her with,as the guard cuffed me and took me away.

…

I sat in my jail cell writing in my journal. My life story,you know just incase I get in killed in here. "Wow Eli,good job you got us both thrown in the slammer." I smirked. "Yah,well it's my fault for helping you." Declan hit the bars of his cage. That's where he belongs,in a cage. "For once you can't make anyones life a living hell." I looked at the blank pages.

"It's only a matter of time before they find out you slept with my 16 year old sister." I laughed to myself. "yah well I have a better chance at getting custody of Dustin,then a cold blooded murderer." I turned back to my journal and started writing some letters.

_Dustin,_

_I miss you. I'm counting down the days. Today's your 4th birthday. Happy Birthday. I love you. If you make a wish on your cake,wish that I get out of here sooner. Be good to Uncle Drew- Uncle Eli_

One day…I'm going to tell him. I'm really his dad.

_Dearest Clare,_

_My Juliet. It's hell without you. I hope you're doing well at your new school. I don't know what to say. Things are really complicated right now. I absolutely hate having to see Declan everyday. I miss you so much,you're the only thing I can see. When I get out of here. I don't want to be that person I was. I want to start new. I want to make a change for the better. You've made me see that,see who I can be. I'm going to be that. I want you to be proud of me. Who knows where we'll be in 3 years,but one thing is for sure. When I get out of here,Clare. I'm going to be the man of your dreams,and I'm going to marry you._

_Love Always,Eli_

I waited two weeks for a reply back...

_Eli,_

_My Romeo. It's been helk without you too. My new school. I'll be glad to get out of. I'm sorry Declan is still being an ass,but you know what he belongs in a cage. Eli, you're the man I want you to be. Don't go changing everything I love about you. I'm proud of you. I've never given up on you. You're already the man of my dreams. Sounds like a plan :)_

_Love,Clare_

_**to be continued...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**I apologize for the wait. I can only say writers block,then my computer was hacked :( Be patient with me :) xoxo Hopefully even with my writers block,this chapter lives up to being 25. I've decided to continue the story,just cause it is my last fanfiction ever :\**

**Chapter 25 **

**Just to see you again**

Here,I'm the day of my release. "Mr Goldsworthy" I stared at the judge blankly,as the satchels were unlocked from my feet. I can't really

think straight. Being in prison for a little over 3 years does that to you. I looked at his lips waiting for him to say it. "You're free to go" He said

it. I let the breath out that I was holding onto for almost 2 minutes. A sigh of relief followed by my fingers lifting up my eyelids. I barely got

any sleep last night.

_I hear the noise of the door opening,a loud buzzing sound,followed by fast approaching foot steps. Her arms swung around my neck,as_

_she held me close. "I've missed you" I smiled softly,as she picked up my belongings. "Do you have a place to stay?" Can't say I have that_

_figured out yet. "Are you alright?" I don't really have an answer right now._

_"I have Dustin he's waiting in the car. I promised I wouldn't be that long." She smiled lightly. "I've missed you" I say as she takes my hand_

_and we exit the prison. "What?" She questions as she looks at me at the stop light. "Nothing,it's just you're so beautiful" She rolls her eyes_

_and laughs. I don't think she even knows how beautiful she is. "I've missed you" I have to say it one more time._

*snap snap* "Eli snap out of it!" Drew says in an annoyed tone. I shut my eyes once again and look at the bill. _That didn't happen_. Stupid day dream. 2 years

ago, Clare met someone new,and things haven't been the same. I don't know if she still loves me. For all I know she could be disgusted

with me. Here I'm working as a bus boy,just until I can gain enough credit to return to teaching. I really miss it.

I really miss her. That you already know. You can't except things to go back to normal after you're separated that long. I guess she finally

understoodd what I was saying 'I'm no good for you' I rolled my eyes,and picked up the wash bucket,slamming it on the counter,as I

patted my face with my apron. "Things are going to get better" Drew patted me on the back,as he swung out the door with his

briefcase. "pre law" Who knew? Extensive surgery seemed to have helped his leg.

"Excuse me?" I was stopped dead in my tracks by a soft familiar voice. "Sir?" There's that voice again. I swallowed hard,as I grabbed a

notepad and walked over to the table. "Yes,you rang" She smiled sweetly. "What are your specials?" I've read that damn black board

outside the restaurant almost everyday. "Well,there's fried chicken,shrimp scampi,ceaser salad with french onion soup,lobster bisque,corn

chowder,turkey club" I tucked the pencil behind my ear,wondering if she recognized me.

"Ceaser salad,cup of corn chowder" She handed the menu back to me. Guess not...sadness nearly came over me. "Anything to drink?" I

scratched my head and tried to avoid eye contact. I guess she really is disgusted by me. "water" She replied and with that I walked off to

the kitchen,handing the actual waiter his order. He didn't seem too happy. "Can I just please finish this table?" I asked,knowing he would

see something in my eyes. "You like that girl that much?" I nodded,and he shoved the notepad at my chest.

I balanced the soup and carried the salad flat on my palm,setting it down softly on the table. "Thank you" She picked up her fork,and

started picking at it. Please say something,Edwards. I sat the drink down,leaving her to stare at the rings on my fingers. "Eli?" She looked at

me,and barely could say anything.

"The one and only" I announced. Our eyes locked for a brief moment. "How ya been?" That's the only conversation starter I can think of at a time like

this... "I'm okay. I'm in college now,and you..." I rolled my eyes. "Let me finish that sentence for you..." I started to speak. My voice seemed to be

decked in knives. "I'm not even a waiter." I said disappointingly. She reached for my hand. "It's okay,you'll get back on your feet. I just

know it" There's that supportive optimism,that I've missed soo much.

"Cut the crap" I muttered as I looked straight into her eyes. "Where's your boyfriend?" She looked down at her finger. "He's long gone,Eli. I

made a mistake. I made a lot of them. The worst being leaving you." _Oh yeah Clare,just cause a scene here._

"And you're just realizing that now! I begged you to stay with me,and you said this guy was promising you everything. You could finally

be set apart from your parents. I told you,you were being naive,and you told me..." I tried not to raise my voice. She opened her mouth to interrupt me. "I had to

leave,Eli. The thing is, the only thing I was running away from was myself,and you know what here I'm." I must be dreaming.

"It comes down to the words you deserve better" I shut my eyes,as my chest puffed out. I walked away leaving her to finish her lunch. I

found myself hiding in the back room crying. You think you've been in love,but you haven't until seeing the girl you never stopped loving

walk into your restaurant and tell you everything you've been waiting to hear. My mind was going _take her back_,but my heart had other

thoughts. I walked out of the back room,and returned to the table,after thinking everything over. She was gone. There sitting on the

table was a note. "_You always were good enough for me,even better..."_ I crumbled the

note,and flung my apron off,as I exited the doors and ran after her.

"Clare!" I yelled and ran into the parking lot. "You're really not with anyone?" She glanced down at her ring. After about 12 seconds

slipped it off her finger. "You remember this?" She asked,showing it to me,holding it up to the light. "Yah,the ring from the drive in." She

shook her head. "You know for the past 2 years people have asked me where I got it. I say someone I love very much got it out of a vending machine,and well they say andwhy hasn't it turned your finger green?" She slipped it back on.

"So either the people who work in processing cheap metal rings made a mistake,or..." I smiled. "you gave me a really expensive ring,Eli!"

Clare playfully shoved me. "Yeh,I did,and it only took you 3 years to determine that. I thought you were smarter than that." I teased.

"So..." She stopped me in my thoughts. "So... Why did you come back here? You had everything,so why are you back here?" She rolled

her eyes. "Ally told me she saw you working at the Dot." She knew,all this time she knew. "I have been for like 2 months." She nodded. "It

took me that long to gain up the courage to see you again. It took every once of strength I had not to kiss you,and pick up where we

left off. I made a mistake Eli. I really don't care if you're working as a bus boy,or a telemarketer,or whatever. All I care about is that I love

you,and I never stopped" Those words looked like they were difficult for her to say. I've dreamt of this apology. How do I know,I'm not

dreaming?

She rolled her eyes,and grabbed me,kissing me passionately. I couldn't help myself as I kissed her back. "It was my mother's ring. I carried

it around with me everywhere,and when I saw the gumball machine,I decided to slip it in a plastic case and give it to you. The blue

sapphires were like your eyes,and what good was it in my pocket?" She smiled. "You're such a romantic" That sounded sarcastic. "Only for

you,Ms Edwards" I felt like I did 3 years ago,happy with a girl that I shouldn't be with,but now it was okay to be with her.

"Well,hopefully you won't mind that I might be unemployed." I glanced over at my boss giving me the evil eye. "I got a go." She

nodded,handing me a piece of paper. "Here's my address. Here's my phone number. Call me." I smirked,as I tucked the paper in my shirt

pocket. I intend to keep that promise. The promise made to my Juliet.

_*2 months later*_

"Mr Goldsworthy, I have to say out of all the acceptable essays that come across my desk. Your's is by far the best." I pulled my tie loose,as

I tried to keep from sweating. "Thank you" I replied and downed my water bottle. "Despite your criminal record,despite your presentation

needing work." Here it is...goodbye thanks for coming..We'll call you,don't call us. "I understand...It's okay" I got up to leave. The man shook his head at me. "I'm not saying this is going to be an easy transition,but..."

"I believe that our university will benefit from your

experience. You have excellent recommendations. I think you'd be a valuable asset to our college." My eyes bulged out of my head.

"Really?" Don't be teasing me. "Yes,Mr Goldsworthy,now let's talk salary." I tried really hard not to celebrate.

I skipped out of that building like a happy little school girl. "Why Hello,Professor Goldsworthy, guess who?" Clare covered my eyes,and

whispered in my ear. I smiled,and turned around. "Could that be my extremely gorgeous girlfriend?" She laughed. "oh so you're seeing

someone?" I laughed as I pulled her against the wall for a kiss. "So,I guess things are working out" She smiled.

"Everything is perfect" She played with a strand of her curly reddish blonde hair. "So,I was thinking we have to celebrate" She reached into

her purse,checking to see if anyone was looking. "How do you want to celebrate ,Ms Edwards?" She smirked,as she picked a box out of

her purse. "oh" My eyes popped as she whispered in my ears. "I'm ready" Wow,wasn't expecting that. She pulled my tie and led me back

to my car. We started making out on the side of the car. She giggled,as I nipped and nibbled at her neck. "Eli..." Her finger nails trailed down my back.

"Oh how cute. A professor and his student." I caught a breath,afraid to turn around and see who had that voice. "What are you doing

here? You should be in jail!" Clare yelled,dropping something on the ground. The young male took his hoodie off. "Sometimes life gives

you second chances" Clare and I stood dumbfounded,looking at each other. We were shocked to say the least...

_**to be continued...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

**Jesus take the wheel CAUTION: Serious drama ahead,read with Caution!**

"Clare" The stranger bellowed his head as he held his hands like a street beggar. "I just want to apologize. I was on the wrong path,but God helped me. I know now , that it was the devil influencing me to do everything. I've served my sentence and just want..." Hold it right there. Something about this almost sounded sincere...

"Shut up!" I yelled,not wanting to listen to his crap for one more second. "Fitz! You need to leave!" Clare scolded,holding onto me for what felt like dear life. "Babe let's go' She motioned to me,as we headed to the car. "You dropped this...' Fitz stuck out his hand handing the package to Clare. She didn't even thank him,just walked away angrily as we headed to our car. "Clare, I have you to thank for that...you showed me the light" Fitz yelled out. She blinked her eyes as she stepped into the car.

"You alright?" I asked,putting my seat belt on. She pressed the tears from her eyes. "Yeh fine. I just feel bad for him that's all." _Don't get soft on me Edwards._ He is a menace and he is lying through his teeth,because he wants something. I really hope he's not seeking revenge. "That last time we saw him. He killed Adam and tried to kill me. How the fuck could he get out with just a little slap on the wrist?" The thoughts haunted me as I turned on the ignition and drove off. "He's not allowed to ruin my life." I said,as we pulled out of the parking lot.

I couldn't help but notice Clare was feeling really emotional as we made a turn past Degrassi. "Hey,Hey what's wrong?" I asked,holding onto her hand. "Just brings back memories" She swallowed hard as we came to the stop light. "How did he even know where to find us?" Clare looked away. "I'm not sure" I could tell that was a lie...

"Don't tell me..." I said my voice hitting a razor sharp tone. She looked away. "Eli, he might really be changing" She's so naive. What if he's been feeding her this nonsense for a while now? "Damn it! Clare! He is not changing. He is just hitting your weakness,everyone knows you're a sucker for that Jesus crap!" She looked at me,hurt and confused. Her eyes hit the floor as her sucked back a tear. "As I recall my convictions and my virtue were some of the things you loved about me!" I nodded. "Yes and also that you were a smart girl. You're being really dumb right now Clare. He is after something!" How can I make that even more clear. "Don't assume the worse" She said,her head resting on her hand,beginning to get aggravated with me.

"I'm just saying a tiger can't change its stripes over night." She nodded. "Can't we give him the benefit of the doubt?" She questioned back in a near scowl. "Hmm,yeah sure then he can pull a gun on us again...and shoot someone else I love." She shook her head,not bothering to say anything more. The car went silent for a second. "I'm sorry that you're being so naive!" I yelled,cause I hate awkward silence. "Let's forget about this...We have to celebrate." A smirk neared my lips. "Not in the mood for a celebration" She scoffed,and pushed my hand off her knee.

"Let me out! Okay,we'll talk about this later!" I dropped her off at the stop light and drove off angrily. I can't believe her. My hands hit the steering wheel in sudden rage,as I saw a dark figure in the middle of the road and swerved to avoid it. I felt my brakes give out,as the car slid burning rubber in it's path.

The car plummeted into a telephone pole. It then crashed on top of me,trapping me in the car. "Fuck!' I cursed,and tried to get out of the car. That's when the power box came down on my windshield. Sparks flew everywhere as the power box spiked a fiery rage. The car caught on fire,and I was trapped. I looked around for anyone or a phone. My head swiveled,as the electric current surged through the car.

I was in some serious trouble. I saw Clare running behind me,cell phone in hand. "Eli!" She yelled. "Whatever you do Clare,do not touch the car!" I let out in one breath. "Eli!" She yelled. I heard sirens behind me. My legs were numb and my eyelids drooping. Clare didn't listen. She touched the car. "Owgh!" She hissed as the electric current shocked her. "It's become a serious conductor of electricity" I heard someone say,as 2 EMT's tried to get me out the car. "Okay son stay still. Try not to move your neck" I felt the door being pried off,as I was carried out of the car and onto a stretcher. A neck brace put around my neck,and an oxygen mask put on my face.

"Eli!" Clare ran to my aid to the ambulance. "Are you alright?" Do I fuckin look alright? "Na Clare, I'm perfectly fine. I just ride in ambulances for the hell of it" she gave me a stare as the two doors shut and took me to the hospital. The flashing lights bugged the helk out of me. I shut my eyes,not realizing I was blacking out.

"Eli,Eli..." She shook me. "Eli answer me!" She yelled,holding onto the stretcher. "Don't mess with me! I'm sorry we got in a fight. Please don't die on me!" I heard what she said,and replied by squeezing her hand. Sorry,best I could do after being pulled away from a fiery crash.

I woke up to find a bright x-ray viewer over head. "Mr Goldsworthy,consider yourself lucky. A broken rib,fractured vertebrae,and a fractured leg' Somehow that doesn't sound lucky. "I've prescribed some strong pain killers,now be careful don't take too many of them." I laughed as I shook the bottle of pills. "Oh don't worry." I sighed,signing discharge papers. I was going to be in a lot of pain.

"Eli!" Clare ran into the hospital. I stood up on my crutches,trying to limp to the door. "You scared me,Eli" She hugged me. "I know, I'm sorry." That was hard to get those words out. "It's just Clare, Fitz is a bad guy. You know that,so why would you..." She stopped me. "That's not important." I rolled my eyes,seeing what she wasn't saying. "Give me a heart attack why don't ya?" I cursed. She looked down. "Eli, I've been working for a year now at the teen crisis center..." I nodded. "Yah,I know,so what you feel like you need to help him? You don't Clare,and I don't even think Jesus can help him."

"Eli..." She looked upset. "He called a year ago,upon his parole,and I've been helping him. I helped him to find Jesus. That's why I think he changed. Eli he knows what he did wrong,and is working to fix it." I rolled my eyes. How could she help that guy after what he did to me,to my friend? "I can't believe this!" I yelled,as my hands curled into fists. "Clare, How can you be so stupid?" She shut her eyes. I swear they were saying.._'you've got a be kidding me'_

"Eli!" She spat. "You're being such an ass right now" I rolled my eyes. "and you're being an idiot. I feel kind of betrayed right now." I walked off with my crutches leaving her to grunt angrily at me.

"Don't limp away from me!" She yelled,chasing after me. "Just waiting for my cab" I said,and sat on the bench. "Elijah, you can not just say that to me,and expect me not to fight back. Fitz knows he did wrong,and he is trying to fix that. All he wants is to apologize. Can you give him that?" I shook my head as the cab pulled off.

"He wants something Clare. Hopefully, you don't come back to me crying and I say I_ told you so_." I left it at that,as I got in the cab and headed back to my apartment.

From the window I could see her kick the bench in front of her. I shook my head. 'owgh' and continued on my way home.

I walked in the front door,holding the keys in a scene of the accident bag. I dropped them,reached for them,but couldn't find them. "Fuck!" I hit the door with my fist,and was nearly taken off my feet as to who answered that door. "You look like you need some help" How the fuck did you get in my apartment?

I used my crutch to defend myself. "I just want a help!" His hands went up over his head. "Then get the hell out of my apartment!" I shouted. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" I yelled. "To make things right" He responded,and reached for my arm to lead me to the couch. "I really have changed" I shook my head. "I'm going to ask you again...What do you want?" He shook his head. "To show you the light" My eyebrows went up. "If you don't get away from me,I'm going to knock yours out!" I replied.

_**to be continued...**_

_**So there you go 26...Review let me know what you think :) In your oppinion has Fitz changed? What does that boy want with Eli? I really hope you haven't lost interest in my stories. A lot going on,but I'm working on it :) **_

_**xoxo**_


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm so happy I decided to create this story...Now knowing me I'm going out with a bang :) So here you go Ladies and well I don't think any gentlemen are reading this story,but lol if you're thank you for the support,hope this chapter lives up to your expectations :) x's and o's**

**Chapter 27**

**This is where...**

"I'm sorry" He stuttered,putting his hands up. "Get out of my apartment!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Stay away from me!" I added,slamming the door shut. "That menace!" I muttered,walking over to the drawer of my nightstand. I slowly rolled the drawer open,picking up a pair of socks and revealing a shiny revolver. "He doesn't scare me anymore" I said,and gritted my teeth,as I polished the gun with a cloth. I stopped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Eli!" Come on. I heard Clare say outside. I set the gun down,popping the bullets out of it. She just knocked louder. I shut my eyes,as I walked anxiously to the door. "What!" I tried to reprise my tone,but it just came out angrier. "I'm sorry,Eli. I should of told you about Fitz... I just didn't know how you'd react. You have to admit,you can be unpredictable.." She ranted on,as she sat down on my couch.

"I feel like such an idiot. I found this note in my mailbox. That's a felony,I know,but Fitz was after something. I'm glad you look out for me ,cause I caught it. See there's nothing to worry about...anymore..." She stopped,about to rip up the note. "Eli...What is this?" I rolled my eyes. "That's a gun,Edwards" She blinked nervously. "Yah,I got that,but why is it on your bed?"

She covered her mouth,and ran to hug me. "Oh Eli, I'm so sorry" I rolled my eyes. "Not everything is about you. This is not a suicide attempt. It's just a sense of protection,you know? a security measure" Somehow, she didn't believe me. "No need to sound the alarm. I already have everything taken care,see I own it?" I picked up the certificate of the firearm. "Eli... promise me you won't do something stupid,promise me?" She nearly begged. I nodded.

"And you have to promise me,that you're never going to leave me. You're the only person in my life,besides my parents that I'm living for." She nodded quickly,pulling me into another strong hug. "Don't scare me like that" I certainly do a lot of that. I was not going to lose the one thing that gave me a sense of stability.

The next day, I limped into class. "Whoa" someone said, followed by a bunch of hushed whispers. "My name is Professor Goldsworthy. This is English literary arts." I said as stern as I possibly could. "What happened teach?" I dreaded looking up to see who that voice belonged to. "I was in a small car crash,nothing serious no need to be alarmed" I tried to ignore it,knowing all to well. It was _Fitz._

I forced my attention back to the white board. "Alright,so we're going to start by reading the works of Plato" I breezed through the lesson plan,without having to take a pill break. I was becoming way too dependent on those pain killers anyway. Seemed like every little thing was upsetting me. This job paid a lot more than a high school teacher. I was trying to blend in. That's hard to do,when you're well _me._  
I limped outside to meet my girlfriend for lunch. I guess things were still weird after the whole gun thing...

She didn't show. I tried her phone,but there was no answer. I looked down at the pill bottle in my hands,debating weather or not I wanted to take a pain pill. I whipped my head to the side to see Clare talking with Fitz. I grabbed my crutches and limped up to them in a jealous rage.

"Clare!" I grabbed her arm. "Eli, Fitz was just talking to me. Take it easy" She pulled her arm from my grasp. "I thought we agreed..." I tried to give her the benefit of the doubt,what she seems to give people anyway. "Eli, he just had a question about an assignment, okay that's all." I could feel anger boil up in my stomach. I shut my eyes,trying to shake it, but couldn't.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" I scolded, pulling Clare in my direction. She shook her head. "So, I can't talk to people anymore?" I didn't know what to say. "When I signed on for an exclusive relationship, I had no idea how controlling and possessive you could get. I don't like it, Eli." I shook my head. "Good!" I yelled forcefully and tried to fight the pain that had hit me. I reached for my pain pills,popping them in my mouth like a breath mint. "What are you saying?" I swallowed,trying to catch my breath.

"I'm saying, these past 2 days all we've done is fight." I shook my head. "It's not my fault you're so high up on that horse,that you can't see what's going on here!" I guess we're headed for another argument. "Eli, you know what I need space, okay?" Those words hit me like knives. She walked off,and I let her have the last word.

I took another pain pill,not really caring how dangerous that could get. My heart was broken and it hurt like hell. Suddenly, I had lost my only sense of stability. I deserved an explanation. I know Clare likes to help mental cases, but why does she keep changing her tune about Fitz! That's when it hit me! Well something hit me.

"Clare!" I yelled across the courtyard causing a scene. Clare brushed a strand of hair away from her face and walked up to me. "What?" Her arms crossed in her self righteous stance. "You had a relationship with Fitz, didn't you?" Her eyebrows went up. "How could you even ask me that?" She questioned. "Wrong answer!" I replied,knowing damn well I hit the nail on the head. I turned to walk away,my face in a twisted expression.

"What do you want me to say?" She urged,making me feel lower than low. "You betrayed me! I loved you,and you used me! I don't know what the hell you did to me." I neared tears. She looked at me concerned. She shook her head,mouthing out _no_. "I stood by you,after everything that happened. I loved you,regardless of your issues,and you know what, Eli! Maybe I was wrong too!" I wished that she'd stick those words back in her mouth. I stepped back.

"Let me make it easy for you. We're over! I really hope you and Fitz are happy together!" I curled my hands into fists. I approached Fitz in an angry rage. "You!" I breathed evilly. "What!" He said,and I decked him hard. "You took her away from me! You ruined us! Now I'm going to ruin you!" I was full of rage. Just as I was about to knock his lights out someone stopped me.

_"You really want a do that,go back to jail Goldsworthy?_" I stopped quickly,dropping Fitz from my grasp. "How the fuck?" I was speechless. I was shocked. _"I'm always going to be here to keep you from making dumb ass mistakes."_ I started yelling at him. "You and him,together you broke us up! You died on me! Why did you die on me!" I lifted my finger to point at his chest. "Eli! Stop it,you're scaring me. There is no one there! Eli,Eli answer me!" Clare yelled. I was poking nothing, but air. Clare covered her mouth.

"What the fuck is happening to me!" I yelled over everyone. "You're hallucinating,but it's okay,it's going to be okay" I bit my bottom lip and looked around. "Adam! Come back! Don't leave me! Come back!" I stopped in a whirl wind as everyone started staring at me. I fell to my knees. "Eli,Eli it's okay we're going to get you help." Clare held onto me,as I started crying. "What the hell is wrong with me!"

"Mr Goldsworthy," I blinked as a shiny light shined in my eyes. "Get that away from me!" I pushed it from a hand,watching it drop on the floor. "You had very high levels of oxycodene in your system,which probably caused those hallucinations and the angry episode,that your girlfriend described as being violent." I shook my head,as I looked at the ugly IV sticking in my hand.

"Where is she?" I asked,hoping he wouldn't say she left the country by now. "I'm right here,Eli" Clare held her jacket around her arm,as she took a seat next to me. "You've got to stop this. You're scaring me. The friendship I had with Fitz is in the past. If my conversing with him is causing you this much stress,then I'm not doing it anymore." She looked at me with her bright blue eyes. She doesn't need this.

"I'm just a jealous boyfriend" I said. That's the truth. "I thought we broke up..." Her eyes glanced at the floor. I winced. "I take it back. I promise no more surprise twists,that's all I can offer. Will you please be my girlfriend again?" She took a breath,about to speak. "I..." instead, she nodded nervously. She picked up an empty bottle of pills. "Nothing stronger than Tylenol,okay?" Her eyes shot through me. She meant it. I nodded. "No pain,no gain" My chest rose in a sense of relief,that is until I saw Fitz walking in her direction.

I nearly cringed as his arms wrapped around her neck. "Is everything okay,Doll face?" What is this the days of Rat pack? My eyes rolled as he averted his eyes towards me. "You okay?" My eyes shot open. "You've got to be kidding me" Clare quickly shook off the hug seeing how much discomfort it gave me. "Fitz, uh can we talk?" You think I'm going to miss this? Absolutely not! I climbed out of my bed,crutches in hand. "Fitz,I think it's best if we don't talk anymore. Eli is very delicate right now."

Fitz let out a low laugh. "His body or his mental state,cause he's not exactly manly." Clare looked away. "I love him,no matter how messed up things might be right now." He looked at her and gave a small smile. "But you and me,we have a spiritual connection,doesn't that mean something?" His hand moved a curl out of her face. I was not going to just sit there and let that happen. She quickly backed away,and placed the curl behind her ear.

"Clare!" I yelled. "It's for the best" She said to him,before she walked back in my direction. "You need to lay down,Eli." She ordered me back to my bed. Her tone became aggressive. "Did I mention how much I like you taking control like this?" Her hands fell on my shoulders as we walked back to the gurney. "Eli, just please..." She started to speak,but my mind was elsewhere.

My fingers twirled into her curls as my thumb brushed past her cheek. I pressed my lips to hers and started kissing her. I've missed this so much. We started kissing furiously as my hands moved down her sides and trailed to her thighs. "Eli!" She shrieked. "I think it would be a good idea not to get too intimate to fast,with your injuries and everything going on. Let's just keep everything light,okay?" Was she loosing interest in me?

I brushed it off,and faked a smile. "Yah sure, I agree" I lead her to believe I was okay with that,but deep down I wasn't,and watching Fitz eye me from the waiting room was not helping either. He looked at me evilly. His eyes said one thing and one thing only. "This isn't over Goldsworthy" He turned to walk away. Nobody was going to take Clare away from me. She promised she'd never leave me,and she out of all people wouldn't ever go back on_ a promise. Now, would she?_

**_to be continued..._**

**_Okay,like I said going out with a bang :) Thoughts,comments review so I can keep it coming :)_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
